Fire May Burn
by Lady Elora
Summary: Jo James was an average girl, unless you call dating Johnny Storm average.But Jo and Johnny had a falling out,and now they haven't spoken in years.But when Jo appears in the city out of no where:and doesn't want Johnny to know why. Extended Summary within
1. Storming

Disclaimer: I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

**Note to the Reader: **I know it is insane that I'm starting another fic when I have like... five others on a hiatus (all of which I fully intend to complete), but I've pretty much almost finished this one and I've been itching to get it up since March. I'm in love with Johnny Storm/Chris Evans, and I've needed to simply write something with him in it... and now I have. So I present to you, ladies and gentlemen (trumpets sound) my latest piece of work: **Fire May Burn**.

**Advisory: **This fiction is rated '**T'** for a reason. Throughout this story there will be violence, language, and implied sexual content. Just for the record, if this will offend you in any way, please do not read.

**Extended Summary: **Josephine James was an extremely average girl in an extremely average town... unless you count being best friends with super popular kid Johnny Storm above average. But Jo and Johnny had a falling out... and they haven't spoken in years. Now Johnny is a hot head (literally) super hero with his hands full of fame, kicking criminal ass, and dating _many _pretty women... Jo hasn't crossed his mind in years- until he sees her trying unsuccessfully to hail a cab just a few streets down from the Baxter Building in New York City. But Jo doesn't want anything to do with Johnny... and she especially doesn't want him to know why she's in the city in the first place. But soon another criminal mind shows up... one who knows about Jo's past with Johnny... and doesn't just want to get even with 'flame boy', but wants to also take down the Fantastic Four... forever.

I hope you enjoy this fic... whoever decides to give it a go in the end. And it will most likely be receiving weekly updates. I hope you enjoy it and get ready for a ride and I plunge into the wildest fic that I've ever ventured to... and will hopefully be something new for you all. :)

* * *

**FIRE MAY BURN**

**Part One**

**By: Elessar-lover**

Chapter One

_Storming_

**Chapter Quote: **"Maybe I'd stop if you'd prove you were really capable of doing _something_ responsible for once! Like thinking of someone else besides your own sorry rear."

* * *

_I hate beer... no... I take that back. I swear I don't hate beer... I hate... hangovers. Yeah... that's what I hate. _Johnny Storm blearily opened his eyes to light streaming in through cheaply shuttered windows... this was definitely _not _the way to wake up in the morning. He realized as his awareness started to filter back into his aching head that he had no idea as to where he was. 

It was a nice place by all means . . . a nice floor...nice furniture...nice door...nice bed... something nice and warm laying beside him. He glanced over his shoulder, searching for the source of the warmth. Ah... yes. She was pretty all right... brunette... he had a fondness for them. She was still sleeping soundly, bare back facing him as she stretched out her lean, curvaceous body out along the length of the bed. Sometimes he hated waking up like this, pounding headache with no recollection as to where he was and remembering only vaguely the heated pleasures of the night before.

Other times he enjoyed it... even more so when he didn't have a head ache. Sue would kill him for going off on a limb again. He scowled... what was she... his mother? If he wanted to get drunk, enjoy a great looking woman, and then puke his guts out after... that was his decision, not hers. But now it was already too late... just thinking about her made him even madder... and stole from him the luxury of waking up pleasurably with the beautiful woman at his side.

What was her name anyway? _Damn._ Swearing, he threw the thin quilts off his naked body and, grumbling, started pulling on his clothes. She was awake by the time he pulled his shirt over his head and rubbed a hand through his closely cropped, blonde hair.

"Up so soon?" She purred, looking deliciously desirable as she turned cat-like green eyes towards him.

"I have to go." He grumbled, sliding his denim jacket over his shoulders and searching the room for his cell phone and wallet, which he discovered discarded on the floor where he'd found his jeans. She pouted, turning to face him and pulling up the sheets over her body. Sue would scream at him... Sue would lecture him for this and that..._as if he ever listened_. It infuriated him further to know that, just by getting out of bed, she had won. She was getting her way.

His head was pounding something fierce now... and he thought about what he'd be willing to give if only to get doped up on some _Advil. _

"Want my number?" She asked again, purring as she sat up with waves of dark brown hair cascading over her flawless shoulders. Even in his enraged state he had to admit- he knew how to pick 'em.

"Listen," He began, holding a hand to his head and grimacing as the pounding grew worse. "Uh..."

"Grace." She offered, green eyes flashing lustfully.

"Uh... Grace. I had a really great time last night but..." Her smile faded into a thin line of irritation.

"It's all right Johnny... I understand." She said with thinly disguised anger.

"Good. So... uh..."

"Grace." She inputted again, color mounting to her cheeks.

He hadn't wanted to make her angry... but his head was prohibiting him from thinking and all that was running clearly through his mind was the pain from his hangover and his anger over Sue. If Grace bruised her pride... well... he couldn't really help that. It had been a one-night stand... it happens. Women happened... they had a habit of eluding his reasoning.

"Yeah so... no hard feelings?"

A sardonic smile graced (no pun intended) her features once more. "None whatsoever. It was... invigorating." She was pissed... but he didn't have the will or patience to try and make her feel better. He said good-bye and he walked towards the door. The girl didn't say or do anything as he turning the knob and glanced over his shoulder to take once more longing glance at her.

She was wearing that thin smile still, watching him. He might have kissed her good-bye if it wasn't so hard to concentrate. He wanted something to make his head stop hurting... and it would be really nice if Sue didn't yell too loud when he got home either.

* * *

Home... the Baxter Building. Ben, Sue, and Reed still lived in that laboratory playing house. Johnny, unfortunately, still lived there too. Reed was always telling them that they had to stick together now... that they were a team. And while moving out was always a possibility... no one had. _Bullshit._ He grumbled, driving his black Mercedes through the choked streets of Manhattan. He had been at a hotel, and on his way out he'd stopped at a bar where the grinning, old bartender had whipped him up something to take the sting out of his headache. 

He downed as much as he could without puking and then left, heading for 'home'. He didn't know who he was fooling. The Fantastic Four was great in action, a name spoken in awe ever since the downfall of Dr. Doom. But in reality, fighting crime wasn't so hot behind the scenes. Reed was worse now then when they had first discovered their powers. Sue was no better. It was always, "Don't do this..." "Don't do that..." "Start acting like an adult..." or "You're such a child.".

He just _knew _that Ben was always secretly pleased when he got lectured. And it always irritated him when the orange rock wouldn't let his barbs get under his skin. Now that he had Alicia... that was happening much too frequently. _Alicia... what was so hot about her anyway? _He sounded nasty today and he knew it... maybe it was that foul concoction the bartender had brewed for him. Sure it was clearing his head, but he hadn't felt so pissed in a _long_ time.

Someone beeped, shouted something at him and he found himself fighting the desire to throw a fireball back at the jerk. Sue would have just _loved _that. He might do it one day... just to spite them. But his evil plans died away as he gazed forlornly at the Baxter Building as he whipped into the parking lot. It would rain later, the clouds held the tell-tale signs.

His pleasures of the previous night felt like a million days before, instead of only a few hours. He sighed as he slammed his car door shut and pocketed his keys.

It wasn't going to be a good day.

* * *

"Twice Johnny! Twice in one month!" 

He winced as Sue's shrill, enraged voice bounced inside his head. "Don't yell!" He grumbled loudly, clutching furtively at his head.

"So what if I do? Do you know how much I've been worrying about you since you left? Huh?" Her blonde hair, swept back into a ponytail, glinted in the sunlight- blinding him. Eyes flashing, hands on hips, she looked identical to their mother just then. Maybe she was mom... maybe she'd possessed the body of his sister as a cruel joke. This stuff must be really playing with his head... but it wasn't funny.

"It's my life." He snapped, interrupting her tirade. She stopped, seemingly at a blessed loss for words.

"_Your _life, Johnny? You're a part of _this _life. You know what could happen to any one of us."

"You don't need to know where I am every minute of every day, Sue." He said warningly. He was treading on thin ice here, they'd had this argument before... and she'd always won.

"You've been missing for days Johnny. You went off without a word. You know about the threats we've been getting... what if-"

"What if what!" He cut her off, could see fire in his eyes reflecting from hers. "The threats... Sue, we don't even know if their for real. Von Doom has been locked up in Latveria for a year now. We've had practically nothing since then."

She moved closer to him. "We can't discard them yet."

"They're probably a prank pulled by some punk kid smoking weed with his snot nosed friends and looking for a laugh." She was bristling now, was fighting the urge to hit him. "So they might be real... _who cares_? You can't keep me locked up in here Sue." He paused, words forming on his lips that he'd wanted to utter for so long. "Ever since you became 'Mrs. Richards' you're like..." The insult that had been fresh in his mind moments before fled and he grappled for one to put in its place. "...like a freakin' crazy...hen!"

She was mad...despite the absurdity of his comment. He didn't care, he realized, who was she to lecture him? It was always the same... no one seemed to get it! No one understood! "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, her voice dangerously low.

He jabbed his finger at her, muscles taunt. "I had a _great_ time last night. And these past few days have been the closest to heaven that I've ever been."

She lost her fuel, he could see her wither before him. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "That's really sad Johnny. You just never change... do you? You're still that little boy."

"Stop pretending to be Mom, Sue. I don't need anyone anymore."

"But you need sex... is that it?"

"You're one to talk."

She bit her lip, closing her eyes momentarily as if to hold back anger. "I'd stop with the lectures Johnny... if you'd just prove you were really capable of doing something responsible for once! Like thinking of someone else besides your own sorry rear."

"Hello Sue... welcome to reality. We're _superheros. _That's what we do."

She didn't say anything, watched him with a pained look on her face. "And you really still don't get it... do you?"

He shook his head in disgust and held up his hands in defeat, head hurting worse then before. "Know what? I don't care...really. And I don't want another lecture. I'm outta here."

He turned round abruptly... startled to see Reed walking up right behind him- clip-board in hand and a pencil behind one ear.

"Johnny... you're back!" He exclaimed, seemingly more in surprise then in pleasure. "Staying for a bit? We're eating out tonight."

Predictable Reed... always one behind the ball. Johnny sneered, glanced back at his sister. It really wasn't Reed who bugged him... or even Ben. _Where was the rock anyway? _Not even Sue. He just... he just wanted to live his own life. And couldn't help but wish that he wasn't a part of _them _in the first place. He'd spent his irritation on Sue... for the moment. He could stay for a bit. Why not? He already blew his last date.

"Sure." He muttered. "Fine with me." Sue was surprised, he saw her glance up sharply, studying the back of his head. "I'm gonna shower." He slurred. Water would help... it always did and him flaming up just then sure wouldn't. He didn't wait any longer to talk to Reed, stalking instead with a sigh off to his room.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes... I know. I'm insane for posting another fic when I have so many others to work on. But the others ones need a lot of work an planning... and for the first time I actually finished this fic before I considered posting it. I've been working on it for about three months and I've got the almost completed storyline written down... so I thought I'd post it and see what happens. :) 

Now I know Johnny really isn't so mean in the movie... he's actually just a bit immature and obnoxious. But after I saw him I just wanted him to grow up a little so bad that this story for a romance sparked in my head and I couldn't put a damper on it... you know? So Johnny seems mean in this first chapter... but I'm out to redeem his character a bit... so he won't stay like this forever. :)

Also, just for the record, as a part of my moral beliefs I do not believe in sex before marriage... but as I said, I'm out to redeem Johnny in this fic so he will change. For those of you who do or do not have a opinion on this issue, either way I just wanted to make it perfectly clear that I do not condone it. :) Don't bite my head off if you disagree... I just wanted to make the fact known. :)

As I said before, updates for this story will come weekly as I juggle it between my LotR fic... but they will come fairly regularly since I have the majority of this story already written. Reviews are appreciated and thanks a million to my beta, Kiann. Without whom I'd be lost. :)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Taxi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Taxi

**Chapter Quote: **"Which just goes to show that after all this time, Johnny Storm hasn't changed... and neither have I."

* * *

I hadn't wanted or expected to see him... but I had. I mean... how could you _not _see him? How could you _not _notice Johnny Storm? With the faces of his super-hero group staring out at you from billboards, buses, supermarkets, and news broadcasts? I had spied Johnny's face plastered on nearly every tabloid in the country since he'd made his debut as a member of the Fantastic Four... and a leading reputation as a ladies man. So sure, I had seen him. I just hadn't expected to see him like this... in person. 

Again, I hadn't wanted to. But there he was, strolling down the street with shades on, leather jacket, and the arrogant swagger I guessed fame and fortune had not remedied, even after all these years. I hadn't wanted to see him... but I did. And he saw me.

It took him a moment or two and I saw the barest flicker of recognition pass over his face. But I didn't want him to see me. I wasn't the same girl that I used to be... and he just didn't know me anymore. So I looked away, signaled for a cab. And that was how I saw Johnny Storm for the first time in eight years. Johnny Storm, super-hero, a man for fast cars and hot women. Johnny Storm... the man who had broken my heart.

But I was just another face in the crowd... just one more person walking the choked streets of Manhattan. He'd never remember me, would never recollect the moment his eyes had locked onto mine. He'd go about his life and I mine.

Which just goes to show that after all these years, Johnny Storm hasn't changed... and neither have I.

* * *

I hadn't lived long in Manhattan... I guess you could call me a country girl. I had moved here a month or so ago... on business. I didn't plan to stay long. I hadn't realized that Johnny would be here. I mean... it was impossible not to know what the Fantastic Four was up to these days... everyone across the world knew about them. It would have been naive to say I hadn't realized they'd be living in New York... because I had. But I had tried for the longest time to avoid reading or learning anything about them... so in that respect I hadn't figured that when I got my apartment, the Baxter Building was only a few blocks away from my temporary 'home'. 

I'd never even dreamed that I'd end up seeing Johnny walking the streets of New York... it was a big city after all.

I dreaded leaving my apartment that next day, and I lingered a while, taking my time pulling on my dark, navy jeans, camouflage top and denim jacket. I swept my auburn hair back into a simple ponytail, bypassing makeup altogether. I didn't like to stand out... I just wanted to be _me. _

My apartment was plain...two rooms: bedroom, living room/kitchen. All the walls were a military white-wash and all I had brought with me from home was a small couch, a table, and some clothes. The room I had bought sparsely furnished. Sometimes it felt like a cell in here... but it was on one of the top floors so if I was feeling all right I could climb up to the roof and look out over the city. I hated the uniformity of it all... the buildings, cars, and people. But it was quite a sight up there... and a reminder that I wouldn't be stuck here forever. The table had been built by my father, barely four feet in height. It served as my desk as I hadn't brought my own and didn't feel like buying one- expenses ran a little high for me these days. I had carved my name into one of the polished, wooden legs when I was eight. I smiled reminiscently as I recollected my home and my family. I couldn't wait to go back to them.

I didn't eat... I wasn't hungry. I grabbed my shoulder bag, my life line which encased about five black marble notebooks- all filled with different stories from different corners of my imagination. I'm a writer... I write, or try to write, novels. When I'm hard on cash I do some freelancing for small-time magazines or newspapers. It usually isn't too hard to get a job, I'm pretty good at what I do.

I'm twenty-six. I guess I hadn't mentioned that before... I knew Johnny Storm before his days of fame and fortune... way before he had even decided to leave our small town for space with his sister, Susan.

I locked my door behind me, moved towards the stairs, and hesitated when I felt the familiar, though unwelcome, pain in my right knee. I sighed. Backtracking, I took the elevator down from my floor- which didn't take too long. I stepped out into the lobby and said good morning to Ms. Collins, the receptionist who was old enough to be my grandmother. I didn't really know her, but it was hard not to notice her fancy power suits and the Great Dane she somehow managed to keep at her side on a 24 hour basis.

I was polite... always tried to be polite. There is nothing worse in this world besides snotty reporters- I would know. I had an doctor's appointment this morning and an article deadline that I had to drop off on my way back home. It was going to be a long, though normal, day- similar to the ones I'd been having ever since I came to the city. Well, all I could say about it was, that I wouldn't be staying here any longer then I had too.

I decided against a cab and started walking my ten block journey to my destination. Merging with a crowd... I do it all the time. It's when you try to stand out that life becomes more difficult.

I liked simplicity... the city was my opposite. My mortal enemy... my _Sauron_... or my _Jadis_- but that's letting my imagination run away with me. I did hate it here though... I was alone. I should get chocolate today... it might brighten my mood...

But who am I kidding? The simple fact is: I hate Mondays.

* * *

My appointment didn't go well. I'm sure doctor's always have the best of intentions... but now my knee is killing me. I stood along the road, trying to hail a taxi. Unfortunately, this is not a task that I am accustomed to as of yet. I was getting better... but right now I was in no state of mind to figure out how to accomplish this rationally. I can't even whistle- so that didn't work. I tried waving to them as they passed... that didn't work either. 

My knee was starting to send bolts of pain up my leg and I felt old fears surface as tears sprung in my eyes. _I hate this! _One after another they passed... mocking me. My bag was tugging at my shoulder now, biting into my skin. I stopped, wiping tears of frustration and pain from my eyes. I heard someone behind me suddenly whistle and shout 'Taxi!'

And then it happened... one miraculously slowed down and started to pull away from traffic towards me. I stared in stunned amazement, unable for a moment to give my thanks to my rescuer.

"They're a pain... taxis. But whistling usually works."

I stiffened, _oh God no..._ I knew that voice, I'd know it from anywhere. Still holding the obnoxious-trying-to-be-charming tone, still sounding as if he owned the world.

"Don't you know how to whistle?" He persisted, seemingly unaware that I hadn't even turned to look at him yet. I couldn't ignore him forever... however much I'd like to. _Please don't recognize me. _I begged silently as I turned to face my rescuer. Yes... I had known it. Though I had wished with all my heart that it wasn't.

But there he was, the cocky smile and the flashing blue eyes, and an expression on his face that radiated the impression that he was the most appealing guy on the planet. I saw something flicker in his eyes, a spark of recognition and a wave of dread passed over me, leaving me nearly breathless.

"_Jo_?" He asked in amazement. "Jo Marie James?"

I realized them how much I had really dreaded this moment then as I felt my insides quiver when he said my name. I smiled weakly, whispering: "Hello Johnny."

* * *

**A/N: **And here's chapter two and you all have finally been introduced to the mysterious Jo (Josephine) Marie James. I won't reveal anything... but I do hope anyone who decides to follow this fic enjoys it in the end:) 

I want to thank especially the first four reviews I had for this story, sd freek, Raven Blacksnow, Someone, and AlwaysgonnabeDoylesgirl. You all made my day with your supportive reviews and only made me more excited about posting this chapter... I do hope the rest of the story doesn't disappoint:) Thanks again to any and all who had read or reviewed this story and thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Kiann.

Till next we meet:)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Jo Marie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jo Marie

**Chapter **Quote: "You worry too much."

* * *

He'd seen the woman trying to hail a cab- saw her frustration each time they had passed her by. And he'd watched her for a moment or two, amusing himself and trying to ignore the whispers and stares he was receiving from people passing by. The life of a super hero was awesome, he even had an action figure now. But on the rare occasion that he started to feel cramped by the 'Big Apple', the loyal admirers got kind of... well... _annoying. _

That was one of the reasons he liked watching the girl. She was a slight of a thing... clearly didn't want to stand out from the crowd though she did so easily without, apparently, being conscious of it. She was _different. _Which was one of the reasons he decided in the end to stop his sport and help her out.

Besides... it was always the different girls who were the most fun. They were the ones who weren't afraid to try something new... who had an aura of confidence about them that made you admire or respect them... usually.

So he had grinned and hailed the taxi in hopes of getting her name and a possible new date. He hadn't expected to already _know_ her.

"_Jo? _Jo Marie James?"

She smiled at him, greeting him softly. _Never in a million years... _

"Wha-" He shook his head in amazement. "What are you doing here?" He asked, never noticing how she seemed to draw back slightly from him.

"Ah- work." She answered quickly, pushing a stray lock of her auburn hair behind her ears. _Camouflage and freckles... _Jo hadn't changed much. "How are you?" She asked.

"Great! Just... wow. I can't believe it. _Jo James_." He laughed. "How long has it been?"

* * *

I wanted to tell him; eight years, seven months, and four days- but I didn't. "A while." I answered awkwardly. "Its been a while."

Traffic picked up, blowing us around a bit and I flinched as impatient drivers honked loudly.

"Jeez Jo... it's so good to see you." He said with a smile I would have once called sincere... but I didn't really know Johnny anymore... he could have meant anything else just then.

A loud honk made us both jump from the taxi waiting agitatedly on the curb. "Just a minute!" Johnny called, then turned his attention back to me. He gazed at me and I blushed as I realized it was my turn to say something.

"You too, Johnny." I said softly... he hadn't changed... didn't even seem to remember why we had lost contact in the first place.

"God... it is so good to see you- wanna go somewhere? Catch up? I'm sure Sue would love to see you... she's married now you know."

I smiled sadly. "I know." He knew what I meant... of course I knew. Aliens on Mars probably knew Susan Storm had married Reed Richards. He shifted awkwardly. I shook my head. "But I have to go... duty calls."

"How long have you been here?"

"Not long." I lied. "A day or so... just visiting the office and then heading back home."

I fingered the strap of my shoulder bag, suddenly self-conscious and uncomfortable under the intensity of his bright, blue gaze.

"So you're working here?"

"Yeah."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a writer...reporter- freelance."

"Really? What paper?"

"The _Times._" I glanced at the taxi and then back at him, desperate to escape before he asked about anything else. "Thanks for the taxi Johnny... I should probably go."

"I could drive you." He said, gesturing with a jab over his shoulder. "My car is parked just down the street."

I shook my head apologetically. "Wouldn't want to have wasted this nice man's time for nothing. I'm fine... but thanks anyway." I made a movement towards the taxi- and he caught my arm. I stiffened, looking into up into his face. His hand was warm... _gentle_. But I steeled myself... we were long over... there was no going back.

"Can I call you? I'd like to see you again." He said gently, smiling cockily still.

I gently tugged my arm free from his grasp, my heart beating fiercely against my chest. "Yeah sure -uh- I really have to go." I slid into the taxi before he could say anything else besides 'good-bye'... but he'd always been good at saying that anyway. I met his gaze, those burning blue eyes. "Bye." I said softly, shutting the door and gesturing for the driver to go.

I didn't wait for Johnny to say anything, I looked ahead and stared at the road as the drive pulled away. I thanked God Johnny hadn't realized he didn't have my number.

Mondays... they gotta be the worst days of my life.

* * *

The _Times_... it wasn't the paper of my career or the job of my dreams- but it was something. I worked two jobs, the other was down at a stable doing stalls and giving lessons. It was supposed to be temporary- I had my cottage back home in the country where I split the rent with my best friend, Amy. She had the place to herself until I got back and I realized I owed her a call.

And then of course there was my family, my parents and my older sister. But Cathy, my sister, lived out in California with her husband and two children. I hadn't seen her since last Easter.

But it would only be a few more months tops... that was what I kept telling myself. But I had been here for a little over a month already and so far... things weren't looking so hot. After my encounter with Johnny, I dropped off my article and headed back to my apartment., I paid for the taxi and then retreated inside the building. I was tired... it had been a very long day.

I sat on the edge of my bed, set my shoulder bag on the floor and rubbed my knee. That was the main reason I had come to the city in the first place. My job at the _Times _was mostly just to keep money in the bank, money sorely needed to pay my various medical bills. That's what I was doing here, I was looking for a doctor. And so far... it wasn't going so well.

A month... a whole month in this God damn city and I was no closer to my goal then when I had first left home. And now I'd seen Johnny and Johnny had _seen_ me which was something I had been trying to avoid sine the first day I had seen him.

_I need some hot chocolate. _

* * *

Jo Marie... he had seen _Jo Marie. _He had to repeat it a few times to make sure he was saying it right. Jo Marie... just like he remembered. And it was then, as he watched her taxi disappear into traffic he realized that he didn't have her number.

He swore angrily, drawing stares from a few curious onlookers when he noticed that his fingers were starting to flame. He doused the flickering fire, shaking his hand and clutching them into fists. _Damn it! You'd think I'd learn how to control that by now... it's been over a year since I woke up in that hospital after the accident. _

He swatted angrily at the burnt fringes of his leather jacket. _It was one of my favorites... _And now it smelt strongly of burnt shit. He was attracting a crowd, saw a pretty girl on the corner of the street smile and wave to him.

It irritated him further that he was still shell-shocked by seeing his ex-girlfriend from who knew how long ago that he couldn't even enjoy the attention he was getting. He shoved his still smoking sleeve into his pocket and waved at the crowd around him with his other. He plastered on a smile, hoping no one would be stupid enough to approach him right now for an autograph. He turned sharply on them and started walking back to the Baxter Building.

_I need some air... and I need Reed to make me some non-flammable clothes. _

* * *

Sue was home when he got there, it was almost noon. She was playing on Reed's computers, piles of letters were strewn about the keyboard. He didn't have the energy to fight her right now, so he bypassed her altogether and moved to retreat into the kitchen.

"You're home early." She called, never turning her face from the screen as her fingers flew across the keyboard.

He grimaced. "Where's Reed?" He asked instead, changing the topic.

"Science Convention... something about Plasma Rays." She said distractedly. She paused and turned to look back at him with a smirk. "Something sure to bore you so I won't lavish in details."

"Does it kill people?"

She frowned. "Possibly."

"Then it's interesting." She stared at him for a moment, jaw working before he raised his hands up in defense and said. "Hey... joking here!"

Sue half-smiled and shook her head. She looked tired... and she'd dropped the conversation without a fight AND she wasn't smirking. Apparently she didn't want to fight either. He stopped, watching her before grudgingly walking over to where she sat and pulling up a chair. "Can't say you look so hot right now." He said, crossing his arms over the back of the chair. He watched as her lips twitched into another half-smile and she rubbed her forehead.

"I don't _feel_ so 'hot' right now." She replied. Sighing, she glanced back at him. "We got more today."

Johnny frowned, "More what?"

Her sharp eyes locked onto his burnt sleeve. "You'd think you'd get better at that by now." He glanced down at his sleeve non-chalantly and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter... more what?" He asked again, steering her back onto topic.

She shook her head, blinking as she remembered. "We received some more... _letters... _today."

Johnny cocked his head curiously. "From who?"

Sue gave him a weary look She picked up a pile of crisp, white envelopes and handed them to him. All were unopened except for one. All addressed to the 'Fantastic Four' and all lacking a return address. Recognition clicked instantly in his mind and he picked up the letters and glanced at his sister.

"Threats?" He asked, rising and pacing as he read the note sticking slightly out of the opened letter.

"The first one is... I haven't opened the others yet."

Johnny's azure gaze jumped over the page, a flicker of annoyance passed over his teenage-heart-throb features. Sometimes Sue had to remind herself that Johnny was as much a part of the team as she was and not one of those star-struck teens wandering the streets of New York. Unfortunately, and far too frequently for her taste, Johnny had gotten into the habit of making it far too difficult for her to discern between the two.

And now there was all this disappearing business... for a few years while she was with Von Doom she had lost contact with her younger brother altogether. And then there was all the trouble with NASA... and eventually he'd weaseled his way back into her life and onto the space station that had ended up changing their lives in a way that either of them had never imagined.

But Johnny had never liked being attached to anything, especially after their mother had died. And he certainly had _never _enjoyed obeying orders. Not now, not ever. The novelties of being a super hero had worn off... or begun to anyway... and Sue knew he hated being obligated to them all.

And now they had these threats to deal with. Threats demanding a meeting and a special request... or else to face the consequences. Johnny thought it was all a load of crap. But Johnny never did take anything seriously. It was always either his way... or else find a way to palliate the situation. Sue knew Johnny had a twisted sense of loyalty buried deep inside of hin... and he usually came through when they needed him... but not always.

She was worried that, someday, he wouldn't be there when they would need him _most. _She turned her attention back to him, watched at he shuffled through the letters. He was angry again, she could see the fire burning in his eyes. He crumbled the letters up in his hand, setting them aflame before she could say anything.

"Johnny!" She shrieked, jumping up as the burning bundle fell to the floor. He glanced down at it, clearly surprised and his eyes widening as the it began to burn the floor. Sue smothered it quickly and he glanced at her sheepishly as she sat down again and willed the head-ache away that had started to form in her forehead.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "It's just been happening lately."

She looked up at him, looking tired and haggard again. She smiled ruefully. "Try to quench the fire, Johnny. I'm sure Reed wouldn't feel inclined to make you those flame resistant clothes if you sent his life's work up in flames."

He grinned, feeling cocky as he noted that Sue really didn't _want _to lecture him. She breathed deeply, looking unsure as she stood again and fingered the remnants of his jacket sleeve. "Can you just... stick around for a while? Just until we get this thing straightened out?"

Johnny glanced irritably at the burnt sleeve and pulled off the jacket. He smiled and tossed it onto couch. "You worry too much." He said to her and she smiled in relief at his form of saying 'yes'.

She chuckled, shoved his shoulder slightly. "Because you don't worry enough." She replied.

"I'll stay." He said simply. "But we really do need to get Reed on the whole clothes situation."

She cocked her head, studying the sleeve once again. "Maybe you just need to get on the whole 'self-control' situation."

His grin widened. "Now why would I want to do that?" He said over his shoulder as he started heading up to his room.

"Try not to set the bed on fire." She called back as she sat again at the computer.

Johnny shook his head, shrugging his sister's comments off. _Married women. _He fought the urge to shudder. _Can't live with them... can't live without them. _

* * *

**A/N: **And now we have a more happy Johnny and a short reunion. :) I have to say that I was wowed by all the reviews I got... thank you all so much for your support! I really wasn't expecting to get any and now I'm always so excited when I post these chapters. :)

More about Jo is on the way... including why her physical issues require locating a doctor in the city over one locally. :) But that's in later chapters and I don't want to spoil my secrets. :) Next update should come mid to late next week, so look out for it! Again, reviews are always appreciated as they give me the incentive to update! And thanks, of course, to all of you who did review. :) And thanks a million to my beta, Kiann:)

Also, a shoutout to xfalloutgirlx for spying that little F4 error. Thanks a ton:)

Till next we meet...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Plotting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Plotting

**Chapter Quote: **"Fond of metaphors, doctor?"

* * *

I can admit it freely to myself... I hadn't come to New York for fresh career options. I had been more then happy in my country hometown in my country life. I had worked at a local stable and gave lessons. I _had_ been doing fine.

And then, seemingly out of no where, my knee had gotten worse.

I broke it a few years back... well... that was sort of an understatement. Shattered it was more like it... I'd broken it _bad. _I was in a hospital for six months, and in physical therapy for nearly a year after that- just learning how to walk again. I was fine for a while. My doctor at home said I was a miracle... that I was never suppose to ride again but I did. Again... I was _fine_ for _years..._ until recently that is.

Now my doctor back home is telling me that my knee is busted up good and that there is nothing he can do about it. He sent me here instead with a suggestion: get help. It doesn't lighten matters any with the knowledge that I might not be able to walk at all soon if I don't. According to Doc back home... I need a special procedure... one that's fresh to the medical books. So I'm thinking, great, I'm going to be a lab rat... but what choice to I have? Would I be able to live with myself afterwards knowing I had a chance, however slim, and I gave it away?

No... I needed God's help for sure on this one... but I wasn't giving up. So I took the job at the _Times_ to sedate my creative hunger and help pay the bills. Medicine isn't so cheap these days. And I took work at the stable to take my mind off... things. The horses clear my head far better then Johnny or anybody else had ever been able to.

I remember reading about him for a while when I was in college. I had just wanted to know what he was up to... maybe harboring a vain hope for a little while that he might somehow remember me...

He didn't.

But I'd laughed anyway - an underwear model - go figure. But I knew his life had gone on and so had mine. So I stopped reading the magazines and I'd gotten my degree. Funny how things never did end up _really_ working out for the best. So maybe in a way it _was _business that had brought me to New York- it was _my _business to make sure I got out of this mess still standing, and I meant it _literally_. I still had that name and number that my doctor had given me. Unfortunately, I didn't know if I had the money to pay him.

So I'd looked around instead, searched for other doctors who might be able to help me for a lower price tag. But it wasn't working and I needed to go back to square one.

I had a bowl of _Captain Crunch_ for dinner that night. I slid into my PJ's and curled up by one of my apartment windows, my head stuck in a book. Tomorrow I would work in the office... and hope to God that Johnny wouldn't find me there... or anywhere for that matter. But of course... that was assuming that he was even looking.

* * *

I got up with the sun that next morning. Sliding on a pair of faded, navy jeans and a green tank. I pulled on my sneakers and my denim jacket. Casual... that's what I was aiming for. My dark, auburn hair was pulled back into a loose plait. I had a car... it wasn't pretty but it was still a set of wheels- which was all that counted in my book.

I would call him today- that pricey doctor I'd been recommended from home. I was tired of living here. I missed Amy and my parents... even my dad's big German Shepard, Herman. I missed our horses and our church. Though God was present everywhere when I needed him... I felt lonely here... isolated. I just wanted to go home. I hated the fast paced life-style of this place. All the noise... all the people- no. It was time for a change. I'd call him... talk to him... and maybe he'd be the one to make me better again.

* * *

The surgeon's name was Dr. Phillip Lewis. I called his office and after a quick chat he agreed to meet me tomorrow for dinner. He was a pleasant enough fellow by his voice, easy to talk to and he understood my problem after only a brief interview. He was an angel after everything I had gone through.

We'd meet in Friday's, which was three blocks from my building ans four from his. I thanked God silently as we hung up, breathing deeply as I realized I had hope once more. I had only to hand in my article tomorrow morning for my job at the _Times_, so right now it was off to the stables for me.

Located discreetly on the edges of the city, Corner Brook Stables was nothing much to look at. We mostly supplied carriage horses for tourists in Central Park. But even carriage horses need some looking after... and a good dose of TLC- which is what I made sure they got. The owner of the stable, Bobby White, was an old friend of my father's from their days together in the Vietnam War. My father had secured a position for me soon after my arrival. I tried to persuade my parents not to worry, but my mom still called weekly with updates on the farm. For that I was extremely grateful.

It was the middle of the afternoon by the time my stalls were done. I cleaned tack, polished a few pairs of boots, and decided to stay longer and brush down horses until it was time for me to get cleaned up. I was in the middle of brushing my third horse when my boss appeared. Bobby White, well into his fifties, had a mop of graying, black hair and eyes a clear, calm brown. He was a man of average build and stature- not much to look at. But it was his commanding personality that won him the respect he deserved. For Bobby earned the affections of both his horses and workers relatively quickly.

He looked haggard as he paused beside the horse I was grooming. I stopped currying the horse's fur to gaze at him. "Are you all right, boss?" I asked curiously.

He seemed startled by my voice and turned to me in surprise. "That you, Jo?"

I stopped currying altogether. "'Course it's me. Who else would it be?" I said with a quizzical smile on my face. He nodded... then shook his head as if to rid himself of something unpleasant.

"I had a visitor a little while ago... younger man... was asking questions about you..." Bobby said breathlessly.

I cocked my head. "Me?"

He nodded, rubbed his temples. "Down right nasty fellow if you ask me... told him to leave..."

I glanced out the aisle way down towards the door that led to Boss's office. I saw a red-haired man glance back at me for an instant- but he was gone before I could sat anything. I turned back to Bobby, took a step closer. "You all right?" I asked, touching his arm.

Bobby flinched, nodded again. "I'll be fine- just need some rest is all." He shook his head again, pulled his arm away. He glanced at the horse I'd been grooming, patted its neck and blinked. The horse was grey, mostly black. "Capricorn." Bobby cooed to him softly. He stoked the horse's neck one more time and he flinched. After a minute or so he turned to me, focusing his brown eyes at me, which seemed slightly clouded, and he spoke. "I think you should go home, Jo."

I looked at him in surprise. "I still have three more horses to rub down, Bobby."

"John will take care of them." He answered quickly without meeting my inquiring gaze. He was referring to the other stable hand who worked here... but I was confused. Had I done something wrong? Was Bobby going to fire me? And who was the guy Bobby was talking about? The aisles were empty though and I couldn't see or hear anything besides the traffic outside. I stole a glance at the brush dangling from my hand... what was wrong with him?

"I'll finish Capricorn and then I'll head out."

Bobby shook his head again, fidgeted nervously with his hands. "I'll take care of him, Jo. Just... just leave... ok?"

I was speechless, I stared at Bobby for a moment- trying to decipher what exactly was wrong with my usually unshakable employer. But Bobby didn't look like he needed questions, no matter how badly I needed answers. I bit my lip and tossed the brush into my grooming bucket and patted the thoroughbred's neck. "Sure." I said softly, grabbing my jacket off a stall door and sliding it onto my shoulders.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I stepped away from Capricorn and looked to Bobby for further instructions.

But Bobby was frowning again and he flinched as he shook his head. "Uh... don't come back till Friday... ok Jo? Take a break."

I wasn't sure what I had done wrong in Bobby's eyes. Actually... I didn't have a clue. But it stung, no matter what the reason, that he was keeping me away from the horses- which he knew were one of the focal points of my life.

I wasn't even sure if I should be insulted, angry, hurt, or stunned. Frankly, I thought it was _Bobby _who needed the rest. I turned on my heel and limped as quickly as I could towards the barn door. Several horses swung their heads over their stall doors, gazing at me with inquisitive, dark eyes. But I didn't pause to look at them. Tears sprang to my eyes and my knee stung.

I'd seen Johnny and now Bobby was keeping me away from the horses- the only thing left that was keeping me sane. I had a meeting with a possible new doctor and I was a wreck.

_This is crazy. _

I walked as quickly as I could down the street- keeping my head low so no one would see my tears.

* * *

The room was elaborately decorated- tapestries proclaiming the wonders of every great empire; sculptures from around the words; lavish furniture exalting in the life of the wealthy. The woman laying lounging on the mahogany framed bed, however, claimed a world-wide neutrality by her taste in art. Her features were that of Spanish origin- dark hair, dark eyes, and the dark, olive skin common to her race.

She stretched lazily on the rich quilting of the bed, tapped her feet impatiently and gazed through cat-like eyes at the clock before her, wondering to herself how much longer her associate would keep her waiting.

With the airs of a princess and the impression that this vivacious, young woman was frequently doted upon - one wouldn't dream to guess the motives behind her impatience. A knock sounded at her door and with a single, graceful movement; she pushed herself upright on the bed- bare legs and feet tucked under her to face the door.

"Come." She said serenely, fingering the thin straps of her thigh-long, silky, black dress. She hid her surprise with a mask of distaste as the figure of a middle-aged man appeared. Not as of yet to be considered elderly, but not quite as young as he once was, the man was of tallish build with greying brown hair and flashing hazel eyes. Though his most distinguishing feature was the dark scar that ran across his right eye in a jagged line.

He tipped his hat to the woman on the bed, closing the door behind him with a knowing smile. "The stable owner was taken care of... as planned." He announced at his entrance, not bothering with the politeness of formalities.

The younger woman's eyes flashed with irritation. "Why did you enter before my maid announced you?"

The man shrugged, took a seat across the room from her and poured himself a glass of brandy. The woman's voice was richly accented, melodious... and inviting a times. Though presently her words bore the hint and severity of thinly disguised anger.

"I knew my way around." The man answered. "Did our letters reach their destination?"

"Indeed... it was arranged." She answered, leaning forward to extenuate her meaning and meeting his gaze with her almond-shaped eyes.

The man nodded, grinning slightly. "The girl is falling right into our plans. She'll be meeting with the good, Dr. Phillip Lewis tomorrow at five o'clock on the dot."

The woman chuckled, "Amazing how cooperative she's been... aye? As if she yearns for the opportunities we will present her with."

The man wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Yes... about that. This whole business is getting rather risky... don't you think? I mean, it'll all fall to pieces if she simply doesn't survive the procedure. And even if she does... what then? You must have surmised that we won't really be able to ever let her go- the media will be all over her in a second."

The woman tossed her glossy curls, fingers tapping her pillows. "Do you think I don't know this? It will happen this way- it must."

"But there are so many other possibilities...so many other roads we might take. Why this one? Why the road with the most ditches?"

The woman smirked. "Fond of metaphors, _doctor_?"

The man bristled, but other then that showed not outward sign of his annoyance. "My alias is not something to be bandied about with, _Selene. _Even this mansion of yours has eyes."

"Just as you are toying with my plans? Don't be paranoid, Dick. But in answer to your doubts this _is_ the way that will work best."

"But how do you know that this girl will even get to him? She hasn't been in contact with him for years!"

"Oh... men don't understand anything useful." Selene pouted and crossed her arms. "She'll get to him all right... despite his capricious nature, Johnny Storm hasn't gotten over his former lost love."

The man scoffed. "And you would know...?"

She smiled. "I have my resources. But ease those fears, Dick. You'll soon be getting what we both want."

The man, Dick, raised his brows and Selene rose from the bed and gazed out one of the enormous windows in the room, her slender fingers tugging at the elegant drapes.

"An end to Jonathan Storm."

* * *

**A/N: **And I've finally introduced the bad guys... what do you think? I made a lot of subtle references to what's been going on lately in this story. Don't know if anyone caught them but they are there just the same. :) Happy belated Memorial Day my fellow Americans! I wanted to post this chapter then as a surprise... but it didn't really happen. So here it is.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! They always encourage me to want to post more. :) Again, if you spot any errors- grammatical or otherwise, please don't hesitate to say so in your review! I don't bite. :) Thanks also to my wonderful beta, Kiann. :)

That's all for now folks, till next week:) Toodles!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Miss James

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Miss James

**Chapter Quote: **"As if you can talk, _Rocky._ You look more like a Pokémon then a superhero."

* * *

"I saw someone from home today."

Reed glanced up at Johnny, seated across from him at their table. "Really?" He asked curiously, "Who?"

"Probably some hooker from your first days at school... huh kid?" Asked Ben Grimm, trying to hide his smirk from behind the expressionless face he usually donned. He slurped a liter of _Coke_ as Johnny stole a glare at him and opened his mouth to reply, just as Sue hastily diverted his attention.

"From home, Johnny?" She asked pointedly, steering him back on track.

"Yeah... I saw Jo."

Sue looked up at him sharply. "Jo Marie James?" She clarified, exchanging a glance with Reed. Johnny ignored Sue's gaze and cut in again with vague irritation.

"She was trying to hail a cab."

"So she's here... in the city?" Sue asked, lowering her fork to her plate with a soft click.

Johnny nodded. "Apparently. She said she was here on business."

Sue shook her head. "That doesn't sound much like Jo." She gave him the 'mom look' and folded her hands together, resting them on the table.

"So she didn't call? Nothing?"

Sue shook her head. "Who is this, Miss James?" Reed asked politely, glancing first at his wife and then at Sue.

"Johnny dated her in high school." Sue answered promptly, glaring at Johnny whose annoyance was now clearly visible. She looked back at Johnny, hesitated, and then spoke again. "How was she?" Sue spoke cautiously, knowing full well that talking about Jo was treading on dangerous ground. She could remember the withdrawn and quiet Jo James easily, an unusual person for such a usual town. The two of them had been friends and Sue had been the one to introduce Jo to her brother. Then Sue had left for college and after Johnny and Jo's break-up, she'd sort of lost touch. She never got the full details of their falling out from either of them, but Sue knew well enough that the two hadn't ended on good terms.

Johnny bit into his steak, chewing thoughtfully. "I mean... she must have known we were here... who doesn't?"

"Chew with your mouth closed." His sister chided absentmindedly and Johnny turned to give her a disbelieving glare.

"Sorry." He said, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue.

Sue grimaced. "So mature Johnny."

"Of course, _mom_."

Sue sighed, shook her head. "Maybe Jo didn't want to be found." She replied in reference to his previous question.

Ben chuckled under his breath. "Always one for the ladies... aye Johnny boy?"

"At least I pick ones who can _see_, butterfinger." Johnny snapped back.

"At least mine stay with me longer then a one night stand." Ben countered, his countenance darkening in reply to Johnny's verbal assault on Alicia.

"Easy guys..." Reed cut in, stretching his arm to reach for a pitcher of water behind him on the counter.

"What... did you flame out, flame boy?" Ben asked, his eyes narrowing at Johnny.

"As if you can talk, _Rocky._ You look more like a Pokémon then a superhero." Ben had risen, as had Johnny, both ready to fight it out then and there.

"Johnny!" Sue said loudly in a shrill tone.

Johnny turned and glared at her. "Sue!" He said mockingly in return.

"All right, that's enough!" Reed was standing now too, had a hand blocking the two over heated and over insulted men from each other. "Could we please get through this meal without bursting into flames?" He glanced pointedly at Johnny and the youngest of the group slumped back into his chair with a thud.

Grumbling, Johnny crumbled his napkin, watching with satisfaction as it popped with a spark and some smoke into a pile of ashes on his plate. "I'm done." He said abruptly, he tossed his plate into the sink with a flourish- watching his friends around the table flinch as it clattered and clanged. Ben didn't move though... Ben only blinked.

"You're turning into a right smart jackass... did you know that?" He asked of the younger man.

Johnny stood, stretched, and snapped his fingers- igniting a flame. "As if I care." He smiled innocently.

Sue was rubbing her forehead and Reed sighed, returning to his meal. Ben shook his head. "Something's got to your head kid... and I ain't gonna be the one to figure out what."

Johnny shrugged. "I'm going out... anybody got a problem with that?" He didn't bother to look at Sue, but fixed his gaze instead on Reed. The leader of their group nodded slowly.

"You know about the threats... will you be gone long?"

Johnny tried not to snap at his brother-in-law, who he knew was just trying to make sure they all stayed together. Unfortunately, he wasn't in the best of moods even though he knew the fight he'd nearly gotten into with Ben was mostly his fault.

"I'll be back by noon the latest." His gaze drifted to his sister who was carefully avoiding looking at him with her head bent low over her food. "Try not to miss me." His dry humor was lost on the others.

"Go on then..." Reed said with a nod. "...we'll be here."

Johnny saluted sarcastically. "Yes sir." He replied, smiling again, turning on his heel, and exiting the room.

* * *

I sat nervously at a table in _Friday's _that day, waiting for my guest to arrive. I sipped at my water, then plucking the lemon slice from the side, I sucked the juice from it's core and cringed as the bitter taste flooded my taste buds. I glanced at the window... feeling immensely bored. But, seeing as Dr. Lewis wasn't here yet, I placed the lemon skin against my teeth so that the yellow skin faced outward. I smiled and glanced at my reflection in the window- remembering how I used to do this with my friends when I was younger.

Just then I saw a shadow fall on the table before me and a deep voice asked, "Ms. James, I presume?"

I turned sharply to meet the stranger and found myself staring into the jacket of a navy blue suit. I looked up in surprise into the face above me and I was met by a stern mouth, twitching with the tell-tale signs of an impending smile.

"Ms. James?" He asked again, and upon raising his hand to his mouth, he tapped his front teeth.

My eyes widened as I remembered the lemon core still wedged between my teeth and I hastily spit it out onto a napkin and set it on the table, my cheeks coloring furiously. He held out his hand as I did my best to avoid his gaze.

"Doctor Phillip Lewis at your service." He said, and he took a seat.

* * *

Dr. Lewis asked me to call him, Phillip, though I doubt I ever would. The man and a slight edge to him that required respect. No matter what he said- he would be Dr. Lewis to me. He was a very kind man, don't get me wrong, though his slightly unusual features would say otherwise. He had greying, brown hair and sharp hazel eyes. He also had an interesting scar which ran down the length of his cheek in a jagged line. If I have been a bolder girl... I might have asked where he had obtained it... but of course I wasn't a bold girl so our conversation was strictly business. Well... at least _his _business was to learn about me... which is what we did.

I liked him straight off. He seemed to have a genuine understanding about how uncomfortable I was speaking with him about my accident and he didn't rush or interrupt me. He only listened with the patience of a saint as I gave him an overview of my accident, recovery, and my recent problems which had brought me here to New York. I had taken to using a cane to hobble about on occasion, which is what I had done earlier today. I hadn't even been able to make the three block walk from my apartment to this restaurant.

My knee ached constantly and every day I began to feel old fears resurface, the biggest was however, losing the ability to walk. Dr. Lewis (Phillip if you will) took notes on what I said every so often, but he never interrupted me. When he finally did speak, his voice was sympathetic, though still bearing that strong edge I've mentioned previously.

He asked me a few questions... some about my medical background, a few on my accident, and a few inquiring about the treatment I'd received at the hospital originally. After about a half hour of this he paused and looked me square in the eye.

"Ms. James..." He began slowly. "The procedure I would use to correct the problem with your knee is a very risky one... do you understand that?" I met his gaze and I steeled my own. With confidence, I nodded even though I felt my insides twisting as I did so. "Then you also realize there is a risk of failure and that you would lose the use of your leg entirely? Perhaps both?"

I pushed a cold french fry around my plate with my fork. Of course I had known that... I had known all that before I had even called him. It was the main reason I had come to the city in the first place. If it failed... I was in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. If I didn't go through with it... I still was probably in a wheel chair for the rest of my life. If it worked... which was a 50 chance... well... if it _worked_...

"I understand doctor." I said firmly.

Dr. Lewis nodded, and he handed me a card. It was sort of like a business card... except that it also had an appointment time written onto it. Printed on it though was the name and address of the hospital where he worked, directions, and also his own phone number, name and home address.

"Can you come to my office Friday at three? I'd like to give you a brief physical examination, retrieve some information, and then I will do my best to fix you up in no time Ms. James."

I was surprised to say the least. This whole process had been much more complicated with the other doctors... and it all seemed to easy somehow. Surely getting such a risky surgery wasn't this easy? But Dr. Lewis seemed so reassuring... and frankly, I was too desperate to go over any more cons on my situation. It was done... and soon it would be all over for better or for worse. And then I would go home. Besides, I had heard relatively good things about Dr. Lewis and his work, so, with a smile of gratitude I shook his hand and I thanked him heartily.

He payed for lunch, and even offered to drive me home. When I politely refused he helped me outside, hailed a cab, and shook my hand once more. "And I will see you soon, Ms. James." He said as I slid into the taxi. He waved good-bye and shut the door. And, in a daze, the taxi got me home. Walking up the apartment stairs, I shuddered as I realized with a chilling sensation, that I didn't like not knowing what the future held in store for me.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes... a short chapter. Sorry. But I'll get another up this week to compensate for that. :) I hope you all like. A little bit of Johnny just because I missed his and Ben's fights. And mostly Jo... who's past is starting to get slightly more mysterious...and all will be revealed in due time:)

Coming up, another confrontation between Johnny and Jo, some more fast Johnny, and some more Jo. :) So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing:) And thanks to my beta, Kiann, for being so wonderful. :)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. A Real Ladies' Man

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

A Real Ladies' Man

**Chapter Quote: **"Where are you taking me, Johnny?" I asked. "I'm not one of your city gals you know."

* * *

He went to the tracks, relishing in the feel of his motorcycle beneath him and the roar of the watching crowd in his ears. Adrenaline pumped hotly through his body and he let out a whoop as he raced up a hill and soared over it and then through the air. It was moments like these that defined him- not the rescues, not the team... it was _this. _This was who Johnny Storm was. He lived for fast cars and women.

Reed had once commented on his passion for the two. But for all his brains, Reed was always one step behind him in the real world. Reed just didn't understand... for all his flexibility, he was a dried up, old stiff. He didn't get _anything_. Ben was as rock hard inside as he was outside as far as Johnny was concerned. He never got it... hell... Ben probably still hated his guts for all he knew.

And then there was Sue. She'd always played the 'mother' he had _never _wanted _or_ needed. Always telling him what to do... always looking out for him. He didn't need a mom... he'd lost one of those already.

He jerked at the handle bars of his bike and he felt his irritation at Sue melt away as he sped up another hill and made the jump. _Just like heaven. _His anger gave him strength, confidence- like he was invincible. Nothing could touch him- no one in the world could tell him what to do when he was up here.

Nothing could stop him.

That was one of the reasons he came out here. Despite the crowds he'd attract while walking through the choked streets on Manhattan, he loved the sound of fans screaming his name when he was in the arena. Reed said he couldn't use his powers frivolously... he said it was too dangerous now that they knew someone was targeting them.

He knew Reed had a point, but it irritated him further not being able to flame up at will. Reed didn't understand that either. All the time, Johnny felt like he _was on fire_- and it felt good. But feeling good meant he could hurt someone, so he always had to subconsciously keep a damper on his emotions- or else **POOF!** And he was in flames. So basically... he had to remain in an emotionless state most of the time. If he got too angry, sparks would start to fly until flames were licking his fingertips.

It was worse when he was with the ladies.

Then the blood was pumping hotly through his body that threatened to ignite both himself and the woman he was making love to. That was _really _hard. But here... here it was only him, the bike, and the dirt beneath his wheels. He had changed since last year... and not just because now he could light himself on fire... or fly for that matter. He was different... and he was enjoying himself in full.

The crowd cheered as he landed a jump and he felt his blood racing, he raised his fist in victory and he closed his eyes, relishing the moment as they screamed his name. "Johnny! Johnny! Johnny!"

He smirked as he thought of Sue, of her reprimand nearly a year ago. "_Just for the record... they love me!" _She'd never come to watch him out here... none of them ever had. They'd never had a thousand people scream their names, proclaiming their adoration. They just didn't _get_ it.

He removed his helmet and smiled as he caught sight of camera's flashing his way. This was living... _this_ was _life._ It was late, but he'd told Reed he'd be back in the morning... which meant a whole night of uncensored freedom. There was a woman waiting by the out gate, she was smiling lustfully at him. Blondes... _God he liked blonds_. She leveled her eyes at him, watching him with a calculating gaze.

"Johnny... _Johnny_?"

He turned his head, saw another biker stopped beside him. "You coming back out, man?"

Johnny glanced at the jumps, briefly imagining taking them once more. Even at this hour he felt energized... ready to take on anything. But then there was that _blonde_... still beckoning to him, filling his head with images of a pleasurable, _passionate _evening.

He ignored the feeling that gnawed his conscience that he'd be falling right into one of Sue's lectures. He could remember them still, all from getting drunk, to reprimanding him on his one-night stands. As if she hadn't had her own share of them before she'd married Reed. He _refused_ to even _consider_ the idea she'd been celibate while in her relationship with Von Doom. It was ridiculous... _who saved it all for marriage anyway these days_?

"Johnny?" The biker persisted, but his mind was made up. He swung his legs off the bike and declined.

"I got company tonight." He said, gesturing apologetically to the blonde.

The biker grinned. "The benefits of fame and fortune...sure man. I got it. See you around?"

Johnny waved his agreement and the biker sped off. "Took you long enough, handsome." The blonde said softly as he casually greeted her.

"Had to get away... let me put my bike away."

She shrugged. "Your place or mine?"

Johnny imagined briefly the rest of them waiting back home for him... and himself bringing a hot chick through the door. He shuddered. "Got anything to eat?"

She smiled. "I cook." She said easily.

Johnny grinned, slid his arm around her shoulders. "Then lets eat."

* * *

It was Sunday... I had gone to Mass. I wouldn't call myself a perfect Catholic... I had my faults. And I knew subconsciously what my father would have said to that. He said none of us were perfect... that God gave us free will so that we could _choose_ to serve him. But he also knew we made mistakes... which is why we never gave up hope. Because the penitent were always forgiven.

I hadn't been to church since college... that was during the first years when I hadn't been able to ride horses or compete with them anymore. I'd wanted to go to the Olympics... it had always been a dream of mine. And it just fell through after my accident.

I'd been angry after that... angry that my dreams had been stolen from me. I was a cradle Catholic... but I realized afterwards just how weak my faith truly was when I realized my anger towards God came from the looming nightmare of never being able to ride again. That was when I had stopped going to church altogether. I wondered what had brought me back to it as I walked down the streets of New York.

It was beautiful out, and on these sorts of days I found I just couldn't bring myself to use a cane. I still had my favorite hymn stuck in my head... _And he was will raise you- on eagle's wings. Bear you up on the breath of dawn... _I hummed it as I thought. I guess it was because I was scared. I'd met with Dr. Lewis again over the course of the week, he had set up a date for my surgery after getting my medical records in order. I had two weeks.

It wasn't as if I hadn't gone into surgery before... because I had. But all those times before my parents had been with me... and now I was alone. Alone with a surgery that could take away the usage of my legs forever. I was nervous anyway, and I would feel ill at night just thinking about it.

Was that the reason for me going to church now? Or had my guilty conscience finally caught up to me? I sighed, my mother always said that we go to God when we need help... when we were afraid. But what was this fear the plagued me? I stopped at a lamp-post and looked up into the sky... blue as sapphires, with the sky-scrapers soaring above me, making me feel even more insignificant that I always was.

_Surgery_... I should call my parents and talk to them about it... but I don't want them to worry. Besides... there isn't much they can do anyway. A slight breeze weaseled its way down into the depths of the city and it ruffled through my hair as I looked down at myself. I was wearing a simple, brown shirt and a pale blue tee. Always look nice for church... that's what my mother had always taught me. "_If you can look nice for some boy, then you can look nice for your creator."_

For nearly an hour after Mass I had felt peaceful... and then I had started thinking again about the weeks to come... and I became frightened. I hadn't been able to get Johnny out of my head either. We had ended what relationship we had, had years ago. Yet it still amazed me that, somehow, after everything he had done to me, that I still loved him.

I shook my head, smiling slightly. What strange thoughts were running through my head today. I hadn't even given Johnny my number, after my surgery I'd be going home and I'd leave the city, and Johnny, far behind.

Besides, this city was definitely big enough for me not to bump into him. After all... celebs like the Human Torch didn't just go strolling down the streets of Manhattan right?

Well, apparently, I was wrong.

* * *

Again, he'd gotten drunk and, again, he'd found himself tickled silly and lulled to sleep in the arms of stranger. _A beautiful stranger though. _Johnny wondered vaguely as he tugged listlessly at his clothing if Sue would consider that a danger. He smirked... of course she would. Anything that had to do with him enjoying himself was dangerous after all. He remembered her reprimand after they'd first been saddled with their powers.

"_It's too dangerous to go out in public."_

"_You've been saying that for years."_

He'd hated how she had called their extraordinary gifts 'symptoms' as if they were dying or they'd infect someone else. Didn't they _get _it? He could lite himself on _fire!_ That was cool! She could turn invisible... Reed could stretch- which looked gross but did have its advantages. And Ben... well... he wasn't pretty- but being that strong was _sorta_ awesome.

He'd gotten himself a girl and Alicia couldn't see the weird orange color of his... uh... skin... anyway. Come to think of it however, he wondered how the blind chick would do in bed with pebbles. Johnny winced. _Ouch. _But despite everything... none of them had seen it... and even now the rest of them seemed to regard their present positions more as jobs then anything else.

They just didn't enjoy it... and that was what he couldn't understand. It was cool to be a super-hero. Fame, fortune, women... everyone knew his name and adored him for what he could do. And it was there... with these two facts, that Johnny was different from the rest of them. And it would those two things that would always keep him separated.

His headache had worn off a little while ago... now there was only a dull ache remaining. But nothing would keep him from enjoying the attention he got as he strolled leisurely back to the Baxter Building. He'd smile mischievously at the ladies, wave when he heard his name called... sometimes he'd even stop to make an inspiring comment to a kid or two. He had an action figure now... the plastic figurine looked nothing like him besides some extra muscle mass here and there, but it had adopted his catch phrase 'flame on'. He'd seen a few kids with them already as he walked home.

Besides... how cool was that to talk about with someone? _Oh yes... TOYS R US just sent me the prototype... my face is off. But no matter- how is your action figure coming? _Reed had wanted him home by dawn... he glanced at his wrist watch, smirking. It was almost 11:30 in the morning. Maybe he'd get a bite to eat before he headed home... he was late already and an early lunch wouldn't make a difference would it?

Changing course, he crossed the street, hands in his pockets, gazing momentarily at the crowds before and behind him... when he suddenly saw her again.

She was standing, a pencil behind one ear. She was concentrating on something she'd apparently written on a notepad and she sank wearily into a nearby bench by the time he'd caught up to her. She looked tired and had on the 'please-no-one-talk-to-me' look that he remembered so well from their high school days. She was dressed modestly... a concept she had tried to explain to him countless times but he'd never fully grasped. And she looked... well... _sort of _pretty in a Jo James kind of way.

She leaned back against the bench, sighing as she held the pad limply in her hand. He couldn't help but smile... Jo had never liked the city- she couldn't help but to stand out.

"No taxi today, milady?" He asked, walking casually over to her with his hands still stuck deep into his pockets. Suddenly his head didn't hurt so much anymore. Jo looked up, startled by his voice. No. She hadn't changed a bit. She'd been in such a hurry last time that he hadn't really been able to get a good look at her. Her auburn colored hair was swept back into a simple braid. She was wearing plain clothes... she looked fresh from the country. Even her blouse was cut modestly... not an ounce of cleavage to be seen.

Though it did reveal smooth skin and her breast bones. She looked pretty... the kind of pretty that only looked good on Jo and made other women look like spinsters. He realized that was something he had always liked about her. Her face was pale... and she looked tired. But he could still see that old fire behind those blue eyes. She blinked once or twice before she tried to rise hurriedly to her feet.

He held out his hand, smiling. "No... sit. I want to talk to you."

She looked up at him for a second before she hesitantly sank back down onto the bench. "Hey Johnny." She said softly, giving him a weak smile. He felt a frown twitch at the corners of his mouth. _Is she afraid of me?_ He wondered to himself, contemplating whether or not the thought bothered him.

"Now its been a while since we got to talk Jo. And last time I saw you we barely got to say hi before you fled in a cab."

She didn't say anything at first, her brows met. "I hadn't realized that there was anything for us to talk about." She countered softly. She looked back at the pad in her hand and evasively avoided his questioning gaze.

"Come on Jo... we were great while we lasted. Tell me you really don't want to talk?"

She half-smiled.

"Just to talk Jo... honestly. I mean... God! Its been a while."

* * *

After what Johnny Storm had made me go through I didn't think there was anything or anyone in the world that would condemn me to speaking with him. But I hadn't sought him out... he'd found me. For that at least, I supposed, I could at _least_ talk with him.

I glanced down at my notes of how much my surgery would cost and I fought myself not to wince as I glanced at the numbers I had come up with. I flipped the cover on my pad and slid it discreetly into my shoulder bag. "We can talk." I said finally, turning to look at him again with a confident and unassuming gaze. Handsome as ever, Johnny smiled. He was the kind of man who knew exactly how good lookin' he was, and had no issues whatsoever about flaunting those masculine wiles on any female he desired.

I hoped Johnny hadn't sunk to flirting with every woman he saw- though I wouldn't put it past him. I knew the old Johnny Storm and this Johnny Storm was just as handsome, if not more so, and he stank with liquor- which I knew would make him overconfident.

"Good... come on. Lets go somewhere. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

I shook my head, and was about to decline any notions of eating out but he held up his hand to silence me.

"I insist... for old times sake?"

Honestly, I didn't owe Johnny _anything, _no matter how far we went back. But I guess God was whispering in my ear because I agreed and let him help me up- wincing only a little and praying Johnny wouldn't notice and inquire.

He didn't.

He was always sort of oblivious like that.

"Where are you taking me, Johnny?" I asked. "I'm not one of your city gals you know." I playfully traced the outline of a kiss mark half- hidden under his collar. He grinned,

"I promise- grated to the core. You could probably bring old James senior and your mom if you liked to this place."

I nodded. "All right, lets go."

"Trust me on this one Jo, you'll be fine."

_Trust Johnny? _Never in a million years.

* * *

**A/N: **I liked this chapter much better. More Johnny... more Jo. And a dab of humor. Jo's faith is very important to her and as you can see, it is one of the stark contrast differences between her and Johnny. And you all _still _don't know why they broke up in the first place- but that's to come eventually.

Next chapter: An angry Jo, an oblivious Johnny, some hints about the past... and boneless buffalo wings. Yep... and they are yummy:)

Anyway, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and thanks to Kiann for betaing:)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. For the Sake of Old Times

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

For the Sake of Old Times

**Chapter Quote: **"Can't say I've met many guys who can light themselves on fire... or fly.""

* * *

True to his word, Johnny took me to a place that I didn't mind so much at all. It was a diner, located just a block or two from where I'd been sitting only moments before his arrival. It wasn't one of those old diners though, the kind that were well past their prime, this diner was just simple. And it was in this simplicity that made me like it so much. The menu was cheap enough for me to afford but Johnny insisted on covering the bill- he looked so pleased with this rare gentlemanly gesture that I was persuaded to his view rather easily. Again, another weakness of mine.

It was also so unassuming that we wouldn't have a hoard of screaming fan girls crowding around us or scantily dressed girls falling 'accidentally' into Johnny's lap. I ordered Boneless Buffalo Wings and fries. Johnny got a macho burger with toppings that made my insides curl. He was being pleasant enough so I guessed I could pay him a similar courtesy. It was, after all, only one lunch.

"Now I can understand tomato and lettuce on a burger... but tomato, blueberries, and chocolate chips...?"

"Don't forget the cheese." Johnny replied, nodded enthusiastically.

"That's just gross." I said, trying not to look as revolted as I felt at the thought of the mix.

He shrugged. "Can't take it James? I thought you were tougher than that."

His words sparked a memory and I remembered him ordering similar, disgusting burgers on our first dates. Was it a coincidence or a gesture meant purposely to remind me of better times between us? I wasn't sure. I looked at him with a smile. "I can handle a lot of things... but former high school jocks turned super hero and currently on suicidal missions eating evil concoctions is all just a bit much for me."

Johnny laughed. "You haven't changed a bit Jo."

I smiled serenely- I wouldn't be meeting with him again anyway and he didn't have to know anything about my life or what _had, _in fact, changed in it. "But you have." I said, crossing my arms and resting them on the table. "'Can't say I've met many guys who can light themselves on fire... or fly."

Johnny grinned, he held out a hand in front of me and snapper his fingers. I could see the amusement in his eyes as my eyes widened in astonishment as a flame flickered from his thumb. I had seen Johnny on fire before on the TV... or in pictures. I met literally of course. But to see a guy before me, one I used to date, snap his fingers to have fire appear was a lot more impressive when you saw it in person. He snapped his fingers again and the flame went out. I blinked once or twice to adjust my vision before I regarded him again with blue eyes.

"Pretty cool... right?" He asked me with pride etched in his handsome features. No wonder why girls drooled over him... there wasn't another man in the world like Johnny. And he was also both rich _and _good looking- it was a dangerous combination. He was just begging for attention... and boy did he get it all right. He could have any woman he wanted... but it was interesting to find that he didn't want just _one. _I guessed that it was just in his nature to have as many as he wanted.

He discarded each as efficiently and easily as he would a soiled pair of clothes. No regrets... no hesitations. Which was why I knew, no matter what, that I was the one woman on earth that he _wouldn't _be able to have. The thought appealed to me and I relished in it.

"So how does it work? Do you have to tell yourself when and where to light up...? Or does it just happen?"

* * *

Johnny's brows met at this question, "It's kinda both. I've just got to het a handle of my self-control... at least that's what Sue says."

Jo's brows rose at this statement and she smiled with an amused expression on her face. "Well... you must be a hot one in bed." She said snidely.

He winced. He could easily joke about women to his friends at the track or even with the cocky reporters. But having Jo tease him about the way he lived was something entirely different. Not only because the barb stung, but also because he knew she wasn't just joking. Jo _knew _what he had been up to lately and she was disappointed in him. Because despite the smile she wore, he could see her disappointment in her eyes. He felt somehow like he had let her down- but that made no sense at all.

He liked the way he lived... he enjoyed himself. He and Jo had been over for a while now and there was no reason for him to feel guilty about anything. Unfortunately, he didn't feel like that. So when he smiled at her, it was a weak smile- hiding his unexplained shame. And when he spoke his words sounded unconvincing and flat to his own ears. "You could say that." He said simply and was mercifully spared from meeting her burning gaze when the waitress appeared suddenly at their table again.

* * *

My wings looked delicious, Johnny's burger however made both me and the waitress grimace. She walked away, shaking her head while Johnny picked up his burger and started to eat while I bowed my head and whispered a prayer of thanks like I had been doing since I was old enough to talk. I made the sign of the cross once I finished, then I too bit into my meal. I tried avoiding looking at Johnny's burger as the spicy meat lightly burned my tongue.

He chewed thoughtfully for a minute, watching me through blue eyes. "So... you're still doing the 'God' thing?"

* * *

Her eyebrows rose at the question and a knowing smile wormed its way onto her face. "As a matter of fact... yes."

"Is that what you were doing this morning?"

"Going to church, you mean?" She chewed on a french fry and nodded.

"Is that a fad or something? Like you'll grow out of it?" As soon as he spoke the words he knew they were stupid. Even though he considered Jo's religion for old people and mom's with screaming kids, he knew the comment was uncalled for.

Jo cocked her head and he winced inwardly when he saw the disappointment again, though she tried to craftily hide it behind a smile. "So... you still doing the 'jerk' thing?"

He grimaced. "Guess I deserved that."

Jo nodded acutely, sipped from her glass of lemonade. "Don't worry about it too much Johnny, you were always one for speaking your mind- no matter what was in it." There was a double meaning behind her words- something mean and ugly that reared its head and made his pride bristle.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I think you know what it means." She said sharply, she looked up at him and he could see buried anger etched in her features- which suddenly seemed older than they had moments before. He frowned, recalling all that he could about the Jo for the two years they had dated each other.

"You don't come to the city for work... do you?"

Her eyes flashed. "I didn't come here to see you... if that's what you're insinuating."

"I'm not 'insinuating' anything!" He replied, nearly toasting his burger in frustration when he realized his hands were heating up. He dropped it into his plate with a forceful slam, curling his fingers into fists. She was actually _lecturing _him. It was different from when Sue lectured him. Sue had been lecturing him for years. But this... this was Jo. He had known her for like... ever. He'd loved her in one way or another once upon a time. She knew him... really _knew_ him. And she wasn't proud of what he had become. She wasn't interested in his many conquests, didn't care about the celebrity he had become.

It was as if she had looked into his eyes and had judged him by what she had seen in his very soul... and she had been ashamed. And- to top it off- it was really bugging him. "I remember you Jo... remember your dreams. Why are you here?"

She smiled bitterly. "Why do you care? You didn't when I left all those years ago. You didn't inquire after me then."

He chewed his lip. "That's not the point..."

"Then what is the point? What did you bring me here for? To satisfy your curiosity? Or are you still drunk enough to assume that I'll become one of your lap-warmers as well?"

"I'm not dr-" He stopped, he felt hot all over and quickly put a damper on the flames that threatened to burst out from under his clothes. "All I'm saying is that is you didn't really come to the city for work... so I was wondering why you were here."

"That's none of your business." She said quickly, she half-heartedly bit into her chicken but she seemed to have lost most of her appetite.

"Why not? I thought we could... I don't know... catch up...?"

"You mean like friends, Johnny?"

He looked up at her, felt confused by her wariness. "Yeah... sort of."

She didn't answer him right away, she just stared at him with an unbelieving look. "You don't remember... do you?"

"Remember _what_?" He asked, irritation spiking.

"Remember why we broke up in the first place?"

He shrugged. "You just left Jo."

"So you're saying it was all my fault we haven't spoken in nearly a decade? That you did _nothing_ wrong?"

Johnny met her gaze defiantly and he shrugged again. "Basically."

He didn't know what happened exactly after that. But suddenly there were buffalo wings and fries heading straight for him.

"WHOA!" He shouted, ducking before the heavy glass plate could crack his skull into two. "What was that for!" He asked in alarm, his voice cracking.

Jo was already stumbling to her feet, wincing as she put weight on her right knee. Her face was flushed in anger and she whirled to face him. "It was _always _my fault? Wasn't it?" She demanded, glaring at him.

"What are you so angry for? It _was _you who broke us up... not me."

She had started to turn away, but as he spoke she stiffened. Slowly turned to him, her hip jutting out and rage in her eyes. "You really have no clue... do you?" She said icily. "I didn't come to the city seeking you out, flame boy." She said, her hands on her hips. "I was doing fine on my own." She moved to leave, then she paused, eyeing him in disgust once more. "And just for the record," She added, her hands balled into fists. "It was _you _who broke us up."

Johnny blinked, caught off guard by the sudden malice in her voice.

"Been to any bars lately Johnny?" She said cooly, sniffing once or twice and he was aware suddenly of the traces of the alcoholic beverages still on his breath. She shook her head. "Thought so. Some people just never change."

Ho whirled on her heel and stormed out from the diner. Johnny stared for a moment or two at her empty seat, trying to understand everything that had just occurred. "Well... that went swimmingly." He muttered dryly. He pushed his burger away, no longer possessing the desire to finish the wretched concoction. He'd only ordered her to impress her... to prove that he did still remember the old days. But that hadn't ended up working anyway.

The waitress was hovering over the table again. She was an older lady better suited for looking after grandkids then waiting on tables. She looked at him through flat eyes set in an expressionless face.

"Want the check, kid?" She said with a heavy Brooklyn accent.

Johnny looked up at her, his face slowly registering into one of shock. "Yeah... sure." He paid her quickly and was almost out the door when he heard her voice call him back.

"You forget something mister?"

He turned, his head still pounding from Jo's outburst and his shoulder sore where her plate had whammed into him. The waitress was holding out a notepad to him, when he didn't move towards him right away she waved it a couple of times.

"This yours buddy? Or am I keeping it?"

"No... I'll take it." He said quickly, reaching out and snatching the notepad from the waitress wrinkled hands. She sniffed distastefully and sauntered to the back of the diner muttering under her breath. Johnny breathed a sigh of relief. He'd seen Jo writing in this notepad when he'd first seen her earlier. And while he had no desire to have his head ripped off or smashed to pieces... he was still curious as to why Jo was in the Big Apple...and why she was so keen on keeping it a secret from him.

He smirked as he pocketed the notebook, glancing out the diner windows to see if Jo was still in sight. She wasn't. The coast was clear as he walked out of the diner and into the sunshine streaming down from above the towering buildings above. He started down the street with a confident air, unaware of the attention he was getting from a young, dark-haired woman who stood watching him with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: **And yummy buffalo wings made their cameo... you like? This chapter was one of my favorites simply because of my morbid like of getting Johnny's feathers ruffled. You like? I have an announcement to read... which you can peek at below. :)

All right, here it is. I've been writing fanfiction for almost five years and have been posting it online for nearly three. It's time I started an original work- which I have. My goal is to finish the first manuscript by the end of this summer and work on getting it ready to be submitting for publishing over the next school year. I've been trying to write at least ten pages a day to accomplish this goal. What does this mean to you as a reader? Simply that I don't have as much time to devote to my fanfiction. So that while I will still update, I won't be able to update as _often. _

Secondly, I got accepted to the college of my dreams (which is two miles from my house) and I will be starting summer courses this July (because both me and my mom are over achievers... what are you gonna do?) Again, another cut into my fanfic time. Top this with my job and my horses and my web design- get the picture? All this means really is that I'll probably be updating every ten days instead of once a week to give myself more time since I take my fanfiction schedule very seriously and feel lower then crap when I post chapters late. So... that is my really big announcement and I hope you will all forgive me. :) I might post chapters more frequently if I get the time to type them up quickly- either way I am in no way abandoning this story... I'm just slowing down the pace. :)

Thanks to all you guys for reading and reviewing and please don't give up on me yet! And thanks a million to my wonderful beta, Kiann, without whom I'm be a puny, pathetic morsel. :) Updates are coming! Just have patience. :) Toodles!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Brewing Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Brewing Storm

**Chapter Quote: **"Johnny..." She began slowly. "...I'm pregnant."

* * *

He was _impossible!_ _I _had broken us up! He had to have an awful lot of nerve to say something like that to me. I had hoped somehow that his seeking me out would have been his way of trying to apologize. I had hoped that, maybe, we might have been able to start over. Maybe even had been friends. 

But he hadn't changed, which wasn't so much as a surprise than it was a disappointment. He was a pig-headed sex god and he would never change... hadn't changed. Hadn't changed at all... except for the obvious fact that he could light himself on fire now. _Big deal... with his past history he would have tried it with or without a space shuttle accident eventually. _I grumbled bitterly to myself.

I stormed home that day with a scowl on my face and my knee smarting before I'd finally walked through my door. My apartment was small and cramped, and the fact that I could still hear the cars outside irritated me. _I HATE BEING HERE!_ With a scream I hurled my bag to the couch and sank to my knees, releasing my frustration. He was worse... worse than he had _ever_ been before. (If that were even possible.) Self-centered... he'd always been like that. But now it was as if he expected everyone to kiss the ground his walked upon. He strutted around Manhattan like a demi-god... and now he wanted _me _to become one of his 'worshipers'.

Well I wasn't going to have it! I felt the carpet beneath my knees and I pressed my palms against it, closing my eyes as I issued a silent prayer. Johnny didn't want to change... and I would have to accept that.

But that didn't mean I had to like him... or talk to him for that matter.

And I swore there and now, that I will _never_ speak to Jonathon Lowell Spencer Storm EVER again!

* * *

"You're late." Sue said softly to him as he stomped into the Fantastic Four Headquarters and into Reed's main science room. He was scowling and Johnny turned to glare at his sister as she spoke. Sue was reclined in a chair a few feet away... her eyes were closed. 

He glanced around the room suspiciously... but it was quiet and there were no other lights on in the house. It was well into the evening now... almost nine. "Ben and Reed gone?" He asked gruffly, his scowl fading when his sister didn't turn to look at him.

Sue nodded, eyes still closed. "They had...business to take care of." She was curled up into a ball on the long couch and suddenly appeared very small... and very tired. There was something different about her though... something he just couldn't place. He frowned, slightly uncomfortable and he waited a minute or two for her to resume her usual occupation as den mother and give him a lecture. None came. He slipped his hands into his pockets and shifted his weight awkwardly. She seemed nearly asleep.

"You ok Sue?" He asked hesitantly, unnerved by her silence.

She slowly blinked her eyes open and looked up at him. She smiled faintly as she faced him. "I'm fine... just tired."

He cocked his head curiously at her and tossed the notepad on a nearby table, momentarily forgetting about digging deeper into Jo's affairs. He moved across the room and sat in a chair opposite of her own and hunched over with his hands clasped in front of him. "Rough day?" He asked her, not understanding why she was so wiped all of a sudden.

She shrugged, gestured to a bag of letters next to one of the computers. "More letters." She eyed him knowingly. "I know you get annoyed with me and Reed about staying out late... but this is getting serious, Johnny."

He frowned, not liking wherever his sister was going with all of this. "What happened?" He asked warily.

She pointed to the bag of letters again. "We received an... well... for lack of a better word, _interesting _letter today." She said. "Bring that letter in the yellow envelope over." He reached over to Reed's computer desk and snatched it off the edge. Sue continued, "They said if we don't comply with their wishes by the end of July that we'd have some trouble."

"What exactly are their 'wishes'?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head. "They didn't say."

Johnny thought for a moment and then smiled cockily again. "Come on Sue... we've been getting these crazy letters forever now. There's nothing new about this."

Sue smiled faintly. "You have no idea how much I wish you were right." She gestured to the enveloped in his hands. "Go on... read it."

Johnny held her gaze for a moment and then sighed dramatically. "The things I do for my country..." He muttered playfully. He turned the envelope over... but there was no return address as usual. This was though... unlike the others, was handwritten. In a bold-face, slanted hand. The letter had already been opened, but he still wasn't quite sure what really made this one, out of all the others they had been receiving since December, so important. Sliding a crisp piece of paper out from the envelope, he began to read.

He frowned as his eyes scanned the page. _More threats... hasten to comply or die... that sort of thing. Blah... blah... blah. _He'd read a _ton_ of letters like this before. But... it was strange... for the writer didn't _exactly_ threaten to take one of them down specifically... or even them all as a group. All it said was that it would hurt 'the brewing storm, "_Careful Mrs. Richards... you wouldn't want any harm to come to the brewing storm so fragile inside of you." _-were the exact words.

He glanced up at his sister... _why is she smiling like that? This whole angelic Sue is scaring the crap out of me... something's going on here... _"I don't get it." He said at last, nervously folding the letter and then smacking the back of his hand. Sue looked down... she seemed nervous- embarrassed even.

"Johnny..." She began slowly. "...I'm pregnant."

Johnny stared at her emotionlessly for at least three minutes. Then he blinked... and blinked again. "You're joking right? This is all a big laugh for you isn't it?"

Sue smiled at him and shook her head. "Reed made me see a doctor after we read the letter. I've had my suspicions for a while... but I didn't tell anyone. It made sense... frightening sense... when I read it."

He stared at hr for a minute longer, glanced at the letter, and then looked back at her. A smile wormed its way onto his face which stretched from ear to ear. He leaped to his feet, startling Sue with his quickness and he whooped wildly, waving his hands in the air.

"We're having a baby Sue! A _real_ baby!" He jumped again, nearly lighting himself on fire as he did so. He rushed at his sister and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. Sue was laughing- a light, melodious sound that he hadn't heard since they were kids. He found himself staring at her abdomen as they pulled apart and he grinned madly at her as he met her eyes again. "This is just...wow. I mean... it's like- out of this world!"

He leaned back on his knees, stood and started pacing- still staring at her slender middle that revealed nothing of the life forming inside of her. "You won't be able to see or feel anything for a while, little brother." She said playfully, watching him with that inner glow that seemed to shine like beacons from her eyes.

"How old is it?" He asked in awe, pausing in his pacing.

"Almost a month." She replied.

"Do you know what it is? I mean like... if it's a boy or a girl?"

Sue's brows raised. "I wasn't aware that there was any other gender."

Johnny leveled his gaze at her though his smile didn't fade. "You know what I mean."

Sue smiled again, shook her head. "Reed and I decided we'd like to be surprised."

Johnny paused, thinking as he sank back into the chair across from her. "Well... an obvious choice for it, if it's a boy, would be to name it after me... huh?" He asked hopefully.

Sue smirked. "Actually I was thinking one of your middle names... Spencer perhaps?"

Johnny's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed. "You wouldn't dare..."

She smiled sweetly. "Try me."

He stared at her in half-irritation, half-smirking before he shook his head. "Ok... what do you want?"

Sue spread her hands out, palms empty. "Just a promise that there will be no more 'name-it-Johnny' pressure from your end... comprendo?"

Johnny nodded, stretched out his arm and shook his sister's hand. "Deal."

Sue leaned back in her chair contentedly. "Try not to be too crushed... though somehow I knew exactly how you were going to react."

Johnny crossed his arms over his chest, smiling quizzically. "Way to break it gently, Sue." He held up a hand, displaying a smoking sleeve. "I could have lit you up so bright that Reed Jr. Here would have had a mighty short life."

Sue laughed, held up her hand and pushed his arm away with a little telekinetic energy. She continued to push him until his hand was laying discreetly in his lap. "I'll try harder next time I have a baby."

His blue eye's widened in surprise. "More?"

She shook her head at his expression, laughing under her breath. "Don't jump the gun Johnny... I'd like to get through one pregnancy at a time." She patted his arm, and then pushed off the chair to rise. "What makes you think it will be a boy anyway?"

He shrugged. "I dunno... just a feeling."

Johnny paced her as she moved towards the kitchen, picking up various discarded items that had been left around. Cups...plates...books... pens... papers... clothes. Sue was usually pissed about being the only one who cared whether or not the house was messy. That being so... it only proved that right now, his sister was blissfully happy. _A baby! _He tossed the sentence around a few times in his mind and smiled at the thought.

"So... where's Reed and Ben?"

"Business... like I told you. They're trying to trace the letter. Reed said he'd be back later." Sue glanced at him from over his shoulder. "Reed was... a little wired today."

Johnny grinned. "How'd grandpa take it?"

She smirked. "He might have passed out if Ben hadn't been with him."

He shook his head in astonishment... and then he froze. Sue continued towards the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it up with water and took a long drink. She paused when she saw Johnny still standing a few feet away from her, staring with a frown on his face.

"Something the matter?" She asked curiously.

Johnny looked up at her, blinking and clearing his head. "Uh Sue- how did this letter person know about your baby before you or Reed did?"

Sue's face fell and she pursed her lips. "That's what Reed is so worried about. Ben even suggested that it was you... but Reed talked him out of it."

Johnny's face darkened. "Pebbles accused _me _of doing this?" His eyes lit up and he felt flames lick his fingertips.

A flash of irritation passed over Sue's face before she reached out her hand and he felt a forceful energy crunch his hand into a tight fist to extinguish the flames. "Cool it Johnny." She snapped. Johnny jerked his hand away and Susan let him go. He rubbed his knuckles, reining in the anger that threatened to burst out from under his clothes. "We're all having a tough day... you don't have to go and make it worse."

"Pebbles belongs back in Bedrock with the Flintstones." He muttered under his breath.

Sue glared at him. "As I said before, Reed talked him out of it."

Johnny smirked. "I always knew the old guy liked me."

She winced. "Don't push it. It's only because Ben thinks you have the mental capacity of a toad that he's not all over you right now."

"Does he seriously think I'd ever hurt you?" Johnny asked, a pout forming on his face.

"No, of course not." She said quickly. "But he doesn't put you past practical joking either." She poured another glass of water and held it out to him. "Here... drink this. Just calm down."

Grumbling, he took took glass and gulped the cool liquid down. It felt good running down his scorched throat and he slowly felt his anger die. He walked over to the sink and tossed the glass in. He smirked satisfactorily as he heard it crash in without shattering. "So... how do we know this guy is for real?" Johnny asked. "I mean... me and any other unsuspecting person might have had no idea what that sentence in the letter ment if Reed wasn't so paranoid. What gives?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... and neither does Ben or Reed at this point. We could all just be acting on fear... but if you try and work out the other possibilities... what others are there?"

Johnny turned to face her, blue eyes distant and his brows met. "I don't know... it could all be a big coincidence..."

"...and it might not." Sue finished for him.

"So there really is only one thing for us to do."

Sue narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh-oh... I don't think I like the sound of that."

Johnny shrugged. "We'll just have to see if Mr. Friendly is for real."

Sue's eyes widened in understanding. "Which means we just have to go along with what this person says?"

Johnny nodded. "Exactly."

* * *

I resumed business as usual after my collision with flame-boy. I wrote some articles... fumed over his arrogance... and cursed his name at least a dozen times before I fell asleep that night. Over the next few days I hung out at the barn whenever I could. I began to count down to the day of my surgery... which was looming ever nearer. I was nervous about it. But I knew being nervous wouldn't cut it... so I tried not to think on it at all. So I worked double time and I avoided Johnny's part of the city at all costs. 

Suddenly, the Big Apple wasn't so _big_ anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **Sue's having a baby! Sue's having a baby! Johnny's gonna be an uncle! Johnny's going to be an uncle:) I'm doing a happy dance though the whole chapter kina had a damper on it because of the mysterious letter. Dun... dun... dun... Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I had company up here and I had no time to type. Work and school are going well... I'm typing up a high school transcript for myself at the current time. And I saw the second Pirates the other day! Great movie- I defiantly liked the first one more, but this one was pretty good. I was sooo scared that they were going to ruin it. :) And my beloved Norrington was in it! I'm in love with that Commodore- he was actually really funny and looked moderately good looking without his dopey wig. 

Jack and Will were beautiful as usual... Jack was hysterical and I can't wait to see it again. The ending was mind boggling and I can't wait for the third one:)

Back to my story, I am taking so liberties with the Richards at present. But I'm one of those fans who really only liked the F4 for the movie so you'll have to forgive me. If you spot any errors, tell me in your review! I won't mind... honestly. :)

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and to my beta, Kiann. Toodles all:)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. A Walk in the Park

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

A Walk in the Park

**Chapter Quote: "**Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

I stayed away from the stables as the day of my surgery approached. Bob was still acting funny around me every time I did show up and frankly, he was starting to unnerve me. No trouble came from the _Times_ and with every article I submitted I knew I was just getting closer to getting home. Just thinking that one word filled my heart with so much longing that it threatened to burst. I groaned and smacked my head against the window I was sitting next to.

The cab driver didn't even look back to see if I was all right. I smiled a little when I thought of all the things I would have done if I was still a little girl. I might have pretended to have a gun for attention... or might have been an escapee from a mental asylum. Johnny would have- I blanched. No... I would _not _think of him... not now. I wouldn't let any thought of him spoil any hope I had for a good day. I just wouldn't. We had been best friends when we were younger... we hadn't started dating until my second year of high school. We had both been sophomores. He'd always been one of the jocks... the popular boy... the trouble maker, always the one to grab for attention. Always in the spotlight. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when he left me like he did. And when he dropped me like a bad habit for NASA.

Sure, it had been after we had broken up... but somehow I had managed to cling to this... this _hope_ that maybe we'd be able to fix things between us somehow... but we never did. Damn... I had thought about him.

So where was I off to this morning? Well... I was suppose to check into the hospital tomorrow for some preliminary tests... Dr. Lewis said he wanted to make sure all my systems were operating accordingly. Personally, this made no sense to me... but after all... I wasn't the doctor. The surgery itself would take place the day after next. Friday. So I was off to tell my boss I'd be taking a few weeks off... and hope that he'd let me keep my job after all this was over.

My auburn hair, swept into a neat, French twist, glinted lightly in the late morning sunshine. I was dressed in simple khaki pants and a light blue t-shirt. I looked out the window to street. I saw trees. I'd always liked trees... they used to calm my fears just by looking at them. I heard the park is as nice a place as any this time of year, so I decided once I talked to my boss... I'd stop the taxi there.

* * *

Mr. Flintstone had been grumbling about him all morning... something to the extent of whiny...immature...bratty...unreasonable... and about then it was that he had stopped listening altogether. They'd spent the better part of the morning rescuing people from a burning building... and Sue had been knowledgeably pregnant for a week now... she hadn't been happy when all three members of the team insisted she stay on the sidelines for the rescue. Even now she looked kinda pissed.

Johnny was wiped... and he would have given anything for a bed right then. Unfortunately, Reed was making them all review guard plans to protect Susan from whatever was to result from the mysterious letters. Johnny didn't think he'd ever seen Reed so wired before. And now Pebbles was muttering that he couldn't possibly give the attention to Sue that she'd need. And Sue... well looked furious not just about the rescue, but the fact that the whole conversation was about protecting her.

Whatever... she would have gotten PO'd either way. She thought she was fine on her own but Reed... and Ben and Johnny for that matter... didn't concur. "...we don't know if these threats are a perceived danger or not as of yet." Reed was saying, clearly assuming he had everyone's full attention though Johnny felt a million miles away. Now he was typing something on the computer... "... since reports show accuracy this far I believe..." _Blah... blah... blah... _Reed had this annoying habit of never shutting up. Sue was over-bearing and irritating at best, infuriating at worst. But Reed was just boring.

Speaking of Sue, he'd heard that pregnant women had some freaky mood swings... and now, only a few weeks pregnant, the thought of getting his own apartment was sounding better and better. Ben was just a rival... not for anything in particular... he was just always there to challenge him. Yeah... Ben had his own way of making Johnny's life suck too. Ah... well... what can you do?

He thought back on his meeting with Jo and he scowled. There was no point in telling any of them... none of them would understand. Ben would start making jokes about his past history with women, Sue would... but who cared what they would say or do? He'd fought with Jo and it was his problem. Yes, it had been over him personally and his face still stung from the daggers she'd glared at him over their luncheon date... but... _wait a minute._ Speaking of Jo... _where is that notepad of hers?_

He sat up a little straighter, making sure that his movements wouldn't draw attention to himself. Ben cast a quick glance his way and he grinned as he watched Johnny innocently snatch the pad of paper off the table near to him.

"Taking notes?" He mouthed but Johnny only flipped him the finger in reply and Ben chucked as he refocused his attention to Reed who was so immersed in what he was saying that he hadn't skipped a beat. He sighed... he really didn't feel like explaining Jo to them right now. Eventually he'd have to talk to Sue about it he supposed. She and Jo had been friends after all until Jo and Johnny had gone their separate ways.

He ran his fingers lightly over the dark green color. It was plain except for the logo of the product maker in the corner. That was unlike Jo from what he could remember of her- which wasn't much. They'd had Science, Math, and Geography together. All the more English/Artsy stuff she'd done on her own because she had taken AP courses. But he did remember that she'd like to color and draw on her notebook covers... often pictures of horses or unicorns and occasionally the 'S' symbol belonging to her favorite comic book hero, Superman.

He frowned... why was it so hard to recollect things about her? They'd dated for two years and had known each other for a while before the fact. And yet he still felt as though Jo were some distant memory- like a fact he had studied for a test. With a small sense of embarrassment he realized that was the way he recalled most of the women he slept with. He lived in the moment... but he didn't want to be that way with Jo. For some strange reason... he wanted something... well... different.

But, back to topic, the fact that she'd left this notebook blank meant either she'd changed... or that nothing written in the notepad was anything she liked. Slowly he flipped it open... there were notes inside- all written in her hand. Excerpts from receipts, dates, numbers. It was some sort of journal... a log if you will. But what did she use it for?

He flipped through a few pages, pausing when he saw a larger not in her free flowing, bold handwriting. He frowned and leaned forward to get a better look.

'_Dr. Lewis called me today. Guess he wanted to calm my fears about the surgery. Don't know why... I think anybody would be nervous if there was a possibility... and alarming possibility in fact, that they might never walk again.' _

* * *

The trees smelled wonderful as I stretched my sore legs out before me. The grass tickled my skin and I gingerly rubbed the aches from my knee. _Johnny used to sit with me like this... under the trees... NO!_ I shook my head angrily... I _had_ to stop thinking about him! I frowned... this whole Johnny thing had gotten out of control. Our meeting had been over for a few days now... but my anger still burned when I recalled him arrogantly dismissing our break-up.

My fault... _my_ fault? I hadn't thought too much about the whole thing in years. Sometime's forgetting is a heck of a lot easier then remembering all the painful details. But it sure as hell _hadn't_ been _my_ fault. I sighed, stopping my hands and reaching for my satchel. I pulled out my notebook... the one my mother had given to me last Christmas. It was a journal... and I'd been trying to keep track of things in there to free up space in my head.

It seemed that everything in my life was suddenly getting all muddled up inside of me. I wrote a sentence or two... but after a moment or two I realized that I just couldn't concentrate. Tomorrow I was going for testing and in two days I'd be lying unconscious on an operating table. The thought made me shiver and I crossed my arms over my chest... I had never felt so alone.

As if on cue, my cell phone starting vibrating in it's designated compartment in my bag. I glanced at it curiously... no one besides my parents called. Occasionally my boss rang to give me a story... but that was pretty much it. It wasn't like I had spent the last two months making friends. I flipped the cover, hesitating before I pressed the little green phone button to answer. I wasn't familiar with the number of the caller which was strange because, again, very few people knew my number. Frowning, I answered it.

"Jo James speaking." I said briskly. There was a silence on the other line for a second or two, then a heard a distinctly masculine voice clear his throat.

"Uh- Jo... this is Johnny." I stiffened, stifling a gasp as I forced my mind to clear. "Don't hang up!" He said quickly. "I want to talk to you."

I was too surprised to be angry with him just then. So I stuttered a reply instead. "How did you get this number?" I demanded, regaining my composure.

He hesitated again. "I kinda called your boss."

"_Kinda?_"

"I _did_ call him." He said snappily. But the silence that ensued proved to me that he regretted it. I sighed, closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead.

"What do you want Johnny?"

* * *

This wasn't going well. She was pissed and he knew it... and she was tired... and... well... hell! She was having a major surgery in two days! _Why am I even doing this?_ He glanced again at his phone, silently committing to memory the fact he needed to pay homage to Reed for giving him this awesome tracking signal. It basically would track phone waves from any person he'd decide to call. Unfortunately, being a prototype, it only lasted for about five minutes. But if he could walk fast enough and keep Jo talking he might actually have a chance at finding her.

His first guess had been dead on... she _was _in a park. Central Park. But the park was huge and now he was down to three minutes. He quickened his pace, trying to think quickly as he followed the tracking device and glanced around for a glimpse of her. He grinned as he saw a lone figure under one of the maple trees.

Her back to the trunk and he hand covering her eyes and her long legs stretched out before her. _What exactly do I want from her?_ He stepped off the path and started crossing the grass towards her.

"I just... I just want to talk to you I guess."

* * *

He wanted to talk to me? "Last time you wanted to 'talk' I ended up hurling a plate of buffalo wings at your head."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah about that Jo... I thought you took anger management when we were in High School."

Arrogance at its best... but I knew he was at least _trying_ to make a joke... even if it wasn't the apology I'd been hoping for. I chuckled softly. "The shrinks never did much for me... I hate leather couches."

"Really? I kinda like leather."

"Leather is fine for rich people." I replied softly. "Which you happen to be."

This time he laughed... quietly though... as if he felt he shouldn't be laughing at all. We were both silent for a moment and he cleared his throat again. Was he... nervous? "Seriously Johnny... why did you call me?"

"I found something that belongs to you... I want to return it."

I frowned. "Something of mine?" I briefly recalled the fact that I'd misplaced my expenses notebook and I felt a pit of anxiety start to churn inside of me.

When I didn't answer his tone became slightly more urgent. "I want to talk to you Jo... I want to see you again."

"Why is that?" I shivered as a stray breeze caught me off-guard. I realized then that a shadow had fallen over me and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a pair of suede boots standing a foot or two away from me. I knew who it was instantly though the other end of the line was silent. He was standing there... in front of me, a cell phone pressed to his ear. He didn't smile or anything... he just stared at me and slowly lowered his phone. Glancing at it, he snapped the cover shut and my line went dead. He slid it into his pocket and I let mine fall into my bag.

Then he looked at me again, blue eyes wide but far from apologetic. "Uh... this is yours." He said, holding out my notebook to me. I glanced at it, and then back into his face. I started to rise but a wave of pain flashed over my face and he hurriedly knelt by my side instead. He looked nervous and I knew in an instant that he'd found out about me... that he knew about the surgery. And he didn't know how to react. He always did have a crappy bedside manner.

I reached for it, grasping it in my fingers... but he didn't let go. I looked up, met his probing gaze and I braced myself for the question I knew was coming. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly.

I looked away, glanced around at the park. It was beautiful out, the sky was a clear blue and a lazy summer breeze would rustle the leaves every now and then. I would have stared forever... if only I could have avoided him. I had avoided him for so long now... done everything I could to make sure he couldn't find me... that he wouldn't know. I had ruled over my heart with an iron fist for years now, determined that I would never come back crying to him. And after all this time... it was him who had found me.

I sighed heavily and I shook my head. "Because I didn't want to see you again."

* * *

**A/N: **I got a butload of reviews for the last chapter so I decided to post again early. And also for the simple fact that I will have very little time to devote to this story once my semester starts to I'm trying to get as much work done on my fics as humanly possible. :) But thank you all so much for all your support! Jo and Johnny's past will be revealed in upcoming chapters... but I hope you enjoy what is to come. So please, don't spare me anything. Critique, praise, criticism, whatever... I appreciate them all! Thanks so much and thanks to my beta Kiann:)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Saying Good-bye

**Chapter Quote: **"Oh really... what was I suppose to do? Dial the '1-800-HAVE-SEX-WITH-JOHNNY' hotline?"

* * *

"_Because I didn't want to see you again."_

His brows furrowed and he shook his head. "You didn't want me to know about... this?"

I shook my head and opened my bag to slide the notebook in. I didn't want to look at him... of all people, Johnny Storm was the _very last _person on _earth_ that I _ever _wanted to see look at me with pity in his eyes. He reached his hand out and grabbed my wrist, I turned to look at him in surprise.

"What _happened _to you?" He said sharply. "I know we ended... but was it so bad that you couldn't even tell me that you were coming to New York for a _surgery?_"

I bristled and steeled my blue gaze. "It was none of _your_ concern."

"When did this happen?" He demanded. "You were fine when we were dating!"

I pulled my arm free of his grasp and I leveled my voice so that I wouldn't end up screaming at him. "I got hurt two months after we broke up. You never _once _in enquired about me."

He grunted, "That's not fair... it's not as though you checked up on-"

"You? Johnny, you were the star of the school! You'd have to be blind or deaf not to keep up with your life. You were _always _in the spotlight... always wanting the attention." I looked up at him and then glanced around the park, desperately tying to keep my cool. Some people were out walking their dogs. Couples strolled hand in hand, a few people were out jogging. I wished wistfully for my life to be like theirs... though I knew perfectly well that they all probably had problems of their own. _At least they can walk. _

"I dunno." I said softly, "But you changed Johnny... for better or for worse." I met his incredulous gaze and smiled apologetically. "And there just didn't seem to be much room for 'old Jo' in the 'new Johnny's' life."

He chewed his lip, sank his rear to the grass and ran a hand through his closely cropped, blonde hair. He carefully averted his gaze from my legs stretched out before me. "You could have called me." He insisted after a moment.

My gaze hardened. "Oh really... what was I suppose to do? Dial the '1-800-HAVE-SEX-WITH-JOHNNY' hotline?"

He winced and I gathered up my things. "That's not fair." He replied shortly.

I looked up and I forced him to meet my probing gaze. "But it's true... isn't it?" Well... one thing was for certain... Johnny sucked at hiding things. I sighed and shook my head when he remained silent. "We had history Johnny." I said, rising hesitantly to my feet and declining help on his part as he followed my example. "But that's all it is... history."

He was standing beside me now... shifting uneasily. "Can't we start over Jo? Can't we just be... friends?"

I shook my head and slung my satchel over my shoulder. "I have to go pack." I said. "We're better off as we are."

* * *

He watched as she turned to leave and then she paused, glanced over her shoulder. "And Johnny... please don't come looking for me again. You weren't there when I needed you... I sure as hell don't need you now." 

His throat tightened and his mouth felt dry. He could only stare as she limped off... and then she was gone.

* * *

Johnny removed the removed the tracker from his phone and slid the tiny device into his jacket. He wasn't sure what stung more... his pride or his conscience. At first he'd wanted to snap at Jo... shout over his shoulder something to the extent of 'you're a bitch'. But once he had seen the flicker of pain pass over her face when she'd struggled just to stand... he found his anger had simply died away. Jo had always been athletic... she was always riding horses or jogging or doing something to stay in shape. This was different... and unnerving. 

Of course, Johnny Storm wasn't the kind of person who admitted his mistakes. Sure he made them every so often... and it wasn't as though he considered his slate cleaner then the Pope's... but knowing you made a mistake was a whole lot different then someone telling you that you had. And that was what was making this whole situation with Jo so uncomfortable. She was right... he hadn't given her a thought in the how many years since they'd separated. She probably could have died without his knowing or caring. He hadn't recalled her name until he'd seen her trying in vain to hail a taxi.

_So what had changed? _

The walk back to the Baxter Building was slow and uneventful and suddenly his day wasn't as exciting as it had been that morning. He clicked his phone into its carrier and slid his hands into his pockets.

This was definitely not what he'd been expecting.

* * *

I thought I'd feel a sense of liberation once I'd freed myself from Johnny's eye. But I didn't. I felt like crap... lower then crap. I missed my parents... I missed the farm... I missed the past... I even missed the geeky kid I used to hang out with whom I'd nick-named 'Port' before he had moved three years ago. I missed my Dad's chocolate lab, Diego... I missed the sunlight streaming in through my bedroom window that signaled me to get up in the morning. I missed my _life. _

Not a single person in this city cared about my sorry ass and I hated it! I hated it I _hated it! _Right now... I just wanted to go home.

Port had gone to high school with me. Gangly, tall, with reddish hair and a mass of freckles, he was the kind of kid who was so smart that no one expected anything from him. He'd been in love with me since... well, actually I can't quite remember when it started. It used to feel like forever.

He used to bring me flowers every Thursday after school... each time a different combination... even when I had been dating Johnny. He'd graduated early and left for medical school when I was seventeen and in my Senior year of high school. He'd even written me a lengthily good-bye proclaiming his adoration for me until the day he died.

Johnny had always considered him something of a joke. But despite all, I had liked Port... had considered him my best friend. After all, it was Port who brought my flowers and visited me when I was still recovering from my accident and later started physical therapy. He used to come with me to my sessions all the time and help me walk.

I didn't even get a 'get well card' from Johnny. My horse died in the accident, a regal grey gelding whom I had dubbed Nicholas. Yeah... it had been a riding accident that had busted me up so bad. I used to ride competitively in Equestrian Stadium Jumping and Cross Country with Nicholas. He had lived to jump... and he had died doing it.

My parents ran a breeding farm... but after the accident it was a year or two before I was physically able to start riding again. And then there was all this trouble with my knee... and I was forced to stop over and over again for one surgery after another.

Port would send me letters after he'd left... I had been in my sophomore year of college they had suddenly stopped. And by then I didn't have much use for a social life outside of what I did with school and on the farm. I was never able to compete again. But, occasionally, I'd wonder what had happened to good old Port... but my letters were always returned from then on unopened.

Life went on... Johnny rose to international Stardom. I mean, he and Sue had always been something of a hit in our town. And when they had both signed on for NASA they had been applauded for it by... well... everybody. Maybe some of my distaste for Johnny had come through constantly being in his shadow. Constantly being shoved aside by not only the world but also by himself. A person can only stand it for so long.

But we had ended a long time ago... and brooding on 'what ifs' never get anyone anywhere. But I couldn't deny it any more... try as I might... Johnny had a firm grip on my heart. And though it might kill me in the end... I would love him forever. As soon as I walked into my apartment, tears burning in my eyes, I dropped my stuff on the floor... and I called my mom.

* * *

Sam and Amelia James had always been simple people. Running a farm has the tendency to do that to you. Both were outgoing... quick to laugh and both ones to smile easily. They made anyone they talked to feel at ease. It had been a good year for them... eleven mares and all had foaled safely with a total of six colts and five fillies. 

It was a pleasant summer and so far it appeared it would be mild all the way through August. Though it was only the beginning of June, Sam James had a habit of making such predictions, which often ended up being quite accurate.

The James' house was a grey colonial nestled in the hills with a pretty sixty acres to go along with it and a red, old fashioned barn to match. The flowers were in bloom and the foals were out frolicking with their dams. Yes... it was going to be a lovely year.

But the phone rings in the house... and no one answers. Sam's black pickup is in the driveway... as is Amelia's little white Saturn. The phone continues to ring... but the only sound in the hous is the early summer breeze rustling through the curtains and the open front door creaking on its hinges. No one is home.

The phonerings again. The James' are pretty well-known people in town. But its been a bust foaling season this year... so no one questions when Sam and Amelia don't show up for a few days.

It is a small town... nothing much happens around here.

But Sam and Amelia are lying still on the kitchen floor. Their bodies are cold and their eyes are staring sightlessly up to the ceiling... the breakfast on the table is cold and stall. The phone rings again... but no one answers.

And no one knows about the James' lying in a pool of blood on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: **Well... Jo hates/loves Johnny. Johnny is a sucker. A little more insight into Jo's accident... and her parents are dead. Yep... that's a sticker for ya... a little something to chew on until I update again. I am a horrible person... yes... I know. But I have been updating quickly in my eagerness to finish up some of my fics here. Today's my younger brother's 7th b-day so I have to go. But toodles! And reviews would be MOST welcome. :) 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Business Operations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Business Operations

**Chapter Quote: **"Quite the gentlemen they're turning out of medical schools nowadays"

* * *

The job was ridiculously easy... no one had said a thing after the memory wipe had done its work. 'Dr. Lewis' became a part of the staff at St. Marcus Hospital as if he had always been there... as if they all wished him to succeed at Selene's endeavor. Selene smiled and tipped her chin up as her feline eyes watched in growing fascination as Josephine James checked in at the front desk by a nurse who would remember nothing by tomorrow morning, and then shown to a room. 

Dr. Lewis was waiting for her there in a delicious outfit that made him as though he'd just stepped into a jacket fresh from the Laundromat. The man was excellent... he played the whole thing to a 't'. Smiles and all as he gestured for Ms. James to follow a waiting nurse who would help her get settled in.

Dick was a find... a real find, Selene mused. _I probably couldn't have played the part myself._ She reclined easily in her chair, crossing smooth, slender legs and sighing with pleasure as she heard a knock at her door. _Right on time. _"Come." She said loudly and a young woman entered.

"A visitor for you, ma'am." She said in a monotone voice.

_Maids... got to love them._

That's what Dick had said the first time he had visited. "Show him in." Selene replied.

The maid, Wendy, retreated through the doorway. "Dr. Yates, ma'am." Wendy announced and in strode a young man. Selene was a master of deception... but she wondered vaguely where Dick had found this one. Dr. Yates was tall, handsome, well-built, with dark hair- a touch of auburn to it and the faintest hint of freckles. He was perfect, could have any woman in the world that he wanted and any practice in New York City that he desired. Ah well... the mysterious ones were always more inviting.

Selene rose gracefully from her chair with her arms folded casually across her chest. "Dr. Yates... pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand, waited from him to take it in that firm handshake men seemed to favor.

"The pleasure is mine, madam." He said, his voice held no accent... or at least none she could place. Americans sounded all the same anyway. Bending slightly at the waist, Dr. Yates gently took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. Selene smiled in delighted surprise.

"Quite the gentlemen they're turning out of medical schools nowadays." She cooed. The young man straightened and smiled, looking more and more like a Greek God as he stood before her. "I'm sure Dick reviewed your assignment with you?"

He nodded curtly. "He was very thorough with the details fo my assignment... but rather vague as to what my share would be in this little... endeavor."

Selene laughed. "Why... they do raise you boys right where you come from... where was it exactly?"

Dr. Yates smiled. "I do not believe my place of birth is a secret from you Miss...?" He paused, waiting for her to supply her name.

"You may call me Selene, Dr. Yates."

"And you may call me Portman."

Selene watched as he shifted his weight easily from one leg to the other and then with a smile she flipped her brown hair and gestured to a table and chairs from across the room. "Come... sit down and I'll ring for refreshments."

Portman nodded and offered her his arm and Selene, upon taking it, gestured to where they would be seating. Portman was very different from Dick... that was for sure. And she found herself warming to her young, accomplice as he pulled out her chair and then seated himself gracefully across from her. No one had manners like _this _in America anymore. Wendy followed them shortly with a Martini for Selene and a Lemonade for Portman. _Strange... but charming... yes, charming._

"Now about your payment Portman..." She began, inwardly gloating on how well Dick's memory wipe had worked on the young physician. He sipped his lemonade and glanced innocently at her. _He's good. _"It will be arranged in due time."

He tipped his head, set the lemonade down on the glass table, and clasped his hands. "When you say arranged... you mean once my part is over... correct?"

Selene smiled and leaned forward slightly. "You seem to know a lot about how business operation such as these are run."

Portman shifted in his sear and stretched his long legs out, very much as ease. "As I said before... your man was very thorough."

Selene fought the urge to frown. Portman didn't act like the others Dick had used the memory wipe on. The effects usually consisted of following actions that wouldn't be remembered by the following morning unless programmed otherwise. This created oblivious slaves that wouldn't rat out on them and that were perfect for what Selene had been planning. Dick had assured her that the memory wipe could be modified to suit their needs for Portman... but if Dick had been using the tiny machine correctly then Dr. Yates would not have been acting this way.

"Indeed." She said icily. Portman was dressed as a rich, vivacious, and successful man. His clothing consisted of a dark brown suit, white shirt, and a navy tie... he looked quite the gentlemen. Acted that way too.

"Your 'Dick' did not use the memory wipe on me, dear Selene." Portman said with a smile that she might have called endearing a short while ago. She narrowed her eyes.

"How... asinine of him."

"Not at all! You see, I wanted to remember every detail of what happened to the famous Fantastic Storm." He curled his lip distastefully... as if he had just tasted something far from pleasant.

Selene had trouble masking her surprise at this turn of events. Her brows rose. "Really... and what would an aspiring, young physician have against someone as good and perfect as Johnny Storm?"

He shrugged. "You could say were go way back... and that our history together was far from... shall we say... pleasant?" Each word Portman spoke was long and drawn out- as if he gave careful consideration to each. He was staring straight at her now and she found his green gaze slightly unnerving. "The reason I am letting you realize this of course is two ensure two, very important things." He waited until he was sure he had her full attention before continuing.

"First, that my payment will be given in full and second," At this he leaned forward. "... that no harm comes to Josephine Marie James."

Well that was entirely unconsidered... though extremely amusing. "My dear Portman, I must say that last bit is a tad surprising. You have completed your first two assignments effectively. I'm assuming no one has yet realized that the elder James' have... passed?"

He inclined his head.

"Well... then why on earth would you like to ensure that your target come to no harm if you have done as much already?"

"My target will come to no harm because she _is_ that, _my target._ As for the other, insignificant details... well... I'll take care of them when the time is right. But it is up to your bumbling doctor to make sure that she survives the surgery in good health."

Selene ground her teeth. "It is an untested procedure... surely you realize the complications-"

"I am aware. But I can see no alternative course. I will allow it."

Selene had sat through this lecture in relative silence... but now this upstart country doctor was becoming a thorn. "What makes you think you have any say whatsoever in my plans?" She asked snappily, her patience drained.

Portman leaned back contentedly in his chair. "Because I am sure the FBI would find this whole endeavor interesting... especially the procedure and Dick's little... 'memory wipe'. And if they find these clever devices intriguing well... it goes without saying that they'd be curious about the creators."

Selene sat upright, hands clenched at her sides and her eyes blazing. "You wouldn't _dare-"_

"Oh... but I do. You have no proof to tie me down to all of this. I can supply evidence to condemn you of that murder even. A dangerous game to play, Selene dear. Very dangerous." He took a look at her face, crimson with rage, and he smiled. "And I'll considered myself excused." He rose gracefully and started for the door. As his hands touched the doorknob he glanced backward. Selene was still fuming and he smiled again as he turned the knob.

"Just remember Selene... you need me for this operation. Don't kill your chances by trying to foul me. We will all walk away with what he want if I get my share of the bargain." He waved. "Ciao."

Portman disappeared through the door, closing it softly behind him. And Selene, still crimson, with a cry of fury grabbed her glass and hurled it against the wall. She could hear Wendy hurrying towards the room, heard her burst in, in alarm. "Miss! Are you all right!"

Selene whirled to face the startled maid, eyes blazing. "Establish a call to Dr. Lewis... I need to speak with him _immediately." _

Wendy's pallid face blanched. "But Dr. Lewis is at hospital right now ma'am. He informed me that no calls-"

"_I don't give a damn what he thinks!_" Selene screamed shrilly. She grabbed the glass of lemonade and hurled it at the door. Wendy screeched as it shattered against the door to her right. She hurried off, stammering,

"Yes ma'am."

As she closed the doors, Selene smoothed her dress and moved towards the screen and fixed her gaze upon Dick as he stretched Ms. James out on a long, white table. She smirked. _The fool. He has gotten to two of us into this mess and he'll sure as hell get us out. _Josephine James... what was so special about her anyway? Homely piece of rot... she'll pay for this. _They all will. _

No one crosses Selene Conquistador and gets away with it in the end.

* * *

Dr. Lewis was very nice and he tried to ease my nerves as he laid me out on a long, white table. I shivered as I laid there in a plain, white gown the nurse had dressed me in. My skin tingles as he strapped some sort of band across my forehead, waist, wrists, and ankles. My eyes widened and my muscles tensed as he moved to place a mask over my nose and mouth. 

He paused, smiling comfortingly. "It will all be over before you know it Ms. James." He was a nice man... but I wondered vaguely as he fastened the mask over my face how he had managed to get such an awful scar. He must have noticed me staring because he subconsciously brushed his hand over it and winked. "Riding accident." He said with a smile.

I would have blushed if I had been in my right frame of mind. But suddenly a gas started to fill the mask and I became drowsy. "It will all be over soon." Dr. Lewis said dreamily as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. _Can't breathe... can't-_

Something pricked my stomach and I felt suddenly very sick... bright lights blinded me... and then all was dark.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, no Johnny in this chapter but he'll be returning soon:) More bad guys... what do you think of Portman:) An angry Selene... a frightened Jo... what is Dick going to do to her? I know but you don't! (made evil cackling) Well... you'll find out soon enough. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I should be updating again in three days or so. Thanks so much for all your support, but remember, reviews are more then welcome! And thanks a million to Kiann for betaing. :) Oh, btw, 'conquistador' is Latin for 'conqueror'. Just thought I'd tell you all. :) 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Doctor, Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

Doctor, Doctor

**Chapter Quote: **"Because Susan hasn't found my new found wisdom all that... enlightening."

* * *

"I'm guessing that it didn't go so well." Reed said as Johnny walked into the room with his hands in his pockets and his head hanging low. 

Johnny looked up at him and glanced around the room. "Where's Sue?" He asked listlessly, feeling slightly protective of his pregnant sister and also surprised to see Reed by himself... and also rather wanting to avoid the question.

Reed half-smiled, gestured over his shoulder to the second floor of their apartment. "I told her she needed some downtime."

Johnny smirked, nearing Reed where he stood examining some machine. "Bet that went over well."

Reed paused and winced. "Believe it or not... that reaction was a lot better then the mood swings she's been going through lately.

"Ouch."

Reed nodded.

"She's not _that_ pregnant is she? I mean... I though the mood swings were for the _really _fat pregnant women."

Reed fought a smile and briefly turned to hold a microchip up to the light. "Despite your concern... I wouldn't call her 'fat' for the next _nine months _at least."

"Point taken."

"And as for her mood swings... finding out that you're pregnant from a threat letter isn't exactly what I'd call... _reassuring_. This whole thing has been tough on all of us... but especially Sue." He paused, glancing us. "She's been worrying about you too."

Johnny shook his head and cast a glance at the door he knew to led to Sue's room. "She worries too much."

Reed's brows raised. "Maybe she wouldn't worry if you didn't give her so much to worry over."

Johnny shrugged and Reed let the topic drop.

"So... how'd it go?"

Jo's disappointed gaze filtered back into his mind and he winced. "I officially feel lower then crap."

Reed chuckled. "That bad huh?"

Johnny nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and turning to look at his brother-in-law. Reed had filled out a bit more in the months and years following their first appearance as the Fantastic Four. He still looked the part of the geeky leader... but he also did sort of look like the super hero everyone considered him to be. Though in reality, he wasn't more then a few years older then Johnny, he hadn't gotten rid of the grey shocks that had resulted in their first exposure to the storm. Johnny had never inquired whether it was because he didn't want to... or that he merely couldn't.

"How'd the tracker work?" Reed persisted.

"Fantastic." He said dryly, he dipped his hand into his pocket and fished for the tiny microchip about the size of the end of a 'Q-tip' and about as thin as a slice of paper. "I found who I was looking for... but it turns out she didn't want me to find her in the first place."

Reed didn't say anything for a moment. Then he glanced back at him. "So that's it... you're just going to let her go?"

Johnny's brows rose in surprise. "What else could I do?"

Reed stopped working and carefully pried the tracker from Johnny's outstretched hand. "I'm no Dr. Phil." Reed said lightly. "And I'm certainly no expert on romance on _any _level."

Johnny smirked. It had taken _years_ for Reed to finally get a hold of Johnny's head strong sister. But Reed _had _gotten her in the end... _what could a little advice hurt?_ So far he was doing pretty badly on his own. Who knows? Maybe he'd have a laugh out of what Reed had to say later. Either way... there was nothing for him to lose.

"I don't know much about this girl besides what Sue told me."

Johnny folded his arms over his chest. "Which was?"

Reed shrugged. "That Jo James was a girlfriend of yours from high school and that you didn't end on the best of terms."

Which, in plainest and most polite terms, meant that Reed knew Johnny been a jackass lately and the he was trying to skirt any subject that would make him mad. Good thing too... he was in no mood to hear a lecture on the 'errors of his ways' which he considered there to be relatively few of.

"But if she wants you to stay away because you weren't there when she needed you most... then maybe you should stick around for when she might need a helping hand again."

For the world's dumbest, smart guy- Reed was making sense today. Johnny allowed the grin to appear once more and he patted Reed on the shoulder. "That's really good Oprah... maybe these 'Grandpa Greys' put some smarts back into that brain of yours."

Reed smiled. "Just hope that you find it useful, Johnny." He glanced over his shoulder at Sue's bedroom and winced. "Because Susan hasn't found my new found wisdom all that... enlightening."

* * *

Selene stared accusingly at the screens before her as she watched Dick finish the preparations for transporting the 'lovely' Josephine James' unconscious body to the laboratory located in Selene's country home two hours away. Despite all his calculations and reassurances, this whole thing was taking _way _too long. Selene could be patient when the situation called for it... but right now all she wanted was for Dick to finish working on Ms. James so that she could take Johnny Storm out once and for all. 

Dick had finally gotten the girl's body onto a waiting helicopter and Selene smiled grimly. She leaned forward, slender fingers flicking on her microphone. "Very good _Dr. Lewis_. What's our status report?"

Dick kept walking, re-entering the hospital and briefly resting his hand on the hidden mike in his right ear. "Everything going's fine Selene." Through the cameras she could see him smirk. "No need for such impatience."

She frowned. "No need to try and be charming _dear_... you know it never works anyway."

The 'doctor' shrugged. "I just need to make sure a few people never realize that my little patient was ever here... and then I'll be on my way."

"I'll have my chopper waiting for you are the rendevous."

"As expected... how did your meeting with Mr. Yates go?"

A flicker of momentarily forgotten rage flared in her mind. "Charming man. He knows a great deal for someone who _supposedly_ got his memory wiped."

Dick smiled and chatted for a moment with a nurse before she blinked in surprise as she forgot ever having known him before. Dick kept walking, removing the memory wipe every so often and, with a casual flick of his wrist, pointing it at an unsuspecting victim. He pocketed the tiny trinket, exited the building, and headed towards his car. He cleared his throat as he slid into the driver's seat and Selene's cameras flickered off and she sat back- listening to the roar of his vehicle as he started the ignition.

"Dr. Yates is a great asset to us Selene... even more so because he has the same goals as we do without simply existing as a human robot."

Selene dug her fingernails into the cushioned armrests of her chair. "He threatened me Dick... he is _not _to be trusted."

Dick laughed shortly. "Portman is harmless Selene... and I could use the memory wipe on him easily if there was ever a need." Dick was a master making emotion undetectable in his voice. He sounded confident... but that meant nothing if she couldn't see his face. Unfortunately her cameras were out of range.

"I trust Ms. James is doing well thus far?"

"Affirmative. I will begin operating as soon as she is stabilized."

Selene paused, trying to think of as tasteful a way to phrase her next words. "Do not screw this up Dick. Our future depends upon that girl now."

Dick didn't reply for a moment and Selene heard him slowing his car. "Everything will go according to plan, my dear, you will see."

* * *

Stick with her... that's what Reed had said. Johnny took a deep breath as he tugged a little listlessly at the flowers he held in his left hand. It had taken work... a lot of it... to figure out which hospital exactly Jo had been admitted to. But with the world's dumbest smart guy supplying you with funky gadgets to test out... it wasn't so bad. Strangely, the thought of seeing Jo again was sending chills down his spine and forming a pit of dread in his stomach. 

She hadn't even wanted to be in his _presence. _He hadn't even realized until he had seen that look in her eyes how badly they had really ended. But he couldn't remember for the life of him what had happened to break them up so violently. Or why he had abandoned Jo in the first place. He could remember her tears as she had yelled at him. Jo's yells weren't _really _yells... not like Sue's anyway. Jo had always yelled softly- usually too upset at that point to be able to raise her voice to a higher pitch.

But he hadn't really listened though he could remember having an earsplitting headache. It was all so long ago now... a blur in his mind really. He hadn't once thought of her in all the time following... hadn't given her a care. And she had been through so much... _when I should have been there for her. _That really annoying prick of his conscience reminded him how little he had thought of her even in the days that had followed. He got himself another girl and moved on with his life. He frowned, when had he suddenly gotten so forgetful? He blinked-since when had he cared about anyone like that?

"You gonna move buddy?" Asked a thick, Brooklyn accent from behind him. He blinked again, turning to look at the speaker. He noticed that he'd been standing in the middle of the hospital parking lot for a while now. The man behind him- in a nurses uniform of sorts- looked expectantly at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, jerking into movement towards the door.

"Don't be... just making sure you were all right." The man gave him a wave and then slid into his car.

Striding purposely forward, he pushed the glass doors open and walked in. The lobby was unusually quiet for a hospital. There were doctors and nurses of course- but no one seemed to have anything terribly pressing on their minds as they waited for whatever reason they were there. Johnny shifted the flowers to his left hand and got in line behind a middle-aged man talking softly to the receptionist behind the front desk.

Johnny diverted his attention to looking around for anything to capture his attention. He hated the way hospitals smelled- all sterile and clean. All the surfaces a brisk white and an intercom buzzing with a non-regional diction voice every so often. He felt his insides twist again. It was Sunday and Jo had been supposed to got into surgery on Saturday- at least according to the records Reed had gotten for him.

The man at the counter was fingering a small gadget that looked something like a beeper. The receptionist he had been conversing with had been a flow of words when Johnny had gotten there... but her face had suddenly gone blank and now she was doing something with her computer. She shut her mouth and smiled hesitantly and the man nodded, pocketing his little beeper. The man smiled, waved good-bye and the receptionist waved dazedly back ay him, turning to her computer once more and blinking.

Johnny frowned as he neared the desk, clearing his throat as he prepared to speak. The receptionist turned to him and her eyes brightened as she recognized him. "Oh! Mr. Storm!" She said breathlessly, rising abruptly to her feet.

He smiled at her- mainly to keep her calm. He gestured with a nod and a charming flick of the flowers down the hall. "I'm looking for a Ms. Josephine James. Can you help me?" He asked pleasantly.

The receptionist, all in a flutter, sat down quickly- nearly missing her chair in her excitement- her hands flying over the keyboard at his request. He found himself studying her as she did so. She was pretty... young. Good figure... good- His thoughts stopped abruptly and he fought the desire to blush. Suddenly such sensuous thoughts seemed _wrong. _Since when had checking out a chick bothered him? _Since you saw Jo. _His mind countered and he shifted his weight uncomfortably in reply. He turned his attention instead to the receptionist- growing nervous at the thought of seeing Jo again. But the young woman was frowning- her hand fidgeted with the mouse ad she bit her lip.

She turned to him at last with a horrified look on her pretty face. "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Storm... but we don't have any records of anyone by that name here."

"What do you mean?" He asked, starting in surprise. He showed her the appointment slip he'd found in Jo's notebook. It had her surgery date, the name of the doctor, and the hospital on it. Very official looking... and very _wrong. _The receptionist shook her head. Double checking the computer gain.

"I'm sorry Mr. Storm... but no one by the name of Josephine James ever checked into this facility."

* * *

**A/N: **You guys are good. :) Yes Portman Yates is 'Port' and now Jo is missing. Mysterious, mysterious! I have a lot of chapters written up for this story so updates should be coming every couple of days until my semester starts. So thanks so much for the reviews! And I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks also to my beta reader, Kiann:) 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Selene

Disclaimer: I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Selene

**Chapter Quote: **"Dr. Yates is essential to our plans, Selene _dear_."

* * *

"I don't like him Dick." Selene said through clenched teeth that night at dinner. Her usually impassive and beautifully whimsical face was flushed dark with anger. She scraped her fork irritably across the plate and the older man winced and stopped eating to look up at his partner.

Selene was a very beautiful woman... _very_ beautiful... and very _spoiled. _Her father... before she had killed him... had owned an extensive and extremely successful wine franchise in Spain before had moved on to America when Selene was in her teens. He had doted upon his daughter on a whim- he very rarely saw her more once a month, if that at all though they lived in the same household. Selene's mother had died young in an automobile accident leaving the equally young heiress to care for herself.

Selene taught herself how to achieve her goals through whatever means necessary when it became painfully clear that her father, though he was rich and pampered her shamelessly, cared less for her then the grand horses he raced every year. And as she grew older- those means bordered closer towards illegality- something he father had always conveniently overlooked. A shame really... the fellow hadn't been _all _that bad. But when Selene discovered she wasn't to get an ounce of her inheritance until her father's death... well... it had been all over for the Spanish gentleman then.

Selene had been seventeen and no one could prove that she was behind Conquistador Sr.'s ghastly, though unusually timely, murder... and no one ever tried. Selene was very good at acting, it had been easy to destroy any rumors circulating about her. Five years later she had met Johnny at NASA and was smitten instantly. The younger Storm had been easily swayed into providing passion for Selene- but he had been in no way committed to her. He left for the open road the day after they had slept together.

Selene wasn't used to being tossed out like an old glove. She tried furtively to woo Johnny back... but he had already been gone by then and in the arms of another woman. Selene didn't take rejection well. Dick, after all, hadn't really gotten into this business because he had anything against Storm. Originally he had simply been a scientist on the payroll of Victor Von Doom. After Doom's downfall, Dick had become impoverished. Selene had found him teaching High School Chemistry under an alias of 'Dr. Lewis' when his name had been blacklisted from the scientific community and had offered to pay him triple Doom's original salary if he worked without questions.

Who could resist such an offer? Most of his experiments were illegal anyway- he needed a new opening which Selene gave to him. Though spoiled, pampered, and nearly half his age- the young heiress had a great mind if she decided to use it. And she had been planning how to reek her revenge on Jonathan Storm for _years_. After so long... Josephine James had finally given her an opportunity to get him back... for Ms. James was one of Johnny's weaknesses. What better way to take revenge upon a lover then to twist another lover into pieces?

Yes... Selene had planned it all. And now she was becoming impatient to begin. Add to this the problem that she intensely disliked their accomplice, Dr. Portman Yates, and Selene had enough power to send years of careful planning down the drain. Dick cleared his throat.

"Dr. Yates is _essential_ to our plans, Selene _dear_."

The corner of her lovely mouth twitched and she scraped her fork over her plate again. "He would have been just as essential _if you had used the memory wipe on him." _Selene answered pointedly, glaring at him from across her twelve foot long kitchen table. She hadn't felt like eating in the dining room of her mansion.

Dick cleared his throat again, fighting the desire to wince as she continued to glare at him. "You seem to forget that, though appearances may be deceiving, Josephine James is a girl of some intelligence and if our plan is going to work correctly and efficiently, Dr. Yates needs to be in full command of his full compendium of memories and intellect."

Selene scowled. "Is that your excuse?" She snarled. "I think you simply _chickened _out."

Dick's expression darkened. "Might I remind you that I am also essential to this operation, _Selene_." He hissed.

She sneered, batting cat-like eyelashes at him. He could almost swear he saw pointed teeth. "Of course." She said easily, indifferent to his annoyance or otherwise basking in it. "Just get underway with this whole process, my good doctor." She delicately plopped a lush grape into her mouth and smiled maliciously.

"You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

He called the police... called Reed... called Jo's boss... called everyone he could possibly think of that might be able to help. The police started combing the area immediately and Reed told him to come home. Jo's boss sounded confused... _really _confused. '_I'm sorry Mr. Storm... no one by the name of Josephine James has ever worked at this facility...'_

Johnny hung up the phone. He felt cold all over as he sped through the city streets as fast as he could as he conflicting feelings waged war inside of him.

Where was Jo? What had happened to her? Was she all right? And then, of course, there was the angry side of his mind fuming at him. Why should he care? Maybe Jo had lied... maybe she had gone home. She hadn't wanted to speak to him after all. _She didn't even want him to know she existed._ But try as he might he couldn't convince himself of that reasoning. Something was wrong... something _had _happened to her.

What exactly he wasn't sure... right now he was just going to concentrate on simply finding her. Everything else could wait. It was strange... Johnny couldn't remember ever being so worried over anyone else before... well, at least in a long, _long_ time. Besides, no one he had ever known had vanished like this before.

It was alarming... and unnerving.

* * *

Selene stood at the visitor's glass with a smirk on her face. "That migrant left me and was somehow attracted to _her_?" She asked herself in disgust. The Spanish heiress eyed the still form of the young woman in disdain. Selene was in the viewport of her laboratory. She could see every angle of the working facilities built beneath the mansion through windows and a series of cameras. She had, had the laboratory built as an addition to her town house.

Located on the outskirts of the city- the lab was guarded by the most advanced security systems in the world. Dick had every piece of equipment ho work with than could have ever imagined. And this would work. The plan was flawless.

Ms. James had fit into it all almost as if she had know all along what she had been doing. Now she was stretched out on a long, white table and Dick was preparing to submerge her body in a tank of clear, blue liquid. Selene didn't try to pretend she knew what was going on- she just watched in a sort of bored fascination as Dick prepared his tools for the final surgery... and then occasionally she stained her eyes to check if she could see the rhythmic rise and fall of her future protege's chest.

She didn't turn away when she saw Dick draw blood- this was Dick's last surgery on the girl before she started her training. She had undergone almost two and a half months of surgery. And in all that time the police had been combing the streets for the missing girl... all because of _Jonathan Storm. _Selene didn't bother to hide her scowl as she thought of the flame boy. Well... he'd get what was coming to him.

Dick was frowning... _shouldn't he have been finished with all this by now?_ She pressed the intercom button. "Everything going well Dick?"

He looked up, turning to her in surprise as if he had forgotten she was there, watching him through the viewport window. "I've almost completed the final modifications." He glanced at a monitor to his right which told him only God knows what for all Selene knew.

"But what, Dick?" She asked, impatiently.

"Well... the life support readings are fine..." He tapped a monitor. "...but her brain activity... there is something strange going on in there..."

"Something _strange_ as in _what_? Is this going to be a problem?"

He seemed unfazed by her irritation, merely interested in what his _precious _monitors were saying. "Her brain waves are increasing... but it doesn't look anything out of the ordinary... shouldn't be a problem."

Miss James' body was lying unconscious in the tank of blue liquid now... an anesthesia mask fastened in place over her mouth and nose. _Which is exactly how she had looked for the past... what? Seventy days? _But Selene frowned... something wasn't right. And it had nothing to do with the monitors Dick was drooling over.

Was she... _moving? Inside _that tank? Selene could have sworn that she saw the girl's hand move. But she was supposed to be in a drug induced unconscious state... wasn't she? Selene toggled the camera remote in the viewport and zoomed in on the girl's body. She was still... her skin a pallid, white hue. Her body still bearing the marks of Dick's surgeries and experimentation. Of _course_ she was unconscious... why wouldn't she- Selene froze and drew in a startled gasp, eyes wide.

The girl's left hand was inching it's way out of the tank... clawing upward until it rested on the edge. Her knuckles were white... and her veins popped up from her skin- pulsating like a writhing skin trapped beneath a net.

"Dick..." Selene said slowly into the intercom. "...I think there's something-"

She never finished. The girl's eyes snapped open to reveal not their natural blue color, but instead a coal black... all the way around. She sat bolt upright in the tank, bleeding as wires snapped and fizzed around her.

"GET OUT OF THERE DICK!" Selene screeched wildly- but the doctor was only standing there, frozen in place by fear. Those eyes turned to him, and she hissed menacingly. Something was happening to her... her body was changing... and there was _blood_... blood staining the tank. And in a instant she sprang from it with inhuman agility. Dick never stood a chance.

She attacked him in a single bound, knocking him to the floor with a sharp crack. Selene fled from the viewport window in horror, locking the doors and cowering against the far wall. She couldn't get out- the only way was through the lab... and Selene felt sick by what she could hear of the girl's hissing's and Dick's blood curdling screams. She trembled... glancing around desperately for something to defend herself with.

The lab was silent. _She won't find me in here... _Selene thought wildly. _She can't... the windows..._ but it was so quiet out there. What had happened? Selene took gasping breaths, her heart palpitating rapidly as she trembled in the viewport.

The lights went out.

Selene was starting to hyperventilate now... but then there was light again. Two beams of light the color of greenish-gold at the window. She felt elation. _Help! Someone's come to help! _There was no sound inside or outside the viewport besides that of her labored breathing. _Maybe she's gone..._ She stood and moved closer to the window, curious about what had happened out there.

She stopped inches away- chest heaving. She realized too late that the beams of light were eyes.

The glass shattered and Selene screamed as the girl attacked her. There were more screams in the dark... but soon all was silent.

And Selene knew no more.

* * *

**A/N: **Anybody shivering yet? Good Lord what _has _happened to Miss James? Tell me the last part wasn't creepy eh? Stole the idea from an _X-Men_ movie. Can you tell:) Anyway, I finished my other LotR fic (I've been working on it for almost 2 years... it's 63 chapters long. :)) and I'm VERY proud of it. :) What does this mean to my readers here? Not much... just that I'll be updating this one more frequently then I usually do. :)

Reviews are appreciated and thanks a million to all who reviewed the last chapter:) And thanks, as always, to my beta, Kiann. :)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Mauled

Disclaimer: I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Mauled

**Chapter Quote: "**Hey Johnny- 'you touch Reed's computer?"

* * *

"Get a load of this Johnny." Ben called from across the room. "'_Spanish Heiress is mauled in her own home._'" He gestured to the headline of the paper as he read it aloud. 

Johnny didn't answer. Jo had been missing for ten weeks now- vanished without a trace. And for the first time in his life, Johnny didn't have all the answers... and he had no idea what to do. He spent most of the days in the weeks that followed combing the streets for any sign of her. He hadn't enjoyed pleasurable company in all that time or managed to get drunk enough to forget what was happening.

The only reason he was home now was because he'd fallen asleep when he was flying around last night... and then he'd fallen into a tree... and onto the pavement. Sue had worried that he'd broke something... so she made him stay home today- even when he had insisted he was only a little sore and the only thing he _had_ broken was that tree. (Which looked a hell of a lot worse then he did.)

So he sat on the couch, staring absentmindedly at the TV. He had the news channel on- hoping that perhaps something might lead him to Jo. The news anchor was a red-haired beauty. Keeping an expressionless face she announced the daily news:

"_...in other news local Spanish heiress, Selene Conquistador, was found brutally mauled last night in her beachfront home. Conquistador, recently come into her father's billion dollar inheritance, was apparently running tests of illegal nature on some sort of animal. Richard Myers, a black-listed scientist who vanished from the public eye in recent years, was on Conquistador's payroll. He-"_

"This what you were talking about Ben?" Johnny called lazily over his shoulder. Ben had been appointed his guardian to make sure he didn't do three things: leave, drink, or get too moody over this whole thing. Ben had the first two down- even if he hadn't broken anything Johnny still felt like it. As for moodiness... well... did depression count? Actually, he felt more angry then depressed. Angry because he had let Jo go and now she was gone.

She could be hurt... or dead... or something much, _much_ worse. He frowned..._what could be worse then dying? _His side of the couch elevated as Ben sat down beside him, staring intently at the screen.

"_...Myers was found dead in a secret laboratory Conquistador had constructed in the lower levels of the mansion. What ever the creature was that caused such extensive damage has vanished without a trace. Though, by appearances alone, the experimentation Myers was performing seems to be of questionable legality. Conquistador was unavailable for comment. She was admitted into critical care at St. Marcus' this morning. None of her household staff seem to know anything about the accident- apparently all live outside the mansion. Thus far there has been no further information since that time."_

The reporter droned on about stranded kitties or something of equally boring status and a picture of Ms. Conquistador flashed on the screen. _She looks familiar for some reason..._

"Interesting right?" Ben was saying, scratching his skull with a thick finger. "No alarms went off... nothing. Wonder what she was doing anyway?"

Johnny shrugged, uninterested.

"...hope they find that _thing_ soon...whatever it was. Could be dangerous." Ben continued, unfazed.

"Maybe we could start searching the sewers." Johnny suggested sarcastically.

Ben merely nodded, not catching the joke. He pointed to the screen. "Look at that."

Johnny tuned into the news anchor again. "_Josephine James remains missing as State officials and City Police continue to search for her."_ An employee picture of Jo flashed on the screen to the anchor's right and Johnny felt a pang as he looked at her pale, smiling face. "_Fantastic Four member, Jonathan Storm, continues his quest to find the missing woman. Apparently James and 'The Human Torch' had some history. They were sweethearts in high school until they lost contact. Storm's flame burnt out however last night when he crashed into a tree and was afflicted with some minor injuries. Police say-"_

"How do they find this stuff out!" Johnny asked in irritation, cursing under his breath as he flicked the TV off and crossed his arms over his aching chest. "You're not doing a very good _baby-sitting _job, Ben." He grumbled to his friend.

Ben turned to him and chuckled. "Yes I am." He held up three fingers. "You're here... you're sober... and you're not moody."

"I'm frustrated."

Ben held his hands out, palms facing upward. "But not moody."

Moody meant getting drunk... which was why his sister had told him to lighten up. Johnny snorted and stared at the blank screen of the TV. "I can't find her... no one has."

Ben shifted his weight on the couch. "They'll find her kid. Don't worry about it."

Johnny rose from the couch angrily, wincing as he threw up in arms in frustration. "That's what everyone keeps saying- but we _still haven't found her!_ How can I not worry?"

Ben was standing now, looking both apologetic and apprehensive. "Then worry. But we _will_ find her Johnny- for whatever she means to you... we'll find her."

_Means to me... what does Jo mean to me?_ He wasn't sure... all he knew was that he hated the thought of her being missing... and he had a pit in his stomach whenever he thought of her being hurt.

"You ok kid?" Ben asked, interrupting his thoughts. Johnny stalked off to the kitchen, fished for a glass in a cabinet.

"Fine. I'm fine." He said, and poured himself a glass of lemonade, his knuckles whitening as he gripped the cup.

* * *

I couldn't remember... couldn't remember _anything. _I was on the floor... I couldn't move. _What happened? Where am I?_ I felt sick... my mind was whirling. I was supposed to be in the hospital... wasn't I? I couldn't remember... all I knew was that it smelt strange wherever I was. 

I opened my eyes... it was dark. Something had woken me up... what had happened? My vision swam and my breathing quickened as I listened in th darkness around me. I could hear traffic... and muffled voices through the walls. My vision focused. My clothes were stiff in some places... warm and damp in others. My body ached like I had been stabbed everywhere with needles over and over again. My head hurt and my eyes burned.

I turned my head, wincing as my sore muscles strained. I recognized the furniture of my apartment as I laid there. There was a sharp smell lingering in the air. Pungent- like copper. I couldn't lay here... I felt like I was going to vomit.

I sat up... my head spun and I choked down whatever my stomach was about to up-heave. I staggered to my feet. I felt... strange. Like I was heavier when, in truth, my body felt more slender then it had in years. I felt like I was starving- but the thought of eating repulsed me. I groaned as a wave of pain assailed me and I stumbled into the bathroom.

I felt... _different. _The sounds I was so used to hearing sounded loud and obnoxious to my ears, my senses felt alienated... as if I were watching someone else's life. Detached... like my body wasn't my own. I didn't like it. My arm erupted in pain when I brushed it up the door frame too hard. I collapsed by the toilet... and I threw up.

I had no idea how long I knelt there... but eventually my stomach was thoroughly emptied and I wiped my mouth with the back of a shaking hand. My body trembled as I reached for the handle and flushed the toilet. _I need to find the light switch..._ I pulled myself up on the sink and I turned the water one, splashing some on my face as I trembled and struggled to remain standing. I fumbled for the light switch- unnerved by the darkness.

I flicked it on and it blinded me momentarily- awakening memories. I _had _been in a hospital... Dr. Lewis had strapped me to a table. To recap... I had been _in _a hospital. _Why was I home? _What had happened to me? Dazed, I shook my head and I glanced into the mirror.

I screamed.

A person with black eyes and inflamed scars stared back at me. A person with sunken cheeks and dull skin... a person drenched with blood. A person who resembled me. _No... it couldn't be..._ but I couldn't remember.

Couldn't understand what had happened to me. I vomited again... this time I missed the toilet. My throat burning, I stumbled from the bathroom, collapsing on the floor as a wave of pain caused my body to spasm. I hugged my knees to my chest, coughing up vomit and blood as I laid there... I rocked back and forth. And I cried.

* * *

"Hey Johnny- you touch Reed's computer?"

Johnny glanced over his shoulder out the bathroom door. Barefoot and bare-chested in navy jeans, towel over his shoulder and a razor in his hand, he'd been in the middle of shaving when Ben had shouted at him from the living room.

"No... why?" His second day with Ben... cruel and unusual torture. He turned his attention back to his reflection in the mirror. He winced again when he saw the lovely bruises decorating the right side of his torso and shoulder. He _was_ lucky he hadn't broken anything.

"There's something beeping over here... uh... a motion detector."

Johnny froze mid-swipe, used his towel to wipe off the remainder of his shaving cream from his cheeks. He and Reed has set up the motion detector's in Jo's apartment soon after they'd discovered she had gone missing. Johnny had the only set of keys into the house. He raced from the bathroom and into Reed's lab, pushing Ben aside as he eagerly scanned the computer screen.

Yep- it was Jo's house. Someone had just entered a few moments before. He looked for the camera's they'd set up and cursed when the readout said they had all been damaged. "We must have planted half a dozen in there!" He said, clicking for visuals from each of the camera's and receiving none. "They're all gone except for one motion detector." He slammed his hand onto the desk.

"Whoever is there could have been there for _hours_ without us knowing!" He cursed again and dashed to his room.

"Where are you going kid?" Ben called after him. It was mid-August now. The city streets were hot and steamy. He jerked a t-shirt from his drawer and yanked it over his head, cursing once more as pain radiated down his side. Grabbing a pair of socks, he nearly ignited them in his hurry as he pulled both those and a pair of sneakers on.

"I've gotta get to that apartment, Ben." Pebbles appeared at the doorway- tall and glowering. "She could be there!" He persisted, knowing full well it would take only one good hit from Ben in his current state to knock him out and keep him here. "I've _got _to check this out!"

Ben pursed his lips- moving aside to let Johnny through. "Fine- but I'm coming with you." He answered peevishly.

Reed and Sue were at the doctor's... they wouldn't be home until evening anyway.

"Fine." He replied shortly, stuffing his wallet into his pocket and snatching his cell phone from its charger.

"But we're leaving- now."

* * *

My phone was ringing... but I felt too stiff and sick to move. There was water still running in the bathroom... I could hear it sloshing around on the floor as it flooded the sink and poured out over the brim. Both my mind and body screamed in agony. 

My phone was still ringing.

I lifted up my head... I could see the blue light from the face cover on the floor a few feet away. I was sweating- shaking with fear, pain, and fatigue. _A phone... I should answer... I need help..._ I stretched out my hand... but I couldn't reach... couldn't move... couldn't _breathe_.

I lifted up my head, groaning as I drug my body along the floor. I collapsed once I had clenched it in one hand. I weakly flipped open the cover- my vision swimming and preventing me to see who was calling. My head fell back to the floor as I brought it up to my ear and whispered hoarsely...

"_Help me..."_

I said brokenly, tears streaming down my cheeks as I dropped the phone and closed my eyes.

"_Please... help...me..."_

* * *

**A/N: **Despite appearances... I actually can't stand reading or watching anything in the horror genre. It scares the crap out of me. :) So something _bad_ has happened to Jo and didn't you all just love that little visual of Chris Evans shaving? Yes... so did I. :) Anyway, as I said before- updates are coming quickly so enjoy the flow while it lasts:) A shout out to sd freak, who's story coincides with my own in ways that are just _funny._ :) And a thank you to my beta, Kiann:) Thanks to everyone who's reviewed:) 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Found

Disclaimer: I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Found

**Chapter Quote: "**You'll be all right... I found you."

* * *

"_Please... help me..."_

Johnny had nearly bursted into flames then and there and flown from the car when he had heard a broken, whispery voice answer his call. It was her... he _knew_ it was her... and he _knew _he had to get to her.

"Jo? JO!" He shouted into his phone, frantically trying to reach her... but all he could hear before the other line went dead were pitiful sobs.

"Cool it kid." Ben snapped from the driver's seat and Johnny noticed that his clothes has started to smoke.

"She's there Ben! We've go to-"

"I'm pushing this thing as fast as I can!" Ben replied angrily. He swerved in and out of traffic like a madman... and Johnny prayed they wouldn't be pulled over as Ben pushed the car into the seventies.

They reached Jo's building in record time and, with no patience for the elevator, Johnny sped up the stairs. He tried calling her again but she didn't answer this time. He paused at her door... called Ben.

"I'm going in." He said quickly, fumbling for the keys to open the door.

"Right behind you." He heard over his shoulder and a quick glance told him that Ben was walking up the hallway towards him. The lights were dim in the hallway... and Johnny felt a gnawing pit of dread churning in his stomach as he reached for the door knob.

"Ready?" Ben asked, standing at his side.

He felt frantic- half of him ramming to burst in and the other half hesitant. Jo had been missing for over two months... what would he find when he opened the door? _What had happened to her?_ His hand started smoking again and he dampened the quickly flames and ended his split-second train of thought. He stuck the key in and unlocked the door. It swung open silently... it was dark inside. Johnny flicked on the lights- but only one lamp flickered on for a moment before the bulb blew and they were plunged again into darkness.

Johnny frowned... it was ten in the morning... _why was it so dark?_

"Is it always like this?" Ben asked lowly as they walked inside.

Johnny shook his head, gazing around. When you first walked in you were met by a small living room- very simple and sparsely decorated. There was supposed to be a large window on the far side... but it was dark over there and Johnny couldn't tell if there was just a blind drawn or if something was blocking it. Ben followed his gaze and moved past him. "I'll check it out... you go ahead."

"I don't like this." Johnny murmured as Ben neared the window.

"Me neither. Hey- give me a light, will ya tinkerbell?" Asked Ben gruffly as something snapped underneath his feet.

Johnny flicked his fingers and produced a small flame... something rather large was blocking the window. Ben pushed on it a little and grunted. "It's a dresser... and a... ah... desk?" With a powerful shove he pushed them away and was met by a strong breeze.

Johnny moved down the hall. "Hey Johnny..." Ben called after him. "This window is busted up pretty bad..."

Johnny knew as he moved on that there were no other windows in the house- it was dark and silent. "Jo?" He called... he could hear Ben shuffling in the other room behind him. The kitchen was empty and he frowned when, on closer inspection, he noticed that there was shattered glass littering the floor. Johnny moved forward... he could hear water running in the bathroom and the light was on- reflecting the water flooding the bathroom floor.

"I think I found something-" He said, moving cautiously into the bedroom. The mattress had and blankets had been ripped to shreds. There were feathers from the pillows everywhere... he flicked on the light. This time a small lamp on a night-stand flickered on, emitting a dull light into the room. There were dark stains on the carpet... on the furniture. Feathers floated about his feet as he took another few tentative steps into the room. But he didn't have time to examine anything else further as he heard a groan on the other side of the bed... followed by soft, choking sobs.

He shifted his weight and moved forward- stopping abruptly in shock. "You find anything kid?" Asked Ben, Johnny could hear him walking down the hallway to him... but he didn't answer. For there... lying at the foot of the bed... lay Jo Marie.

_Jo Marie_... curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth- sobbing hysterically. Her clothing... a flimsy hospital gown it looked like... hung in tatters around a body that seemed shrunken and staved. She was covered in blood.

"BEN!" He shouted, darting to her side and extinguishing his flames. "Jo...Jo!" He called soothingly, she trembled as he gathered her into his arms- wincing as pain radiated through his body from his bruised ribs. Her eyes popped open and she screamed in terror- muttering incoherently. Johnny didn't stop talking to her- calming her down. But inside his blood ran cold. Jo's eyes were coal black through and through... she didn't even have white around them.

Her face and hands were riddled with cuts- most of which looked infected. And her face held an expression of such fear that it made him burn (inwardly) with rage at whoever had done this to her. She stopped screaming and stared straight at him... seemingly almost into his _soul_. He fought the desire to shudder.

"Johnny..." She whispered hoarsely- staring unblinkingly at him.

"It's all right Jo- I've got you." He said softly, brushing damp locks away from her face. His clothing felt warm as he held her to him... blood soaking his clothes... _her_ blood.

"You came..." She said, shaking as a wave of pain assailed her. "...you found me..." She sounded broken... hollow. And it hurt him to look at her. But he managed a smile and he winced as he tried to rise with her body in his arms.

"You'll be all right... I found you." She looked at him once more time, trembling still, and then she passed out- her body going limp in his arms.

Johnny staggered to his feet, stifling a groan as pain twinged his consciousness again. Ben was standing before him now, steadying him with a strong hand. He shook his head to show that now was not the time for questions and Ben gingerly took Jo in his arms and Johnny swayed under her weight.

"We've got to get her back to the Baxter Building." He sad, wheezing slightly as he pressed a hand to his chest. "And fast."

* * *

**A/N: **Cripes... what happened to Jo? That is what most of you must be wondering. Right now Johnny is being Mr. Wonderful right now and playing the hero... but lets see how long that lasts:) Next chapter... damsel in distress (aka... Jo) is brought to the Baxter Building. (Sound familiar sd freak:) lol. ) Updates should be coming within two days... and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the length... I usually write longer chapters but hey- what can you do:) 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Can't Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Can't Deal

**Chapter Quote: **"Did it ever occur to you that maybe this is more important then yourself Johnny? You can't fix everything on your own."

* * *

Johnny wouldn't let Reed take Jo to a hospital. So he set one up in the lab and got to work. Reed was the smartest guy on the planet... Johnny was sure he'd do fine. Besides... he'd had enough with quack doctor's and Jo's disappearing acts to last him a lifetime.

Sue had gaped when Ben had carried Jo's unconscious body though the door... all bloodied and broken. Sue had hustled her off to get cleaned up and adamantly told her younger brother to change. Slightly dazed, Johnny had obeyed without question... not realizing until he stripped off his shirt that he had been covered with blood... _her_ blood.

Now she was stretched out on a long table, immaculately clean in the white gown Sue had dressed her in. She looked haunted... even asleep. Johnny could see her eyes roving frantically beneath closed lids- and her face was perpetually twisted into a faint grimace. As if she were constantly reliving the same nightmare. _What happened to her? _

Reed had been convinced not to admit her into a hospital however when he'd done a well... sort of x-ray _thing_ on... well... about every part of Jo. He wouldn't say what was wrong... if anything... but Johnny couldn't shake the feeling that their was indeed something wrong because it was worrying Reed... a lot. After an hour or so of examinations, he'd turned to Johnny with something of concern written all over his face and asked him to bind her to the table.

"What for?" Johnny asked, hesitant about touching Jo's ghostly figure.

"She is... _unstable_." Reed said nervously- his eyes now glued to a computer screen. "I've never seen anything like this before..."

Johnny hurried over to the table and under Sue's watchful eyes, carefully laid restraints on her wrists, waist, and ankles.

"...we can't keep her here forever Reed..." Sue was saying.

"...no... we won't." Reed replied as he turned to meet his wife's gaze. "She could be dangerous Sue... the capacity of these brain waves... of her entire _skeletal structure_..."

"_Her _name is Josephine." Sue corrected, her eyes narrowed. "And she's not a lab rat, _Reed._"

Reed looked a mixture of affronted and hurt. "Of course not." He said softly.

They didn't do much more examining after that. Jo was always breathing at a normal pace... which was a good thing according to Reed. But her heart was always racing- as if she was deathly afraid of something... or someone. The cuts on her face were similar to those decorating her entire body... and they were healing fast, way faster then they should have. Wounds that seemed like gashes the night before seemed to be no more then tiny scars now- fading more each hour.

Sue fell asleep in a chair and Johnny dozed on his feet by Jo- blinking out the lights and the insistent sound of Reed's fingers flying over the keyboard. Ben was hunched up on a set of steps, his head resting on his knees.

It was well past three in the morning... and that's when Jo woke up for the first time.

* * *

_I panicked. I could still sense the darkness flittering at the edge of my consciousness, trying to lull me back. It wanted to take me again but I wouldn't let it. _

_It was so hard..._

_I fled from it in breathless terror... and, at last, I saw light._

* * *

Jo jolted awake- an alarm went at Reed's computer as she sat bolt upright and began to scream. She snapped the restraints as if they were twigs and clawed at her face and arms in madness. They were all awake in a flash and Johnny, too stunned to think straight, backed away momentarily in fright as Jo's black eyes locked onto his.

Black and flashing, she was pleading with him... with anyone... with just that one look. "Don't let it take me..." She rasped, gasping for air as she drew blood on her skin. "_He will find me! He will find me I know he will..._ _save me! Save me please!" _She sobbed, babbling incoherently as her still tender wounds began to bleed and tears ran down her face. He felt Ben shove him forward and, in doing so, knocked him from his stupor.

He moved to her, clamping his hands down on her wrists and murmuring softly to her. "I'm here Jo... you're _safe _now... no one is going to hurt you anymore." She was still sobbing and her fingers dug painfully into his arms, breaking the skin. He winced but didn't falter as he spoke. "Jo... it's all right. You're _all right._"

She seemed suddenly to hear his voice because she froze, widening her gaze seeing him for the first time. "Johnny?" She whispered uncertainly.

"It's me Jo... you're at the Baxter Building." He said soothingly, he felt Sue at his shoulder and he gestured to her. "You remember Sue?"

But Jo wasn't looking at Sue, she was still staring (unnervingly), straight at him. "_Johnny.._." Her grip tightened and her face fell as tears rolled down her cheeks. "... there's something the matter with me." She gasped, sniffling as she gazed at him through eyes darker then anything he had ever seen. Depth less... emotionless... as if he were looking into the face of a total stranger. _But you are a total stranger... or else you wouldn't have let this happen to her. _

"I know Jo... Re- _we're_ going to fix you." He corrected himself. "You're safe now... I _promise_." He added the last part as almost an afterthought. It came unbidden to his lips but he felt strange saying it... as if he had no right to make such a promise to her. Whether he meant it or if he would even be able to keep such a promise didn't even cross his mind however as her eyes closed with apparent relief and she sagged against him. She released his arms weakly and would have slammed back to the table if he hadn't steadied her.

"Don't let it take me Johnny." She whispered, choking on her words as the remains of her tears trailed down her cheeks. "It's so hard... to _run_..."

"Nothing is going to find you Jo." He lowered her to the table and clasped her hand tightly in his own as she groped for something to hold onto.

"I promise."

* * *

"_Johnny_... you're going to burn a track right through the floor." Sue whined in irritation.

Johnny stopped to stare at her, fighting down his rage and annoyance for the millionth time that day as he began to smoke. His clothes smelt like ash and his eyes burned with the strain of watching Jo all day. Reed was still hunched over the computers- his eyes bloodshot from staring at the screen for so long. He was worried... which meant something was very wrong.

Jo hadn't moved in hours... even now it looked as though she were barely breathing. He felt his muscles tighten beneath his clothing as he stared at her. The lab was silent apart from the clicking Reed's fingers made on the keyboard. Johnny heard Ben clear his throat.

"I'm gonna get some water." He mumbled. The couch creaked as he rose and Johnny watched from the corner of his eye as Ben padded over to the kitchen. He swivelled his gaze back to Jo- resisting the urge to start pacing again.

There was a loud crash in the kitchen as Ben fumbled a pitcher and it slipped to the floor- shattering on impact. Reed sat bolt upright- overturning his chair. Sue clamped a hand to her mouth to stifle a scream.

And Johnny... well... he burst into flame. It took a good full minute or two to clamp the heat down... and he was shaking a little as he turned to glare at Ben.

Ben held out his hands sheepishly. "Sorry."

Jo hadn't moved.

Sue rose from her chair with a sigh- covering her eyes were her hand and held out a blanket. She didn't say anything... but it didn't take long for Johnny to realize that he'd forgotten to wear his flame resistant suit and that all his clothing was now in a pile of ash at his feet.

His cheeks reddening, he snatched the blanket and wrapped it around his waist. "I'm gonna get changed." He muttered, moving towards his bedroom and leaving a dark, scorch mark on the floor in his wake.

* * *

Johnny stormed out of his room a few minutes later, his countenance dark as he strode across the apartment. "Where are you going?" Sue asked in a voice that grated what he had left for nerves to ribbons.

"Out." He snapped. "I can't take this... this _waiting _anymore... it's driving me crazy!" He shot a glare at Ben but the rock giant only glowered back.

"We have no idea when Josephine will come out of this." Reed said stiffly from his computer, sounding oddly formal as he rubbed his blood-shot eyes and rose to his feet. "You can't leave _now._"

"I don't _care_. One more thing and I'll go _supernova_!" He shook his head. "No... I just need to get out of here for a while." He turned to the door. "I'll be back later."

He felt Sue's hand on his arm. "Wait- Johnny... I know this is hard for you, but what about Jo? What if she _wakes up _again?"

He shook his arm free and backed away from her- ignoring the pleading look in his sister's eyes. "I can't do this Sue... just tell her I went out."

Her eyes darkened. "Tell her huh? Did it ever occur to you that maybe this is more _important_ then yourself Johnny? You can't fix everything on your own. We're suppose to be a _team_. We can get through this _together_."

He snorted. "And that's just it Sue... when have we ever worked out things together, _huh_?"

"This isn't just about you Johnny." She said angrily, her voice reaching that shrilly point he couldn't stand.

He raised his hands in defeat, backed into the elevator. "Yeah well... we'll discuss that later. Call my secretary to make an appointment."

And then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh wow... I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. Want to hear my excuses? I had writer's block, I was really into blending non-stop for a while so I didn't feel like typing, I had a horse show to get ready for... uh... am I forgiven? (looks pleadingly at reviewers) Anyway... Johnny is back to being a jerk which he is best at, unfortunately. Coming up, what's happened to Selene? Jo wakes up again... and how Johnny hasn't changed- with a flashback or two coming up soon.

Ciao:) And thanks a million to my beta and to all who have reviewed:)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chummy

Disclaimer: I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

Chummy

**Chapter Quote: "**This is just _chummy._ Dick's dead and you're a _bloody mental _case."

* * *

Selene had never known that one could be in so much pain. She moaned as light slowly filtered back into her gaze. She heard beeping... and someone muttering under their breath. She didn't like it... whatever had happened. And as someone used to getting whatever she wanted... it was rather irritating to be ignored now. No one was listening to her... _no one was..._

"Selene? _Selene?_ Are you awake?"

_Was it Dick? Good. Someone had better have a good explanation for what was going on here. _

"Selene?"

_No..._ that wasn't Dick. She grimaced as she recognized the cultured, but horribly irritating voice of Portman Yates. "Where's Dick?" She said- or tried to say at least. Her voice sounded odd- raspy. And her words sounded a bit... well... gurgled. She opened her eyes and once her vision cleared, she noted Portman's figure beside her to confirm her suspicions. But there was something... _strange_... about him now. He'd lost his confident and arrogant air. He looked disheveled... angry. He let out a short, humorless laugh and thumped a fist on his knee.

"Well... that's a wonderful question isn't it? Where's good 'ole, _reliable_ Dick gone to?"

Selene was almost surprised at the contempt the young man held in his voice... but Selene had seen too many things to be surprised by much of anything anymore. Besides... she felt sore... and her head ached insufferably. Her mind felt hazy... something kept nudging at it from way in the back... begging to be remembered. Confusing... that's what it was. _Confusing._

"What's happened? Where am I?" She tried instead, lacking the patience to deal with Portman's strange mood swing just then.

He laughed again... she wished he would just leave if he wouldn't answer her questions. "What's _happened?_ Don't you _remember?_" He shook his head. "You are quite a character, _Senorita Conquistador._" He said mockingly, mimicking her thick, Spanish accent. "I told you not to screw this up but you and your quack assistant managed to do just that. Now Josephine is gone, we have the Fantastic _Fools_ on our trail, you're lying here _mauled_ in a hospital bed... did I forget anything?"

Selene blinked at him... a cold fear twisting inside her chest and worming its way into her heart. "Mauled...?" She said in a horrified whisper. Everything in her screamed that it wasn't true... but then there was that cold fear... and the _awful _pounding in her head. _A memory of eyes glowing eerily in the dark..._

Portman looked at her incredulously. "What? You mean you don't _remember?_" He laughed again. "This is just _chummy._ Dick's dead and you're a bloody _mental_ case."

_Dead!_

"Oh yeah- your pal was torn up so bad they could hardly recognize him." He fumbled for something in his pocket, his hands shaking and his breath smelling strongly of alcohol. He displayed a small mirror a few moments later triumphantly. He clasped her hand- the one that didn't hurt- and thrust the mirror into her grasp.

"Well senorita... get ready for a rude awakening." He was grinning horribly as he raised her hand to look at her reflection...

It took massive sedatives and administrations from the nurses to stop her screaming. And all Portman did was laugh.

* * *

Johnny got throughly drunk that night. He forgot about Jo's coal, black eyes, about his sister... about everything. He laughed like a drunkard and played like a drunkard. For a drunkard he was. And he woke up- as he did whenever he wanted to forget something- in the arms of a lovely woman. And, his head swimming blissfully in intoxication and lust... he even forgot his concern for the frail girl, lying unconscious back home- and the promise he had made to her.

* * *

His phone was _ringing. _God _dammit_ his phone was _ringing!_ He moaned, the irritating noise grating his nerves and compounding his headache as he blinked awake. He felt her hands on his shoulders... felt them on his chest. He moaned again... _Not again... I really didn't... did I?_ He sat up roughly, holding a hand to his head as her warm arms slid off his body. 

"Come back..." She murmured sleepily- tracing a finger down his shoulder blades as he fumbled for his phone on the night-stand next to the bed. He couldn't read the name- the light hurt his eyes.

"Hello?" He asked loudly, his mouth parched and his lips dry. He was met in answer by a loud screeching sound that curdled his blood and the frantic voice of his sister shouting for him.

"JOHNNY! We need you here _now!"_

He grimaced at all the noise and fought his way through his haziness. "Sue? What's-"

"Jo's awake! Johnny... we can't calm her down! You need to get here-"

The line went dead and he pulled his phone away from his ear to stare at it dazedly. "You all right?" The girl asked, sitting up beside him now.

He shoved off his blankets and reached for his jeans. "I have to go." He mumbled- pocketing his phone once he'd zipped his fly. Swaying as he raced for the door- he barely managed to pull on shoes, his shirt, and grab his keys before the first wave of fear set in.

Shit.

* * *

He could hear things breaking as he waited anxiously in the elevator to be brought to his floor. A crowd had gathered outside and, gritting his teeth against the remains of his hangover, he shoved his way through and closed the apartment doors behind him with a loud bang. Reed was holding Sue in a right embrace- his sister was visibly shaking. 

The lab was a mess... most of Reed's equipment had been damaged or smashed to pieces. The white table Jo had been laying on was dented in the middle and was decorated with a long steak of blood slashed across it.

It was oddly quiet now... and Johnny walked dazedly inside, stumbling as his hangover raged on. "Uh Reed... why did you break your computers?" He slurred as he neared them.

Reed turned to him slowly- his face was bruised and his left arm was gashed. He didn't answer at first, Sue's face was buried in his shoulder. He cleared his throat. "Johnny..." He said quietly. "...would you call Josephine please?" His brother-in-law's eyes were deadly calm.

"Where's Ben?" Johnny replied, moving further into the room and scanning it all the while. His question was met by a loud crash as Ben was flung into the metal railing on the second floor. Ben growled and stood again- just as a dark streak hurtled itself at him from across the room.

It was moving so fast that it was difficult for Johnny to see exactly what it was. "Johnny..." Reed said again. "...call _Josephine_."

And then it hit him. Hit him like a bucket of cold water that made his insides freeze. That... that _thing..._ _was_ Jo. Her hair- damp with sweat- was hanging loose about her shoulders in clumps. There were claws extending from her fingertips and she was screeching as she tried to rip into Ben's rock hard skin.

Her skin, pale as snow, had taken on a dark hue and her black eyes burned like beacons of hellfire out of the hollows of her face. It couldn't be her... just _couldn't_ be. Not sweet, little Jo who wore skirts to church and wore her auburn hair in a simple plait or ponytail. Not Jo who had seemed so disappointed and hurt when he'd talked with her that day in the park. But it _was_ Jo- in some freakishly subhuman way it _was really_ Jo.

"Jonathan... call _Josephine." _Reed said pleadingly, and, with his mouth feeling dry as sand- he cleared his throat.

"Jo?" Johnny called softly, and above the din of her screechings and Ben's muffled roars, she didn't even turn his way. Her eyes burned in rage and her hands flew in a torrent of movement as she struck at Ben, again- and again- until he caught hold of her arms and struggled to hold her back in a defensive manner. Jo hissed, baring fangs as she tried wildly to pull away. Now she was free again- was trying to claw Ben's eyes out... the only weak area she could, apparently, find.

"JO!" Johnny shouted, loudly enough this time to get her attention. 'Jo' jerked to the sound of her name and Johnny found himself shivering as she narrowed black, cat-like eyes at him. She snarled, and lept from Ben to perch precariously on the railing of the second floor. "Jo?" He tried again- softly again, more uncertainly. "Jo... it's me... it's Johnny."

No one moved and besides the eery hissing coming from Jo- the only other noises in the room that he could hear were the faint whimpers coming from his sister, who clutched her husband tightly. Jo lept from the railing- landing on the floor below with a barely perceptible _thud_ as she landed in a crouch. Then she was racing toward him- a malicious gleam in her eyes as her claws scraped the tile._ It wasn't working... _she wasn't going to stop... Johnny's head ached and he couldn't decide whether or not to burst into flame in an effort to protect himself or else try some other way to calm her down.

But it was too late- and he didn't have the reflexes or time to avoid her as she pulled back a well-muscled arm and struck him- her claws catching his right shoulder and sent him spiraling to the floor. He didn't even have time to cry out before she was attacking him again. And, for a moment, he realized that she was, truly, going to kill him.

_Heartlessly, ruthlessly..._ and Jo was lost to him forever when he gave one, last, feeble attempt to call her name. He lay on the floor- one hand raised up to protect himself as she straightened and prepared to strike- and... she suddenly froze. Her strike stopped in mid-air and she blinked... and blinked again. Her fangs slowly receded and she moaned and winced as she stood there. She seemed almost to wilt before him- and she gazed in amazement at him as her animal-like features faded away leaving only pale, sickly, black-eyed Josephine Marie James in their place.

She didn't speak for a long time... and neither did anyone else. She gazed around her in apparent wonder... and her body began to tremble as she fell weakly to her knees beside him. She held up her hand and studied it curiously. "Johnny?" She said in a hoarse whisper, blinking as she watched blood run down the back of her hand from her fingertips.

"What _happened_?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes... I know. I've been a horrible person and have fallen WAY behind in my updates. This time I have a liable excuse and none of you should get angry. Two words: College started. It's the first time I'm a full-time student, (I'm taking 5 classes), and boy did I feel like I was DROWNING in homework for the first two weeks. (wipes sweat from brow and cringes as she recalls past homework) It was brutal... like the professors wanted you to pass some weird endurance test to see if you could cope with all the work. Well... I'm still kicking and I'm getting used to everything again... and hopefully I'll do all right. :) 

It was hard doing homework again because I hadn't been doing school since the fall semester of 2005 because my family moved in the spring and then I was working... so I haven't done much school at all in... oh... about eight or nine months. But things are settling down now and hopefully I'll do alright:) I have to maintain a 'B' or better in all my classes in order to transfer to the school I want to go to so wish me luck and keep me in your prayers:)

In other news in the life of Allora, my mom is pregnant and that's baby #10 for my family:) YAY:) We're all very excited... especially since my mom was never suppose to have kids again for medical reasons. But the baby is doing fine and we're all REALLY excited:)

As for this story, updates will be sparse because it's hard to find time to write with all the homework I have now... I'm pretty much writing a paper every other day for one of my various classes so by the time I go to bed at night I'm pretty much too wiped to do much writing or typing... but don't worry... I haven't abandoned this story but it will be slow updating for a while. Thanks for all of your continuing support:) And, in response to a very persuasive, fellow Johnny obsessor, there WILL be Jo and Johnny flashbacks rapidly approaching in upcoming chapters. :)

Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you like future chapters:)

Toodles.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Dark Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dark Eyes

**Chapter Quote: "**Fix me, Johnny"

* * *

"_What happened?"_

No one answered... and I didn't understand.

Last I could remember I had been lying on a table... with Johnny reassuring me that everything was going to be all right. Now I was kneeling there... and every bone in my body ached for some reason that I couldn't explain. I felt light-headed... and now there was Johnny, lying still on the floor staring up at me. And then there was my hands... streaked dark with blood. My own perhaps? I couldn't tell.

But no one was speaking to me and, in a daze, I craned my head round to look at them all, seeking the answers to these puzzling events. Reed was holding Susan in a tight embrace and Susan, whom I had always admired for her strength and courage, was sobbing like a baby. Reed was staring back at me with a hollow, wary look in his eyes. The lab was in ruins. On the second floor landing, I saw Ben rising with a few grunts as he rubbed his chest.

I turned to Johnny again, his blue eyes were hazy with the effects of alcohol... but there was something else behind that haze... something strange. Something deeper. _Fear_.

"Why are you on the floor?" I asked curiously, unnerved by their silence and desperate for answers. My eyes moved over his body, quickly checking for injuries, and I started in surprise when I saw a series of disturbingly familiar gashes on his shoulder. "You're hurt!" I exclaimed in alarm, gazing dazedly at the wound. Already his blood had started to soak his shirt running down his arm. I felt that strange feeling again when I looked at those gashes... like I was forgetting something important about them but, for the life of me, I couldn't remember what.

I felt sick.

I reached out to touch him, to help him in any way that I could, when two things happened. The first, was that Johnny jerked away from me in a sort of wince, exaggerated by his hung-over state. This confused me... since I couldn't figure out why Johnny, or any of the others, would have any reason to fear me. The second, was that I felt a rather sharp, distinctive, and powerful pain on the right side of my abdomen, with caused me to clutch at it and gasp in astonishment.

Still no one moved at my vision flickered and I slid to the floor, breathing heavily as the pain started to get worse. Johnny was the first one to move and I stared pleadingly at him as my words were choked from my throat and the pain spiked through me, driving me into an unbearable agony. And, quite suddenly, I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

"Johnny?!" I croaked in alarm, feeling too weak now to move or do much of anything except lay there with my body stretched out on the cold floor. But still no one moved.

And it was then, with their fear etched on their faces, that I realized I had done something horribly wrong.

* * *

Johnny jerked from his stupor when he heard Ben crash down the stairs in a hurried attempt to run down them. Jo was writhing on the floor now, gasping as she struggled to breathe. Ben was shouting something to Reed... but all the noise deafened in his ears and he heard nothing besides Jo's cries... saw nothing but that look of confusion on her face. It was all familiar somehow... but there was no time to think and another wave of pain from his shoulder made him jerk again to reality and he scrambled to his feet, grabbing towels from the kitchen as Ben was screaming for him to do. 

Then, darting back to Jo's side where Ben now knelt, he thrust the towels into Ben's hands. She was coughing, rattling coughs that shook her body each time he did so. And, kneeling on her other side, Johnny looked pleadingly to Ben for instructions. Ben threw him a towel.

"Stop the bleeding, kid!" Ben snapped as he laid two, large hands on Jo's shoulders and gently eased her back to the floor. "My hands are too big." He muttered to Johnny, who was staring now at the rock giant with a blank look on his face. A wave of irritation passed over Ben's face and he roughly shoved Johnny's wounded shoulder with a few fingers. "Stop. The. Bleeding." He repeated slowly, nodding with satisfaction as the blank look faded from Johnny's eyes and he sucked air sharply as both the seriousness of the situation and the painful probing from Ben's hand snapped him to attention.

Gulping, adrenaline pumping hotly through his veins, he looked down at Jo and clutched the towel tightly in his hands. Her eyes were still wide- that look of confusion had been replaced by one of fear as her side continued to bleed, pooling blood onto the floor. Her eyes, once a vibrant blue, were now a black void. Depth less, pitiless... _inhuman_. Was it even possible that Jo hid behind those eyes? What did she see? What did she fear? _What's happened to you, Jo?_

Johnny tore the cloth into strips and, with sharp flashes of pain running through his arm, he began to hurriedly apply pressure to her chest... under that unfaltering stare.

* * *

He didn't know what to think of me... none of them did. Could I blame them? I had done something to them... I had hurt them somehow. I stared dazedly at Johnny, I hated the look I saw in those eyes. It was a look of pity... and horror. I couldn't say that I blamed him at all... but I hated it all the same. 

I felt too weak to move... and my face and fingertips were starting to feel numb and cold. I felt light-headed... like you do just before you get your flu shot... just before you feel that prick of the needle... or maybe when you're about to faint. I cried out as Johnny pressed too hard on my chest and I felt Ben's grip on my shoulders tighten, pinning me painfully to the floor as I tried to squirm away from them.

Then Reed was next to me too... I could feel him grip my hand- but only for a moment. It was so faint no... so distant. I blinked a few times to clear my vision as he urged me to look at him.

"Josephine?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer, I just stared dumbly at him... too stunned or frightened to speak. He raised a needle to my eyes and gestured to it.

"I need to give this to you... it will help." He said gently.

But something inside of me didn't like that needle... and I could feel that strange blackness prickling through my limbs as I lay prone and helpless before him. Johnny froze in whatever he was doing and I felt Ben press me harder into the floor.

And I felt... well... _angry_.

_They won't do this to me again. _A dark voice said inside of me. _They have already taken too much. _

"_Please_ Jo." I heard Johnny beg... and at once the darkness around me began to fade and I felt naked and exposed as I stared up once more at Reed. Shaken, I closed my eyes and a tear trickled down my cheek.

"This is a sedative, Jo." Reed continued.

I felt Johnny slip his hand into mine and squeeze it tightly. I tried to give him a swift squeeze back... to let him know I was still there... that we'd be all right...but I couldn't. I turned my head and gazed wearily at him and I met his blue-eyes, stunned gaze.

"Don't you let it take me." I whispered pitifully. "Fix me, Johnny."

"Fix me."

I felt the prick of Reed's needle... but after that... I didn't feel, or see, anything at all.

* * *

**A/N: **Two words: College sucks. Yep... that's my big excuse. After doing homework to all hours of the night, writing just doesn't make it on my to-do list anymore. I mean, man, you should see the arses on my horses!! They are so FAT! Since school started I'm lucky if I'm able to ride twice a week... if that at all. I just always seem to have HOMEWORK!!! 

The fact that I got REALLY stuck for this chapter didn't help either... but I think I'm past that now. So... I really don't have a schedule anymore for updating. I've found that writing gives me a sort of sweet relief from reality so I'm going to try to most more often then I do... but don't get your hopes up. :)

So this chapter I thought was a tad boring and cliche... but I needed to get that scene out of the way and move on so... yeah. The next chapter will be much more exciting (hopefully) and I will (hopefully) post it soon... I'm trying for next weekend... if not sooner because I already have it written up and only have to type it. :)

Coming up, a chapter LOADED with flashbacks of how Johnny and Jo met, and also more into Jo's friendship with 'Port'. :)

Also, in case people were wondering, I **DID **change my penname- which is explained in my author's bio if anyone cares. :)

Thank you all so much for your unending support and hopefully the next chapter won't be as slow as this one. :) And thanks a million to my beta, Kiann. :)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Accidents: Memories Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Accidents

_Memories Part I_

**Chapter Quote: "**Look Jo... hating them isn't going to make me any better... or erase what happened."

* * *

_High School- Jo's Sophomore Year_

I was sitting under the only willow tree on campus with Portman sitting next to me. It was sunny out... with the rays of light beaming down upon us through the branches of the trees and bathing us in gentle warmth. It was eating a Roast Beef and Cheese Sandwhich and Portman had good ole' Peanut Butter and Jelly grasped in his hands. We weren't talking much... just sitting and enjoying each other's company. Some of his red hair had blown intrusively into his eyes and, in true Portman fashion, he swept them back and pushed his glass further up onto his nose. All the while continued to stare thoughtfully at the same crack in the pavement that he had been for the past ten minutes.

Port wasn't necessarily a geek... but he enjoyed doing what he liked and what Portman liked wasn't what the popular kids at school liked. Like reading for example... or hanging out with me. I didn't necessarily think I was a geek either. I read and wrote stories like Port, we'd go to the pond to read what we had written. We had a club- the Shakespearean Pens. Portman considered Shakespeare to be something of a god and I liked the 'pens' bit.

Portman was always thinking more deeply then I anyway... which was probably the main reason I didn't realize he liked me, really liked me, until I had turned thirteen. Me and Port had always been together... peas in a pod. We'd met when we were four and had been inseparable since. He even rode with me sometimes, he didn't mind horses... they just weren't on his favorite's list while I, on the other hand, ate, slept, and breathed them. For those majestic creatures were as much a part of me as any organ... and perhaps even more vital to me.

And, as I sat there watching Port eat, I smiled. He was a good friend. He felt my gaze and looked up, blinking and giving me his quirky grin. "What?" He asked curiously.

I chewed my lip thoughtfully, shook my head, and took a bite out of my sandwich. "Nothing." I said softly. I cleared throat. "Nothing at all."

* * *

I met Susan Storm in High School- my freshman year. She competed with me in my Equestrian events and we formed something of a friendship through our rivalry. I was glad to have a girlfriend. Port was great... but you just couldn't talk about everything with a boy. Especially with a boy who was in love with me. I hadn't even known Susan had a younger brother until my sophomore year. I guess that was because he didn't like Susan much... at all. Everybody knew who Johnny and Susan Storm were... but I just never connected the dots to assume they were brother and sister... and any causal passerby wouldn't have blamed me. They _hated_ each other... but Susan never talked about it, and avoided the topic like the plague when it came up in our conversations.

But people talk... and it wasn't hard to miss the painful absence of a 'Mrs. Storm'. Word gets around in a small town... and apparently Susan's mom had died years before. But their loss had affected both siblings greatly, and though Sue would never talk about it, her pain was about as transparent as a raw wound. And I knew that this tension between her and her brother had something to do with it. But Susan didn't like talking about it... so we didn't.

There was no sense in talking about something that Sue didn't want to discuss... so we left it alone. In the mean time, any get together's we had were at my house. It became an unspoken rule... and sometimes it was hard to remember that Sue had a family at all.

Johnny Storm was a natural athlete. A popular, good-looking kid who excelled at every physical challenge he encountered... even if his grade suffered a bit in the process. He wasn't a stupid kid... but his academic studies weren't all that important to him. He excelled in subjects like Math and Science, but didn't put much effort into anything else besides sports and dating. Johnny was the sort of person who sucked life up like a leech... and he would soon become the youngest and most talented player on the school football team by the end of Freshman year. With similar results following in any sport he could sink his teeth into.

Everybody loved Johnny... everybody except me that is. Since I was Susan's friend, he took every opportunity to make my life miserable... and everybody at school seemed to find it amusing. But Johnny was simply so immature that I didn't usually let him ruffle my feathers... until he started to pick on Portman.

* * *

Looking back... it probably hadn't all been Johnny's fault. But I'm looking back with a different viewpoint then I had then... for my vision now is tainted with the defensiveness that accompanies falling in love.

Portman and I had stayed late at the school one Friday. We were both signed on for the school newspaper and we were working on a story under the vigilance of our English teacher, who had stayed late to wait for us to finish up. Laughing over the story we'd thrown together, it had been late when we'd finally exited the school building. Well past nine, the sun had set hours ago as was customary to the autumn season.

The football team had won a big game that day and were looking to play another the next day. Maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised... boys being boys and all. But it seemed as though they had a little too much to drink... and of the wrong substances for kids their age. Six or seven teenage boys in a car is never a good thing... especially when most seem drunk upon sight. Johnny was there too... and it didn't take much goading on his part to egg his fellows on. Soon they had drunkenly driven their car right up to Portman and I as we slowly made our way down parking lot towards Portman's car. (He was older then I by a year and had bought a car soon after obtaining his license.) At first we tried to ignore them, which was easier for me then Port because their insults weren't directed at me... they were directed at him.

Portman slid a hand onto my arm and gripped my elbow tightly. Steering me towards the car, he started to pick up his pace, his mouth set in a thin line and his cheeks flushed with rage. I could hear them taunting, could hear their slurred words calling Portman names I would have never dreamed of. We were almost to the car... only a few feet away actually. Only a few steps more and the night could have ended without incident... but it was not meant to be. God seemed to have other plans for me. The football players turned the car towards Portman and I and they called his name.

"Paper boy!" They shouted when Port wouldn't turn around. "Not man enough to face us, Paper Boy? What... you going to go have a nice sleep over with nice Miss James?" Called out one... their voices were so different that I couldn't tell who. But Portman whirled around so abruptly that I didn't even have any time to stop him. The headlights blinded me and I felt Port stand protectively in front of me though he was breathing harshly and his fingers twitched as he fought to control his anger.

There wasn't time after that for anything for me to do. Any blight to my reputation was too much for Portman... who could have loved me since birth if we had met that early on. He went to shout back an insult... but then the car shifted into gear and started to barrel right towards us.

I had opened my mouth to scream... I could hear some of the players yelling to stop the car... but they didn't. I remember Portman turning to me and throwing me out of the way as if I were a stick doll... and I remember the look on his face before the lights had grown too bright for me to see.

And then that was it... I couldn't remember anymore.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital with a nice gash on my forehead and the side-effects of a slight concussion the next day. Portman had broken his leg and fractured some ribs. Apparently, he'd tried to move out of the way after he'd thrown me, and at the last minute someone had veered away from him, or else Portman's life would have ended tragically crushed under the tires of some drunken boys' car.

The driver's were suspended from school indefinitely and faced some serious accusations in court. Both of Port's parents were lawyers... very rich lawyers... who were enraged at the actions taken against their son. I was kept at the hospital one more night before I was released... and after that I visit Portman every day.

We never talked about the accident directly... it frightened me too much. Until now, Portman had always been a crazy beau of mine... but first and foremost, he had been my greatest friend. All that changed when I released that, unlike most people, Portman had been willing to give his life to protect mine. And... according to everything I believed in, that sort of sacrifice was the greatest form of love. It was a love that I couldn't replicate... and it was something I could never tell him.

Besides nearly killing Port, the brutes had demolished his manuscript, which might have been next to the bible, and, in Portman's mind, his life's work. The book couldn't be salvaged, and Port started to work on new a story the week he was hospitalized. He wouldn't tell me what it was about and it was the first time he had ever kept something he'd written from me. He'd always say it would be a surprise... but somehow I had suspicions that this work wasn't his usual stories about dragons and elves and boys with magical swords.

* * *

Port had asthma, and the damage to his ribs had threatened his lungs- or some other such medical related stuff that I couldn't understand. To make a long story short, Port was on doctor's orders for the next three months to stay in bed until his ribs and leg had (nearly) healed.

Portman's parents were furious. Mrs. Yates was a fiery woman with traces of the vibrant, red-haired days of her youth still detectable in her now dark auburn colored hair. She was still fuming over the accident even after Portman was allowed to come home. Mr. Yates had a more quiet way about him, but if you looked into his face closely, you could see a flicker of anger pass over his features when he saw Portman's cast, his brusises, or the stiff way in which he hobbled about- clutching his inhaler.

I hadn't really been able to see him in the hospital... his parents were a tad over-protective and he was unconscious most of the time anyway. So, to make a long story short, Port came home a few days after the fight and I walked to his house straight from school to see him.

I had a bouquet of fresh wildflowers in my hand- they were Portman's favorite. We'd often rehearse our novels in live action performances for each other in the wild flower meadow on my farm. Port was scribbling away when I walked into his room. Tall and lanky, Port must have had the largest bed I'd ever seen. He towered over me at an impressive 6'2" height. I smiled as I knocked on the door to announced my arrival and then closed it gently behind me.

Port glanced up at me, startled from his writing revere. I fought the desire to flinch- he looked even worse then he had with an anesthesia. His face was peppered with little cuts and bruises from where he had hit the pavement. Good God... how blessed he was to be _alive_.

He smiled sheepishly at me, "Do I really look that bad?"

I blinked, realizing I had been staring for a few seconds. I shook my head, setting crossing the room and setting down a crystal vase of flowers (the vase courtesy of Mrs. Yates) on the night table by his bed. "No... it's a nice look on you. Makes you look more... masculine."

He chuckled, glanced at the flowers. "You know, in Shakespearean style, the boy is supposed to bring the girl flowers."

"Well... I'm not Juliet. And... you're sick- I'm not. Hence the flowers. Besides," I glanced around the room, the walls were adorned with everything from 5x7" of an African Dung Beetle to a replica of Yoda made from Legos. "...I thought you could use a change of scenery."

I sat on the edge of his bed, toying with the idea of teasing him further on his appearance. His hair, uncombed, stood out in every which way from his head. It was a look that could have been called attractive by some, but to me- it only meant that Portman probably hadn't bothered brushing it in a while, which mean he was in the middle of a writing spurge.

"What are you working on?" I asked, gesturing to the open notebook in his lap. Lounging in green and blue plaid sweat-pants and drowning in an over-sized t-shirt that couldn't completely disguise how thin Port was, he stilled the his pen on the page. Though I noted his fingers twitched to continue writing.

"My manuscript." He said stiffly.

Then I remembered, his original had been torn apart by the Jackass Crew themselves. My lips tightened to thin line and I couldn't help but to curse them and Johnny (who had gotten off scot-free because, apparently, he'd been the only one not totally drunk) for their stupidity. "I'm sorry Port." I said softly. I knew how he had slaved over that manuscript, and it was one of the few he had ever come close to completing. It was the equivalent for him to having a six-year old's puppy shot.

He shrugged, scribbled something more on the page and then met my gaze. "Don't worry about it... this one will be better."

Don't worry about it? Portman had gotten hurt defending _me_... it unnerved me that he had lost so much for my benefit. I cleared my throat, "Same story?"

He shook his head, "I couldn't recreate it... so I'm trying something different."

My curiosity roused, I peered over the top of the notebook, hoping for a glance at its contents. "What's this one about?"

He smiled, his face looking akin to an assorted fruit basket. He closed it and set the worn, marble notebook down on his lap, he shook his head. "Sorry, no previews this time Jo."

No previews? We always shared our novels together when they were works in progress. This one must be something special. "None at all?" I asked, making my lower lip quiver as I jutted it out.

He laughed softly as a pained look cut off the melodious sound and I found anger smoldering inside of me as he rubbed his bandaged chest. He must have seen my glowering look because he cocked his head and sighed. "Look Jo... hating them isn't going to make me any better... or erase what happened."

I looked down at my hand... I hadn't noticed that I had clenched them into fists. "You should have seen the looks on their faces when they got suspended." I said softly. The core of my Christian beliefs taught me that I should love and forgive my enemies... but I was having a hard time not _hating_ what Johnny and his thugs had done to my best friend. _Forgive me, father._

"Were they angry?" Asked Portman casually, blinking with an innocent look that made me want to giggle. I nodded, my eyes sparkling with mirth once more.

"It was... _breathtaking._"

Portman, clutching his ribs, tried very hard not to laugh.

* * *

I tried as often as I could to visit Port- and most of the time he was so wrapped up in his book that I doubted he felt at all lonely in that hermit hole of his. He had three months off to work as long as he liked on his book... so he was content at least. Which I was happy about.

No one mentioned the accident at school... except for Susan of course who was still fuming at her brother. All in all... we just didn't talk about it.

So life went on with the changes it had in store for all of us... but during the three months that Port was ordered to stay home... something else changed as well. Something I hadn't expected at all.

Because it was during that time, that I truly met Jonathan Storm for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello all! (Waves happily) I know most of you thought I was dead but, surprise surprise, I'm not. :) I have one more week left of break so I'm devoting some time to my numerous stories.

Now I was going to length this chapter with Johnny's reaction to this whole business and then their first 'real' meeting. But I thought, hey, why not leave it at a cliffy instead:) So I'm ringing in the new year with an improved plot line for Fire May Burn and, hopefully, a more manageable update schedule. Reviews would be appreciated:)

And, by the way, this is only the first to come of a series of chapters featuring Johnny and Jo's past. :)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Drunken Confessions: Memories Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Drunken Confessions

_Memories Part 2_

**Chapter Quote: "**Are you going to hurt me, Johnny?"

* * *

_High School- Jo's Sophomore Year_

Going back to school was different without Port. No one payed much attention to me and though I still spent whatever free time I could with Susan and Port, I kept mostly to myself. I scribbled down notes on my various fictional plots in between classes and hurried home to ride horses and visit Port when I had time. And then there was the added worry of putting together the school newspaper without him around. But no one talked much about the 'accident' as the principal so delicately put it. The offending participants had been suspended for almost a month- and the incident received full coverage from the local newspaper.

Johnny was included in that bunch and, for the time being, I was mercifully spared from whatever he could hurl at me during that time. So days rolled in and out and, eventually, my own cuts and bruises began to fade. With the exception of Port still being bed-ridden, my life moved on.

* * *

I had stayed late the night it happened. The school paper wasn't something that held an especially large circulation of readers- but the process fascinated me all the same and I spend as much time as I could working on it. It was 11:30, and I was preparing to call my parents for a ride home when the newspaper phone rang instead. 

I was surprised... the phone in the newspaper room was hardly ever used- mostly for emergencies. And beside that, who would be calling here at eleven o'clock at night? I picked it up, curiously asking who was calling as my slender hands gripped the receiver. It was Susan.

I hadn't talked to her in a few days. The past week she had grown distant somehow... avoiding me possibly as much as her delinquent brother. I wasn't one to pry, but I was worried about her. After a moment of talking to her, I realized something was not all right at the Storm household. Sue sounded like she had been crying and, concerned, I hurriedly asked what had happened.

"It's Johnny... he hasn't come home yet. Jo- I'm worried about him. I can't find him _anywhere!_"

"Calm down, Sue." I said softly, trying to ease my friend's fears. "What happened? Did you guys fight or something?"

Susan sniffed and cleared her throat awkwardly. Both of the Storms were proud, and even though I counted Susan as one of my closest friends I knew talking to me about what ever had happened between her and Johnny was difficult for her to do.

"Sort of... he left about five hours ago. But he _knows_ that he should be home- _especially_ tonight."

I didn't probe further into Susan's emotions, or what exactly she meant. I wished I was with her now... maybe I could have comforted her in some way. But I wasn't, I was still at school- and Susan was worried sick about her jackass brother.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're still at school right? Can you just look around for him? I know you don't like him Jo... especially after what he did to you and Portman. I can't stand him either most of the time... but he's my brother." She paused, growing quiet. "I'd get there myself but I don't have a car so I thought-"

"Don't worry about it Sue. You don't need to explain yourself to me." I glanced towards the door leading outside to the parking lot. "I'm still at the school- I was just locking up the newspaper room, but I'll take a look around to see if I find him."

Susan was quiet for a long moment, "Thanks Jo." She said softly, and I wished I could have given her a big hug.

"Don't worry about him... honestly. He'll be back."

She sighed. "He was so angry Jo... tonight is hard for us, always has been." She paused, took a deep breath. "It's the anniversary of our mom's death."

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and I found myself wondering again why I had agreed to go traipsing through the school and the school grounds looking for a nasty addition to my life that I _really_ didn't need. I looked around the interior of the school- it wasn't especially large and a few words with the janitor told me that no one was probably inside. So I was now outside by the parking lot, questioning my sanity as I looked around for the brother of my friend who wasn't exactly on my favorite peoples' list right now. 

I pulled my jacket about me tightly and I sighed. The only places left for me to look were on the school grounds... if Johnny were here at all. Which brought me to another unsettling issue... what would I do in the event that I _did _find him? Sue says to come home now? Would he even listen to me?

The parking lots were empty- I could tell from a less then thorough glance around the dimly lit pavement and all that left was the foot-ball field being as I had already given the general perimeter a quick look about.

I had been looking for Johnny for almost an hour now- it would be midnight soon, or past it. All I wanted to do was to go home, take a hot shower, and curl up in bed with a good book. Today was Friday, so I did have homework to do still- and my own life to get back to. But Susan had sounded so upset... I had to at least _try_ to find him.

I stood at the edge of the football field and slowly walked further in towards the center. I'd never really been there before... or to any of the school's games for that matter. But school sports are big in small towns, and I could imagine the screaming crowds that filled the stadium during a game.

There was a full moon out, and it cast an ethereal glow over the manicured field and the empty bleachers. It was quiet- like something out of an old horror movie. I shivered and crossed my arms across my chest, I glanced down at my watch, _12:17 A.M._.

I hated to let Susan down, but it was getting _really_ late and I hadn't seen anything of Johnny. I honestly didn't mind... he'd turn up eventually, he always did. I started back from the edge of the field, hugging my chest and ducking my head against the stiff autumn breeze.

I would have left then too, called my parents, and gone home- if I hadn't heard something clanking softly on the bleachers. It was dark out and I froze to catch a better glimpse of what was causing the noise. Growing curious as the sound continued, echoing across the field, I headed towards the bleachers and, stopping at the bottom, I followed the steps up with my eyes.

The bleachers weren't especially large- not like in the big games my father liked to watch on our TV. But I couldn't really see the top from where I was standing- it was too dark out. As my eyes adjusted to the faint rays from the moon, I finally discovered the source of the noise. It was a glass bottle that had rolled down the bleacher steps, clanging as they hit the metal again and again. I picked it up and, sniffing the top, I wrinkled my nose with distaste.

_Alcohol. _

I looked up again, slowing tracing each level of seats with my eyes. In the end, what gave the glass' owner away was the muffled grunts resonating from the top, left corner as someone shuffled about.

The someone swore, slurring his words drunkenly as they fell and struggled to sit up in the seat. I glanced again at the empty bottle in my hands and then back up at the stranger. Then I started to walk up the steps, my eyes boring into the figure wreathed still in shadow.

"Johnny?" I called once I had gotten close enough. I neared him hesitantly, wondering why on earth anyone would want to hang out at the bleachers over night. And by yourself? What was wrong with him?

A haggard face turned to me and in the faint moonlight I caught glimpse of clouded blue eyes and a cropped shock of blond hair. He regarded me with the stupefied gaze of someone very strongly intoxicated and then turned away.

"Go away." He said loudly, his words slurred as he struggled to move away from me.

I stopped at his row. "What are you doing here?" I asked stiffly. Drunk or not, Johnny was no friend of mine.

"I 'fought I told you to go... away." He said again, shifting his weight and creating a sharp 'thud' sound as his body slid off the seat onto the floor. He had a case of beers at his side and he clutched at me precariously with his left hand. I moved to a seat above and opposite him.

"Susan asked me to come look for you- she's been worried sick!

"Hell with Susan." He said angrily, chucking his bottle at the seats below and I flinched as it shattered. He looked at me again,

"Hey... who are you?" He looked so funny sitting there, his legs sprawled out on the beacher flor and his eyes bloodshot. His denim jacket was open revealing a stained t-shirt underneath. His pant leg was torn and the material by the knee was stained dark with something.

"I'm Josephine James." I said patiently, harboring no kindly thoughts towards the boy who, currently, had nearly killed my best friend.

He blinked and peered closer at me. "Jo." He said quietly and those blue eyes stared unnervingly at me. He took another swig of the foul concoction he was drinking and, disgusted, I snatched the bottle away from him and throwing it forcefully into a nearby garbage can.

"Whadja do that for?" He demanded, starting now to get angry again.

"Because somehow I don't think you've quite reached the legal drinking age."

He mumbled something under his breath and he swayed. How much had he drunken already? I rose, move behind him and then slipped my arms under his shoulders. "Up you go-" I said, pulling him roughly to his feet. My firm persuasion worked for a while, until he gasped and sank down to the bench with a curse.

At first he said something like, "You can't tell me what to do- Sue isn't-"

But I interrupted. "Sue isn't here? Is that it?" I knelt and looked him square in the eyes. "You're right... she's not."

"Can't tell me what to do... Sue... can't do a damn thing right-"

I slapped him, good and hard, and he stared, stunned, at me. He slowly pressed a hand to his cheek, which had a brilliant red imprint of my hand on it.

"Susan is your _sister, _and she's doing the best she can."

Johnny blinked, then glared at me. "She's not-"

"What? Your _mother?_"

That hit him harder then my slap and he fell silent.

"Is that why you're here?" I continued, not really expecting an answer. "Susan told me what today is. She said-"

At that point he moved so quickly that I didn't even have time to react. Grabbing my arms, his fingers clamped down on my skin and his clouded eyes blazed with rage. "_Don't you talk about her._" He said roughly, he stank badly of liquor and, as his grip tightened, I realized how truly vulnerable I was just then.

I flinched as I felt his fingers press into my skin, I sucked in air sharply. "Are you going to hurt me, Johnny?" I asked quietly.

The clouds shifted, and the sky darkened slightly. I felt a chill as his hands loosened and he looked dumbly into my face, as if he were seeing me for the first time. "Josephine." He said softly. He sank back to the bench seat looking utterly dejected and disoriented. He sat there, blinking, with a blank look on his face.

"I'm sorry- 'bout your friend."

I stared at him in surprise, Johnny was most _definitely _drunk- and he was apologizing to me for something I nearly completely blamed him for. I cleared my throat, my answer burning still in my chest as I thought of Port. "He'll be in bed for months because of what you did to him." I said lowly, remembering also the line of stitches that decorated the left side of my forehead. "You think a simple apology will suffice for that?"

"But how can I fix this?" He mumbled, avoiding my gaze.

"You can't." I snapped. Then, rolling my eyes as I grudging spoke again. "You could _start_ with an apology- but that doesn't even _almost_ make everything right again."

He didn't meet my gaze or acknowledge what I said and I saw him looking around again for his beer bottles. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I tried to think "Never mind- let's get you home." I tried to pull him to his feet but he sank back down, wincing. "What's wrong _now_?"

He muttered something about his leg and I glanced down. Kneeling, I pressed my hand to the stained tear, it was damp. My brows raised as I cautiously sniffed my fingers. Recognizing the coppery scent of blood, I stretched his leg out on the next bleacher and ripped open his jeans surrounding the tear. There was a large gash stretching down his shin- one that was bleeding rather badly.

"You're hurt!" I exclaimed, searching for something to wrap it in.

"I fell," He explained feebly. "...the beer was heavy..." He jerked as I tore a strip of cloth from his t-shirt and pressed it to his leg. "This is going to need stitches." I said forlornly, shaking my head. I tied another strip to his leg and tied it tightly. I moved to place his leg back on the ground when he caught hold of my arm and stopped me.

Warily, I glowered up at him and was startled to see him staring straight at me. Johnny's eyes were bloodshot, but there were also strangely watery. Was he... was he _crying?_

"I'm sorry... she wouldn't have wanted me to be this way. I screwed up this time... I screwed up _bad..._" And there it was, the faintest traces of tears. Johnny Storm... was crying. He was most definitely drunk... nearly passing out drunk if he was in tears. But then, that blank look on his face... had I misinterpreted it? He closed those haunted eyes and roughly slid away from me.

"It was a mistake," I felt his eyes on the cut on my forehead. "...no one was supposed to get hurt." Angrily, he slammed his fist into the bleacher seat and I flinched as the sound resonated into the night. He swore heavily, clenching his bruised knuckles into fists. The tears continued to stream down his face and I felt both stunned and speechless as he hunched over, dejected and slurring anathemas to the sky until, at last, his head fell into his hands and he fell silent.

I looked up helplessly as I watched him shake with silent sobs and I murmured a swift prayer for guidance. What could I possibly say to a boy, broken under the effects of alcohol, and sobbing pitifully at my side? I gently laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered softly to him, "Let's get you home... all right?"

He leaned back to look at me, tears streaming from bright, blue eyes. "She would have hated me for doing this." He gestured wildy about him. "Look at me!"

I silenced him by swiftly covering his mouth- this was just too hard. What should I have to talk to him about the burdens in his life when just being around him was one of my own? I stared wordlessly at him for a moment or two, breathing heavily as silence ensued.

I sighed, "You are certainly not at the top of my favorite people's list right now Jonathan Storm... and I'm pretty sure your mother had bigger things planned for you then..." I gestured around me, "...drinking beer on bleachers and running people over."

He was so far gone now that I didn't know if he would even remember any of this in the morning. I wiped away his tears, because it bothered me to see him so vulnerable, and I managed a weak smile. "Let's get you home... ok?" I helped him to his feet and I slipped his arm over my shoulders. He didn't say anything as I helped him to hobble down the steps. I called Susan first and let her know that I'd found him, and then my parents to give him the details of my current situation so they could come pick us up and take Susan and Johnny to the local doctor's.

Johnny was tall- that was the first thing that I noticed when we began the murderous trek across the foot-ball field. His steps were slow and uncoordinated and the cut on his leg seemed to pain him a great deal. His head hung low and by the time both Susan and my parents were there, he seemed almost half-asleep.

Susan looked a mixture of murderously furious and relived beyond words as we helped Johnny into the car. She hugged me tightly and I smiled and rubbed her back before we broke apart.

"Thank you so much Jo." She whispered, looking near ready to cry again.

"He'll have a hangover from hell in the morning- and that leg will probably hold him up for a while, but I'm just glad we found him."

Susan shook her head disdainfully and stole a glance at her brother who seemed to have fallen asleep. "He can be so stupid... most of the time. But he's family... you know?" She caught my gaze. "Thank you... again."

My parents took Susan and Johnny to the doctors and then went home. I didn't know what to think or feel about Johnny. He would probably deny it all later, if he remembered it at all, but I didn't care. Jonathan Storm meant nothing to me. And as far as I was concerned...

...we were still enemies.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, you guys have permission to smack me. I've manage to get, like, three or four chapters written up. But it's sooo hard to find time between homework to type it all up. I spent my late night hours working on it last night. So I hope you enjoy! There will be one more flashback chapter after this and then we'll be returning to the present. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing, and thanks to my Beta, Kiann:)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Unusual Circumstances: Memories Part III

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Unusual Circumstances

_Memories Part 3_

**Chapter Quote: "**Why not... he's human isn't he?"

* * *

Johnny didn't attend school the next day... which was unsurprising to say the least. The local doctor had patched him up, which had saved Sue a trip to the hospital, and then was driven home by my parents. At which point I was sound asleep in the back of the car.

Susan's father was away on business, which seemed to be an often occurrence for the elder Storm. I could probably count on one hand the number of times I had actually met him, and it wasn't difficult to see that he wasn't on the greatest terms with either of his children. The brunt of work fell on Susan's shoulders, a role she had deftly adapted to, but one her brother despised.

School was business as usual the next day. Johnny was home on bed-rest and both he and half the foot-ball team had been suspended for two weeks. Needless to say, it came as a blessed relief not to have to deal with that group for a while.

The newspapers dubbed the incident involving Port an 'accident', as if there were anything accidental about trying to run over someone with your car- drunk or not. And only a few days after the fact, I found myself slightly isolated from Susan due to her own time constraints and I found myself visiting Port whenever I could.

I had decided upon walking to Port's house that day. The weather had a crispness to it that spoke of a coming winter and it was slightly chilly out as I stretched my legs.

Portman's home consisted of a well-to-do brick building with a small front lawn, a garage, and a few square feet of dirt plots in the back. Mrs. Yates was a career woman- one who didn't pay much attention to the substances of the earth, like flowers. Their garden was made up primarily of wild flowers- beautiful and also requiring very little attention. Mr. Yates, in contrast, spent as much of his time outdoors as he could, but the time outdoors was spent hiking or fishing.

Both of Port's parents had taken a few days off to help Port adjust to his injuries and to aid him in his long road to recovery. It wasn't a long walk from school, and I smiled as I found myself approaching the Yates' quaint home. I frowned as I saw a silver car pull out of the driveway and speed down the road. I wondered who it was... but brushed it off for one of the Yates' colleagues or something.

Mrs. Yates was in the kitchen when I walked through the door, opening a box of cookies and arranging them on a plate. She looked up at me and smiled as I slipped off my shoes. "Good afternoon, Josephine." She said, Mrs. Yates refused to call me Jo... something about me being too pretty for such a masculine name.

"Hi Mrs. Yates, How's Portman?"

"He's feeling much better today, the doctor put him on some new medication- but he's hardly slept a wink. He's obsessed with that new manuscript of his." She shook her head and chucked a cookie irritably on a plate. "He was so close to finishing his other one... then those hooligans had to go off and tear both him and his book up." She sighed, took a bite out of a broken Oreo. "It's not over, not by far." Shaking her head, she smiled at me again as if she had just made the nasty thoughts swirling in her mind pop like a bubble. "But Port was asking for you today. Maybe he's finished with his book- I wouldn't know. He's hardly said two words to anyone but you since he was attacked."

I made note of the decisive way in which Mrs. Yates called it an 'attack' over the Principal's careful wording of 'accident'. In Mrs. Yates' eyes, those boys were no more innocent than Suddam Hussain.

Mrs. Yates finished up the cookie tray- complete with two glasses of milk- and handed it to me. "Port doesn't want to see me right now anyway, he's been asking for you every since that kid from his school started calling here this morning."

I took the tray and regarded Mrs. Yates curiously. "Kid?"

Her phone started ringing and she glanced distractedly at it. "Oh you know... that boy who was just here. What was his name? Ah... James Cloud? No... that wasn't it..." She shook her head and disappeared around a corner, leaving me stunned in her wake.

But no... it couldn't have been _Johnny Storm_? Unnerved, I bounded up the stairs as carefully and quickly as I could without spilling my precious cargo and banged on Port's door with my foot. I nearly dropped the tray in surprise when the door flew open to reveal the disheveled figure of Portman.

"Oh- good!" He said, ushering me inside with one arm draped protectively over his chest. "It's you."

"Port... what are you doing out of bed?" I hurriedly scrambled to place the tray down on his night-table and then practically shoved him back into his bed. Wincing as he slid his legs back under the blankets, he looked up at me with bright, expressive eyes.

"I thought you'd never get here! Jo, Johnny Storm called me today."

I froze, staring at him in disbelief. "_Johnny Storm?"_ I asked incredulously.

Port nodded, "He left just a few minutes before you got here. And get a load of this- he's been calling all morning to get a hold of me."

"Get a hold of you?"

"Well...I didn't exactly feel like talking with him at first, but around noon he said he wanted to come over and talk to me. Or, at least that's what my Mom said. Then, low and behold, he shows up a little while later looking like hell."

I sat on the edge of the bed, holding out the plate of Oreos and munching on one as I gestured for Portman to continue.

"Anyway, he was limping a bit, and he looked like he'd only just rolled out of bed. His eyes were all bloodshot- you know? And his words were muffled a tad- like he was drunk or something.

Hopefully that hadn't been the case... but what else would have induced Johnny to come visit Port? "Well... _what did he say?_"

Port sipped his glass of milk. "That's the amazing part, he _apologized._"

Johnny Storm _apologized?_ No wonder he was having trouble talking. I couldn't recall Johnny ever having apologized to anyone. I was almost surprised he even knew the concept of asking for forgiveness.

"He wanted to make it up to me, and I honestly couldn't say a word. He was really nervous and he didn't stay long. But he promised he'd do something to fix things between us and then he left."

"Geez... no wonder he pulled out of here so fast." I shook my head. "Funny what a little alcohol will do to you."

Port cocked his head curiously. "So he was drunk?"

"I don't know about today, but last night he drank enough to have a mean hangover."

"And you know this because...?"

It felt funny for some reason... talking to Port about Johnny like this. So I left out the _tiny _details... like how Johnny had sobbed like a baby or of our conversation about his mother. It was sort of like a secret between us now, one I wouldn't share easily. I shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Sue called me last night when I was still at school, working at the paper. She asked me to go looking for him, so I did. I found him pretty out of it on the bleachers with a case of beer in hand and a nasty cut on his leg."

"That would explain the limp... and possibly his appearance. But what would have triggered him into apologizing to _me_?"

I avoided his gaze as I snatched another Oreo from the plate. I didn't like keeping things from Port... but I also wasn't particularly fond of spilling the secrets of others. "Don't know... maybe his conscience finally kicked in."

"Or his guilt complex worked itself out." Port added, he thought for a moment before regarding me again. "You think so?"

I shrugged. "Why not, he's human... isn't he?"

Port nodded slowly.

"But you know... so was Adolf Hitler."

He smacked me lightly across the arm. "Come on... he isn't that bad. This mess I'm in was sort of Storm _and_ his cronies' fault."

"Yeah." I cleared my throat. "So... what will you do with this 'favor' he owes you?"

Port smiled. "I don't know yet. But if he does remember his generous offer, it might not be a bad idea to be owed something from Johnny Storm."

I smirked, snatched another Oreo from off the plate. If Port wasn't bother by Johnny's 'apology', then there was no reason for me to get upset over it. Besides, no one would ever find out about our conversation and things would just go back to the way they were.

And that suited me just fine.

* * *

Port still wouldn't tell me anything about his manuscript- which he was working on day and night according to Mrs. Yates. Susan didn't talk much about the incident with Johnny. She was proud, like her brother, and it seemed to bother her that she'd needed to ask for help from me. In some ways, I admired her fortitude and in others, I was just frustrated with her pride.

If Johnny hadn't disappeared that night, I doubt she would have even mentioned her mother. For all I knew, Mrs. Storm could have run off, gotten a divorce, or traveled a lot. I knew Mr. Storm held some sort of scientific position, and other then that- it was common knowledge throughout town that he was often away on business. I couldn't recall an occasion when I'd actually seen the man for more then a moment.

I had never considered the possibility that Mrs. Storm had died, or that her death had caused such a rift between Susan and Johnny. Johnny, apparently, due to both his injury and suspension, wouldn't be around for a little while. With both him and his buddies off the campus scene, I spent a blissful few days in which I saw neither hide nor hair of Susan's delinquent brother. Since Port was so wrapped up in his book, my visits were short, not usually more then ten minutes tops. And Susan ended up becoming more distant as the days followed Johnny's incident. Whether it was because her schedule got busy or something else, I didn't end up seeing much of her either. She fit in with the popular crowd at school. She was pretty, she was smart, she knew exactly what to say to all the right people, and- despite all of Johnny's best interests, Susan had become the social butterfly of our school.

Not that any of that was a bad thing, it just meant I didn't have many people to talk to over the course of the following days.

But it wouldn't be until the following Monday that I would see anything of Johnny at all.

* * *

He appeared around the end of the school day, just when I was packing up my books and getting ready to head home. He surprised me at first, learning on a crutch to keep the weight off his bad leg. He didn't say anything at first, he just sort of stared at me as I straightened with my book-bag in hand and slowly closed my locker.

I cleared my throat. Usually I had no problem demanding for him to leave me alone. But right now he wasn't even supposed to be in the building, and I hadn't said a word to him since that night on the bleachers. These issues considered, I found I had nothing to say. "You shouldn't be here." I said slowly, watching him cautiously as he stood before me.

"Yeah... I know- I uh..." He began, breaking off as he coughed nervously. His eyes looked wide and perceptive, as if he were seeing me for the first time and studying what he could. He was unnerving... obviously he had sought me out for some reason and I wanted to know what exactly that reason was.

"Is there something you want?" I asked uneasily.

Johnny cleared his throat and leaned awkwardly on his crutch. "I... I know you said that, uh... saying 'I'm sorry', wouldn't be enough." He avoided my disbelieving gaze. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How much of our little 'chat' on the bleachers had he remembered? "But I was _told _by someone that it wouldn't be a bad place to start." He looked up at me now, his face was so eager, his eyes so vulnerable. He knew I could reject him with a few simple words, actually, I didn't even have to talk to achieve the desired effect of hurting him if I chose.

"So I'm sorry Jo. I'm sorry about the crash... I'm sorry about your friend... I'm sorry that we hurt you." He paused, he looked upwards, as if seeking help from the Almighty. "I'm sorry for everything." He concluded, sighing and shifting on his crutch again.

I clutched my books to my chest. "Port told me you came to see him the other day."

Johnny shrugged. "It wasn't anything- the least I could do." He mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"No, it _was_ something."

Now he glanced up, meeting my gaze with the faintest traces of hope.

"Look, this whole thing has sort of erupted into this mess... and I meant what I said. You can't expect an apology to fix all of this." _What am I doing?_ What was I telling him? Did he even understand how much losing Port would have hurt if things had gone badly? Did he even understand that saying a few words would, in no way, 'fix' something like this? I sighed. "But it means a lot to me... and it's a start." I stuck out my hand and he stared at it with a stunned sort of look on his face. "Truce?" I asked softly, managing a weak smile.

He looked up at me and I wondered if I realized the full extent of what I was doing. Did someone like Johnny Storm ever change? He smiled a little and, taking my hand in a firm handshake, he nodded. "Truce."

We didn't say much after that as he walked me silently to the door and I turned once more to face him. "Not teasing me anymore might be a good second step." I said, cautiously testing out the new territory I had just conquered.

That really bright smile of his came through and he nodded. "If I must."

"You must."

"Just how many 'steps' are there?"

I shrugged. "We'll see." I said good-bye and turned to leave when I heard him say, "See you tomorrow!"

I waved my agreement as I walked away.

* * *

See me tomorrow? What, was he kidding? A truce meant that, hopefully, I wouldn't be fighting with him anymore. I didn't know what exactly Johnny was expecting to get out of all of this, but I just really didn't want to have any more 'accidents'.

Johnny was still suspended from school for another week or two, so there would be no way of us running into one another again. All I really wanted was for all of this to end. It was business as usual the next day, with about half the football team banned from campus, my life resumed a peaceful pace.

Susan was moving up in the school's hierarchy. She was a stunning girl, possessing the blond hair and a curvaceous, athletic build that would have passed her off as a cheerleader any day. That and any kind of life she would have wanted while floating through the halls of our high school.

The academic portion of my days went along on schedule and I couldn't have been more surprised when I saw Johnny waiting for me at my locker after my last class. I smiled, not believing what I was seeing at first. "What are you doing here? I thought being suspended meant not being allowed on school property."

He shrugged, "I wanted to see you." And there was Johnny, always one to follow the rules.

I opened my locker and thrust my unneeded books inside. "Why?"

"Well, the principal said I should get someone to help me catch up on what I've missed. I wanted to know if you'd be free to help me out."

"What... you mean _tutor _you?"

He grinned ruefully.

"You want _me_ to _tutor you?_ Why?"

"That's an awful lot of questions, Ms. James."

Was he trying to be friendly? I didn't get it... not at all.

"I felt stupid asking anyone else." He said at last. "I... I don't know. It just felt... _weird_... asking other people."

"Why?"

"Because... you're smart?"

"So is your sister." I shook my head. "I'm not buying it."

He sighed. "You want a twisted version of the truth?"

"Oh please, the truth would be a refreshing change." I answered, my brows raised quizzically as I studied him.

He seemed uncomfortable now, unsure of himself and what he wanted to say. "Look Jo... despite appearances, we've known each other for a while now."

"We _have?"_

"Sure! Well- at least we knew _of_ each other... right?"

"If you say so." I replied, feeling the remnants of a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"I've been a thorn in your side for a while now and I guess... I don't know. It just seemed a hell of easier asking you to tutor me then some other dope."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said dryly. I moved away from my locker towards the door when I felt his hand on my arm, stilling my movements.

"I'll pay you." He said with something of a hint of desperation in his voice that I found completely and utterly appealing. Johnny was begging me to do something? Had I died and gone to heaven?

"You'll pay me?" I asked curiously, regarding hm with a dubious look.

"Sure."

There was something intriguing about this whole request, something that practically pleaded to e discovered. Why did Johnny want me to tutor him to bad? Why the sudden change of heart? And, more importantly, where was this leading to?"

I shrugged, "All right, we can start tomorrow if you like, after school. I can refresh you on what we've been doing."

His face brightened and I saw one of the first genuine smiles from him that I'd ever seen before. "Great- I'll see you here tomorrow."

I left without waiting to discuss pleasantries and headed down the street to Port's. But I couldn't shake the feeling that insisted on curling inside of me. Johnny seemed... pleased... that I had agreed to this whole thing. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but I was willing to give it a try. Was that wrong? That I had tolerated him so?

I couldn't figure out if this whole mess was right or wrong and, somehow, I almost didn't want to.

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize again for my lengthy absence. But, I have a liable excuse. For the ninth time, I am a baby sister to a little baby girl named Hope Sophia who was born last Thursday. YAY! I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to work on my midterm and it's already really late. Thanks for all your support guys!!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. Fight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

Fight

**Chapter Quote: **"Reed said I can stop you because... because you loved me."

* * *

"We _can't keep her here Reed._" Ben said as he leaned against an undamaged wall of the lab and gingerly pressed a hand to his chest. Ben's impenetrable exterior had made it nigh on impossible for anything to break his skin. But Jo's... 'transformation', as Reed kindly dubbed it, didn't have the rational build or physique of a normal human being. So while she hadn't been able to seriously injure Ben in anyway, the muscle of the Fantastic Four had felt battered and bruised in a way he hadn't in a long time. 

"We can't just ship her off- she's not some... some _animal_!" Johnny protested, he moved under his sister's prying hands.

"Stop squirming." She reprimanded, smacking him sharply on the shoulder. Johnny fidgeted again in agitation as he sat shirtless on the edge of the counter in the kitchen. Susan sighed as she tried, patiently, to wrap his shoulder. "You really need to get stitches for these." Sue muttered as she finished tying off his bandage. Johnny winced but didn't respond, his attention was turned to Reed who was currently stooped haggardly over Jo's bed.

She had managed to destroy a good portion of Reed's equipment. With some rest, it would be nothing Mr. Fantastic couldn't handle. But at his current rate, Reed looked as though he would fall over at any second. His exhaustion hadn't stopped him however, and he'd managed to rid enough machinery to find out anything and everything he could about Jo as she slept under the lingering affects of the sedative.

Even now, as the demolished lad table stood testimony to the violent changes still raging beneath her facade of sleep. But there was nothing Reed could do, and too much to risk, tampering with her too much in her current state. Jo was unstable now, and the changes in her physique appeared uncontrollable at present. It was a dangerous situation. Hardly wasting even a second, Reed's eyes were frantically searching through read-outs, remaining steadily unresponsive to their concerns and questions as he worked.

"She's a _person_, Ben. Imagine what they would do to her if they got their-"

"Imagine what she'll do to us if we _keep her here._" Ben countered angrily.

Reed raised a hand, as if warding off a blow, and he looked exhausted as he turned to face them. He silenced their arguments and replied, "I know we have to do _something_, Johnny. Apparently shipping her off to another facility is out of the question," he met Ben's questioning gaze, "... frankly, I can't think of anyone else who could stop her in the event that she lost control again."

Johnny murmured a soft 'thank you' to his sister as she completed her task and he slid off the table, holding one hand to his bandaged shoulder. He rubbed it gently in an effort to ease the irritating pain that lingered there still. Susan pressed two Advil pills into his mouth, and thrust cup of water in his direction before she sank tiredly onto a couch.

Turning to Reed, Johnny shook his head. "Look... I'll be fine. A few bumps and bruises- maybe a gash here or there. We'll _all _be fine. But that _thing_, isn't Josephine James." He neared the table, rotating his arm slowly.

"Maybe not," countered Ben as he stood, his arms folded over his chest, studying Jo's still figure through narrowed eyes. "...but something happens to her. Something that reacts, violently, and changes her entire appearance and personality. Everything. We can't explain why this has happened and therefore we can't stop her if and when she attacks." He glanced pointedly at Johnny. "She's _unstable._ That's something we have to keep in mind... and also it means she's someone who can't hang around here like there's nothing wrong with her." He gestured at the damaged equipment about them. "She's dangerous, and until we figure out what's going on upstairs-" he said, tapping his head, "we just can't trust her."

Ben glanced again at Johnny. "She's your friend, I get that. But she's a danger to everyone, including herself, if we don't contain her."

Jo looked so innocent, sleeping now as if nothing had ever happened. Which sparked the question, what _would_ happen when she woke up? Would she attack them before they had a chance to react? Would they be able to defend themselves against her if it again became necessary? Would they be able to stop her without hurting her?

"It's a Jekyll and Hyde type of case." Reed said, studying some notes he had written down. "When Josephine turns into this monster, she doesn't appear to realize what she has done. She can't control the changes made to her. What we know so far is that, when she disappeared, something altered her anatomy- and her nearly entire psychological being."

"We know all of this Reed." Johnny interrupted impatiently.

"Yes, we do." Reed replied, turning to him, his pen still in hand- poised like a snake ready to strike as it hovered above his paper. "Johnny- Josephine was ready to rip this place apart until you got here. What I know is only half of the puzzle- in order to complete it, I need to know _why_ only you seem to have any effect on her."

Johnny blinked, trying to figure out exactly what Reed was asking him. Sometimes overly smary people had that sort of affect on you. "What do you mean?"

"We were strangers to Josephine." He cast a glance towards Sue, who had now appeared at Johnny's side with a t-shirt. "Well... none of us have a direst link to her... no one who is so significantly a part to her past."

Johnny frowned. "What about-"

"Susan? Yes, I considered that possibility. Both of you said that you had known Josephine when you were children."

"High School." Susan said, handing Johnny the shirt. "We competed together, Johnny and Jo-" She looked to her brother, silently asking if opening these doors to nostalgia were permissible.

He pulled the shirt, painfully, over his head. "We were friends." He agreed with a grunt. "She called us sweethearts."

Reed nodded, he rubbed his forehead and sank into a chair. "Did it ever get serious?"

"What is that important?" Johnny asked suspiciously, feeling suddenly nervous as he thought of the past- but, for some reason, he couldn't imagine why.

"I'm not trying to drudge up old memories here, good or bad. I'm just looking for answers."

"To what questions? What does either of our past lives have anything to do with Jo now?" Susan replied.

Reed pointed to Ben, "She bruised Ben. She _hurt _him. With the way he's built now that should be nearly impossible. She was uncontrollable, unresponsive, and extremely violent. None of us were able to do anything to stop her and then Johnny waltzes in, calls her name, and she's miraculously normal again." He rose now, glowering at the two of them. "That kind of situation forced me to draw some basic conclusions- one, that she wasn't responding at all to strangers. Two, while you and Josephine may have been friends in the past Susan, that friendship obviously died since she wasn't able to recognize you. And three, what would have made Johnny's relationship with her so special that it could bring her back? That leads me to only one conclusion."

He met Johnny's gaze, "That she was more attached to you then either of you thought. That perhaps, even now..." Reed looked distinctly uncomfortable, and he shook his head.

"What?" Johnny probed, his nerves running high.

"I don't know exactly, I suspect that's something you and her will have to decide. But you must have been something special to her Johnny. Before we can even almost begin to understand the changes inside of her, we have to be able to control her. And so far- Johnny, you're the only one who's been able to do that."

There was a tense silence in the room, Jo's breathing, and the toneless beeping of the cardiac monitor seemed to grow louder as they stood there. "So... what happens now?" Asked Ben, eyeing Jo suspiciously.

Reed moved away from his wife and brother-in-law and took a deep breath. "We wait. I'll do what research I can in this state- monitor her brain waves, try to get some sort of emotional data on what we'll be working with."

"Emotional data?" Susan asked curiously, folding her arms over her chest. Reed nodded.

"Yes, these abilities... I doubt they resulted from any sort of accident like ours. The scars prove my point. They are in very decisive locations throughout her body- very likely where intentional alterations were made. You said she was going into the hospital for some sort of surgery involving her legs, correct?" He asked of Johnny who, still numb from all this information, merely nodded. "Then, if my guess is correct, she was kidnapped and had no choice whatsoever in this process. Whoever did this did it all by force- and I would imagine she was traumatically devastated by the whole event."

Johnny stared long and hard at Jo's face, trying to imagine how someone could possibly probe her- change her- destroy someone who was already so... so _perfect._

"Look- I don't know what I'll find. But there is a good chance that Josephine's changes affected more then just her outward appearance. I'm not sure... exactly... just how fully _human_ she is anymore."

* * *

Reed hadn't slept in over two days, and Susan eventually forced him to get some sleep with the very serious threat of a sedative if he didn't comply. Initially he put up some sort of pathetic argument, but pregnant women like Susan Storm Richards didn't usually lose a fight, and Reed was out like a light before his head even reached his pillow. 

The rest of the team altered between shifts. Johnny stayed at Jo's side for most of the time. Being attacked by your high school ex-girlfriend had the tendency to both sober you up pretty quickly and make you reflect on your life just a tad.

Especially when something really strange had happened to her- something even the smartest guy in the world didn't understand, something only Johnny could stop. It was unnerving to say the least, considering everything Reed had told him.

Jo slept as if death was licking at her heels for two more days. Reed slept straight through the first day and did everything humanly possible to fix Jo's injuries and monitor her internal activities without using any sort of probing device. He figured out that a majority of things contributed to Jo's change into her 'alter ego'. For whatever reason, needles were included in that bunch, and she reacted to their usage, _violently_. And so she slept on, leaving unanswered questions in her wake. And it seemed, when the second day ended and Jo's sedative began to wear off, that they had only developed new mysteries, rather then solving them.

* * *

There was something strange about the air when I woke up. 

For one thing, it was filled with funny smells and riddled with so much tension that I could _feel_ it as I opened my eyes. I felt rather cold... and sore.

Especially sore.

Every part of me ached with a foreign intensity that gnawed and bit at me. There were bright lights shining on me again. That was irritating, couldn't a person wake up _normally_ anymore?

To darkness? Perhaps to the gentle breaking of dawn? The lights were giving me a headache- I imagined that they had begun to burn my retinas. Harming me... _hurting me. _

_Should they be allowed to treat you this way?_

No... no one should hurt me again.

I stared straight and hard at the lights, listening with growing fury to the dark voices whispering inside my head.

_They have taken too much from you, don't let them take what's left._

My hands clenched into tight fists at my sides, and I felt my stomach curling as an odd sort of darkness blanketed my mind, filling it with a sort of alien and comforting presence. I felt poised, ready to strike as the voice continued to whisper to me, until- finally,

I didn't hear anything at all.

* * *

Reed was washing up and Ben was eating breakfast with Sue. Johnny sat, the silent sentinel, at Jo's side. Reed had decided against restraining her, seeing how 'well' it had gone last time. And so it was just Johnny and Jo when the monitor's beeping began to change. 

It was eerily quiet in the apartment. No one spoke as they went about their business, and the only noise that seemed to resonate through the room was that annoying beeping of the machines, which seemed to have quickened somewhat.

So far, Jo's insides appeared to be stable, as far as Reed could tell. But without the ability to examine her thoroughly, Reed was nearly as clueless as the rest of them. Johnny shifted in his chair, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't used to the over-exaggerated feeling of guilt. Why should he? None of this mess was his fault. Was it his fault that Sue still treated him like a child? Or that she stressed out enough to go into an early labor? Was it his fault that he was a magnet for hot girls? Should he somehow feel _bad_ for dating more then one? More then one at one time?

_Why should it bother me?_

But that nagging feeling wouldn't leave him alone. It nibbled and gnawed at him until it felt uncomfortable just sitting next to her. "_What was I suppose to do? Call the 1-800-HAVE-SEX-WITH-JOHNNY hotline?"_ For the life of him, he couldn't recall how or why he had hurt her. Or why it was bothering him so much now. No one had ever made him feel so guilty except, perhaps, his mother. Well- and maybe the time Sue had told him she was pregnant. That had been a pretty big deal.

There was something about her that made his head spin, and it was then- quite suddenly, that Reed's machine seemed to beep really loudly and the chatter in the kitchen fell silent. Johnny stood and looked at Reed, who now stood frozen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

But Reed wasn't paying attention to him, nor was Ben or Sue. All stared at the table behind him with blank looks on their frozen faces.

"Guys?"

The beeping got louder and, with a sharp hiss of something electrical snapping, the machine's beeping faded away.

"_She's awake, Johnny."_ Reed said softly.

Frowning, he turned around. But Jo wasn't lying on the table anymore. Instead, someone, _something,_ was standing on top of it. Someone whose fingertips suddenly extended into long, sharp claws. Someone who was very conscious, and whose eyes were _very_ black.

Someone who was staring at him with a feral grin on her face with parted lips, displaying long rows of point teeth and extended fangs. Her muscles in her arms expanded and her skin took on a dark hue.

"Holy Sh-" He exclaimed slowly, but never finished. For, in that instant, Jo- or whatever the hell she was- lept from the table and hurled herself at Johnny. He scrambled backward to avoid her claws- nearly five inches in extensions, that glinted in the laboratory light as she hissed and attacked him. Reed was the first to react, throwing his arms out and wrapping them tightly around her own. It didn't seem to even faze her- sliding out of his grasp, she raised her hand to strike again- just as Sue threw up a force field around them all and they moved together as a group.

Enraged as she was thrown back by the invisible shield, Jo hissed and snarled as she prowled around them. Snapping her fists at the group whenever she found herself close enough.

"Okay- great thinking Sue. Now what?" Hissed Johnny, shuddering slightly as Jo struck the field just a tad too close for his own taste.

"She's testing it for weaknesses." Ben added quietly, and they all shifted uncomfortably as Jo stopped striking and took a still pose straight across from them, staring.

"Yeah- I know. There's something funny about those claws." Sue replied, looking drained as she held the force field up around them. "I can't keep this up much longer guys- she does something weird every time she hits this."

Reed turned to Johnny. "She listened to you last time, can't you at least talk to her?"

"Listen to me? She tore out a chuck of my shoulder! _Remember?_ That was at a distance, she tear us all to pieces if Sue lets down the field now!"

"We might not have much of a choice." Ben added, taking a protective stance in front of them as Sue began to weaken. Johnny found himself out in front of Ben, however, and he pressed back against the rock giant as Jo's claws slowly began to enter the field.

"_Sue_!" Johnny shouted, his eyes widening as that strange grin spread across monster Jo's face.

"_JOHNNY!_" She shrilled, "I CAN'T HOLD IT-" There was a sharp bang and a crack appeared in the field, it took only a moment for it to shatter and Sue cried out in pain, slumping to the ground as Jo sprang into action.

And it happened to click, rather slowly, that there was nothing stopping Jo from getting at them now. The following events seemed to play slowly in Johnny's mind. Jo raised her hand to strike, her eyes black and venomous, and her teeth barred. She seemed so maliciously happy in that moment, so prideful that he realized, that when she struck, he would be able to do little to hinder what her subsequent actions would bring.

There would be nothing he could do to protect Reed... or Sue... or Ben... or Sue's unborn child.

Gritting his teeth, he lit one hand with a burst of flame and, as fast as he could, reached out and grabbed Jo's outstretched arm. She snarled as the flamed licked her skin, her face shifted into one of rage as she tried to pull away.

"Jo- come on, STOP IT!" He said urgently, wincing a she jerked him around. She glared full into his face.

"_I am not 'Jo'." _She snarled, in a voice deep and husky. She raised her other hand to strike, and had almost done so when he spoke again.

"You _are_ Jo- you're sweet and... and kind and _ridiculously_ moral... and-" It was working, she struggled and snapped as he clutched her tighter, howling in pain as he grabbed her other arm with an ignited hand.

But something different was happening now, her face was changing. Her face elongated and her teeth lengthened... and she looked rather like a snake now really. Like a _really _ugly, female version of the creepy bad guy from _Harry Potter._

Her claws receded and she flicked a forked tongue into his face, dark eyes glaring as she began to grow taller. "Come _on,_ Jo, JO!"

Something else happened every time he said her name. There was the slightest flickering of blue in those black pits. A flickering that seemed to intensify the longer he held onto her.

He could feel her skin melting away in his grasp. _Damn it Jo, you've got to be in there somewhere!!! _With a powerful shove, she broke the fiery grip on her arms and set him flying across the room. Igniting as he hit a wall, he flew straight at her as she turned and rushed towards Reed and Sue, whom Ben had shifted in front of. Sue struggled to work up a force field once more as Jo's shape shifted back into its former feline form.

Johnny pummeled her to the floor, his arms wrapped around her waist, scorching tiles as he forced her down and ignored her wails with tears in his eyes as she screamed in both pain and rage. _God forgive me._

"Snap out of this, Jo!" He shouted, hoping she would melt back to normal or something. Wait... what the hell was happening to her? With a cry she flipped him over with inhuman strength and, pinning him beneath her, his found himself winded and his flames extinguished as she gasped in surprise.

"_I won't let you hurt us anymore."_ The husky voice hissed.

"Come on Jo- you can do this." She poised herself to strike again, one hand already pushing him to the ground. He hurt the others spring towards him but Monster Jo beat them to it, grinning as she turned to them and extended a claw across his throat.

"_I wouldn't come any closer to him if I were you." _She hissed at them, blinking serenely. "_He'll go the way I choose." _She traced the outline of his neck, grinning all the while. "_So pale... so helpless. But you won't hurt us anymore."_

"I never hurt you-"

"_LIAR!"_

She pummeled a fist into his bad shoulder and he cried out. "Reed said I can stop you because... because you _loved_ me." He gasped, groaning as she plunged her fist again into his shoulder. "Is it true?" He persisted.

"_Love? What would he know about me-"_ But then she stopped again, breathless, and the blue of her eyes flickered strongly for a moment. She closed her eyes and her brows furrowed in deep concentration.

And then her face slowly began to resume its natural shape. Her eyes faded into a full black and, as her body began to tremble with fatigue, she cried out and fell to the floor. Whimpering softly as she group stared, stunned, at her. There was a collective sigh of relief and Johnny rolled over, but he found he had trouble paying attention as she caught sight of red hand-prints on her bony wrists, and fiery burn marks around her shrunken waist.

And then, rocking as she moaned in agony, Josephine James began to cry.

* * *

I felt scorched, as if someone had tried to light me on fire. My mind was numb with pain and fear and the dark whispers seemed to feel betrayed- they would not ease this pain anymore. 

Tears began to trail down my cheeks and my body trembled. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move- _what's happened to me?_

Someone was holding my hand. Moaning slightly as I opened my eyes, I blinked as I recognized Johnny- looking rather battered in his superhero uniform, gently caressing my hair as she spoke.

"You're going to be all right Jo." He said, he looked so upset, his eyes had this look of horror in them which seemed to contradict that fake smile he wore.

I shuddered as pain assailed me again and I found I couldn't speak as he moved closer to me and gently lifted me from the floor.

_How strange..._ I though dreamily as I lay limply in his arms,

_... I must be rather ill._

* * *

**A/N: **Classic angst chapter. Wow, I didn't really classify myself as an angst author until right about now, though my LotR story is rather tragic. I guess I just never saw myself as that sort of writer. (shrugs) This particular scene was fun to play with, one, because you have a sort of play-do type monster Jo who appears to mold herself at will. (Cool- right? Lol.) And then you've got Johnny, trying desperately to protect everyone (including Jo) whose igniting himself, pummeling people into floors, good stuff, good stuff. 

Another thing I should note, originally, I was going to have Jo's alter ego appear more as a brutish creature. More animal then human. But, as I was typing this, I figured that didn't really appeal to me, being as I'm giving her all these really high intelligence capabilities. So, we introduce an even more complicated factor of Jo's current state: it's starting to become a mental issue combined with whatever funky details the evil Seline (don't worry- she's not gone from this tale quite yet) programmed into poor little Jo's mind.

So, yes, we're going to have a rough ride on our hands here ladies and gentlemen. :) Oh, and didn't you just love the way the chapter ended? I'm being an egotistical kind of person here, but I thought that line was insanely clever. Don't mind me gloating, it's just fun being a writer every now and again.

Oh- and we'll be returning to the flashbacks soon enough. :)

With that said, I will, again, make an apology for my absence. College is rough, and I've just had very little time to devote to typing this stuff up. Believe me, I'm scribbling chapters away in every minute I get, but it's harder to sit down and type a story. I won't make any more excuses for myself- just hitting the fact home that I'm busy and I am trying to update.

Thanks all for your support however, and I will try to update again soon! (Meaning, within a week or two).

Cheers!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Control

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Control

**Chapter Quote:** "What would you have to fear if I could be controlled?"

* * *

It had all happened so quickly. Josephine's grotesque features had seemed to melt and fade away within moments. Even now Reed felt wary of letting Susan go too close to Johnny as he lifted her up and moved her over to a couch. Jo seemed lifeless in his arms, her limbs swung like a rag doll's and she seemed hardly to breathe as he set her down. 

"What happens now?" Sue asked breathlessly, rubbing her temples as she tried to ease a raging headache that had blossomed when Jo had broken through her force field. Reed gazed around the building, his gaze lingering on scorched tiles, destroyed equipment, and damaged walls.

"I'm not sure... but if we don't learn to control this, we're not going to have much of a lab to work out of anymore."

* * *

I hadn't realized that fear had a sound. It's not a scream, if you were curious. It's the sound of silence in which you can picture how everyone's faces must seem, and you can imagine the thoughts running rampant through their heads. 

And I begged God for unconsciousness as I lay very still- but I was not granted my request and no one said anything. I begged him to relieve me from this nightmarish existence as I slowly began to realize that the excruciating burns on my wrists were in the shape of hand prints... and that something must have gone very wrong.

But I didn't fall asleep and I was aware of every sound made as I laid there. I opened my eyes but I otherwise didn't move or speak. I stared up at the ceiling and tried to imagine that I was home. That all of this had just been some terrible dream.

But it wasn't... and the sound of fear was starting to chip away at my sanity.

* * *

Sue made a large pot of coffee- enough to satisfy twenty people at least, and just enough to take the edge off the day for the Fantastic Four. Jo hadn't said a word since she'd snapped out of her 'Mrs. Hyde/Voldemorta' mode. Right now she laid in a deathlike trance, hardly breathing as she stared up at the ceiling while Reed set about to bandaging her various burns. 

Johnny stood at a window towards the western side of the building which overlooked the city below. But his confrontation with Jo had shaken him up pretty bad. His hands hadn't stopped trembling since he'd set Jo down. Ben kept a wary watch over the silent patient, marking the ways her body shifted every so often, observing if and how her facial expressions changed- noting anything that might alert him to a change.

But there was nothing.

A haunting emptiness was etched into her pallid features, one that remained set in stone as the day wore on. It was dusk before she spoke at all.

* * *

Jo had been awake for hours, staring straight up at the ceiling unblinkingly until her eyes watered. She'd refused to eat or drink anything despite numerous attempts on both Reed and Sue's part. 

The sunk began to set and the remaining lights flickered on, illuminating the damaged apartment in a soft glow. Darkness settled over the city, but even the noises from below seemed to deafen as they traveled upward. The members of the Fantastic Four sprawled out on couches, nervously anticipating their next course of action.

Johnny hadn't stirred from the window, gazing dully and mutely outside.

This lasted until well past dinner time until, with a sigh, Jo began to stir.

* * *

I could hear them jerk as I turned my head towards Reed, who had approached me again to look at my wrists. I wasn't surprised to see him sitting there, though the look on his face amused me somewhat. His dark eyes sort of widened and his hand twitched where it rested on my wrist. 

I decided Reed looked the worse for wear. I'd never really met him but once, and the fearless leader before me hardly resembled the vibrant superhero I'd seen so often on TV. His face was drawn, decorated with a few cuts and bruises and hollowed with a look that aged him somewhat. There was a fine stubble that stole across his jaw, and the silver shocks of hair on either side of his head seemed all the more prominent- badges of wisdom.

He looked exhausted, and I heard Ben shift his massive form closer to me, his heartbeat quickening as I continued to stare forlornly at his leader.

I wanted to tell them how I had spent these past hours going over it every possible way in my head. The strange sensations I could feel coursing through my body, the scorched hand prints on my wrists, the fear in their faces. But all that would come to me was a recurrent nightmarish memory. Like a dream, a dream in which something horrible had tried to attack them again and again. Something that Johnny had fought and eventually stopped.

And as I put the pieces together, I found I had come to only one conclusion, that _I_ was the cause of that fear and that, somehow, I was a _monster_.

* * *

Ben seemed nearly ready to burst as the hands clenched at his sides stiffened. Sue seemed frozen in place and Johnny hadn't stirred from his place by the window. Reed hadn't let go of Jo's arm, and now he looked back at her with as much calmness as he could muster. Jo's eyes seemed too large for her head, black and depthless. 

Even her eyelashes seemed to blend into them, creating an impression of two, dark voids in her face. She blinked, staring at him for just a moment before she spoke.

"I can't remember what I did to you." She said softly, her eyes lowered as she cleared her throat. "But I know I hurt you all somehow. I keep having these dreams..." She closed her eyes and grimaced. "...horrible dreams." Her eyes watered as she continued. "Why then," She said slowly, meeting Reed's gaze. "... have you allowed me to live in this way?"

She sighed and she sank back into the couch, utterly exhausted and emotionally drained. "Why then, am I still alive?"

* * *

The question seemed to float without answer. No one would respond and I sensed Johnny's heartbeat quicken as he whirled from his present position to face me. Reed cleared his throat, I could sense his emotions raging within. They seemed to radiate from underneath his skin- his anguish, his fear for his family. 

But still, no one answered.

* * *

"This is _bullshit._" Johnny growled, rushing to the couch he looked angry enough to pummel someone. His skin had started to smoke and his eyes had taken on a reddish hue. "Of _course_ we can't _kill _you." 

Jo's eyes snapped to him, her countenance darkening as she sat up, her muscles visibly tense beneath the remnants of her tattered clothing. "Is it? I must have tried to kill you _alone_ at least three separate times if the pieces of my memories are correct. That was since you found me, how long have I been here? A few days? A week?" She had pushed herself off the couch and away from Reed now with a startling swiftness as her bare feet skidded on the floor. "What about Susan?"

Jo averted her gaze to the Invisible Women who's emotions seemed to be running rampant as various portions of her flickered in the visibility range. She stood rigidly in the kitchen, hardly daring to meet Jo's gaze as the young woman pointed to her.

"What would you have to fear if I could be controlled?" She paused, as if remembering something. "I tried to hurt you too." She paused, concentrating. Her eyes shifted from Sue's face to her slender form and her eyes widened perceptively. "... the baby?" She asked, brokenly. She stared at her hands, almost translucent as her black veins appeared visibly beneath her skin. "I tried to hurt your _baby_...?" Jo turned away, cradling her head with her hand. She looked at Ben, clearly stricken as her steps faltered. "You couldn't stop me- not with all of your strength, could you? Don't you all _get _it? When is Reed going to run out of ideas?" She looked again at her hands, and she backed away from the light.

"I don't know what I have become." She whispered, retreating into one of the dark corners of the room. She breathed heavily, trying to control the onslaught of her tears. And for a moment, no one moved to follow her as she faded into the shadows.

Johnny was the first to react. Fuming as he glowered at her in the darkness, his face twisted into something of rage and, raising a hand, he hurled a ball of flame in her direction with a gutteral cry and braced himself as the sound of Jo's tears stopped.

Two glowing eyes appeared and, within a few seconds, she had leapt at him- one arm reaching forward with long claws extending. What was strange though, was that only Jo's face and poised arm seemed to have changed. And, prepared for her assault, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his body.

* * *

I could feel the anger running through me and it felt more natural then even blood. Rage fueled me and I had found it effortless to attack _him_. It had been self-defense after all, someone had tried to hurt me. 

That's what half of me had said anyway.

The other half had been horrified that I would attack anyone, which was why I found myself torn and helpless when the person who had attacked me, turned out to be Johnny. And Johnny didn't fight back. He pulled me close to him, and I felt a rush as I breathed in his aroma, and felt myself weaken as he pressed me close to his lithe, well-muscled body. I felt suddenly small, and I found he towered over me as the darkness faded away, and something in me snapped as my claws receded and I was powerless again.

I cried out in pain and crumbled against him- no longer possessing the strength to hold myself up.

Johnny fell to his knees as I fell against him, and he clutched me to him as I begin to tremble with horror. I had been all to aware of what I had tried to do. The emotion had been painfully apparent, and I had done nothing to stop it as it had demanded me to take action against him.

I had done nothing.

* * *

She was sobbing now, limp in his arms as he pulled away slightly from her and brought a hand to her face. Jo's eyes, still black, did not seem to altogether comprehend what had happened. He positioned her hand in front of her and watched with her as the claws receded back into her hand. 

"See." He said breathlessly, looking deeply into her eyes and taking the hand into his own. "You can control this."

He sought understanding from her black depths, seeking any sign that she understood what he was trying to tell her. "You can get better."

Tears trailing down her cheeks, a weak smile tugged briefly at her lips and, for just a moment, her eyes flickered a beautiful blue.

* * *

Susan helped me to find some clothes. 

Normally, I would have been smaller then her- I had been ill for a while and had maintained an unhealthy wait for some time now. But something, among many things, had changed- and I felt stronger now.

I seemed to have muscles in places I hadn't even considered before. My own clothes, the remnants of some sort of hospital gown, hung from my shoulders in pieces. Scars, like long tattoos, streaked across my skin like black snakes- squirming their way about me. Half-faded and crooked, they seemed to slash across my pale flesh in all directions.

I shuddered as I questioned for the millionth time what could have possibly happened to me, but found no answers in the ruins of my memories. My clothes peeled off in strips, and Susan slipped a robe over my naked body and led me wordlessly to a shower.

She drew a bath and I slid into the steamy water with my bandaged hands upheld. There were some minor burns across my stomach, and I winced as they touched the warm water. I felt slightly dazed as she helped me to scrub the filth from my body. I nearly fell asleep as she gently kneaded my head, rubbing sweet smelling shampoos into my tangled mess of hair.

I felt nearly human again when I stepped out of the tub and dried myself off. Susan produced some sweats for me, but even the Invisible Woman couldn't hide her grimace as her eyes swept over my scars.

My face flushed with shame and embarrassment and I found I couldn't meet her gaze as she straightened and looked me full in the face. Newly clothed, I crossed my arms over my chest, fighting back tears as the awful ache haunted me again.

I hated this.

She sighed, "A good friend once told me that you should never be afraid to ask and accept help."

I shook my head. "This is different." I searched her face. "I tried to kill you, I tried to kill your baby." I imagined the innocent life inside of her, a child not yet fully grown. A child who was a part of one someone who had once been like a sister to me. And I had tried to destroy that life, and her, I had tried to snuff them out like candles. I felt Susan slip her hand around my shoulders.

"You didn't chose this Jo... and we're going to fix it."

* * *

During my absence, the boys had started to pick up the apartment. Ben was lifting the destroyed machinery and showing it to Reed, who told him what could and could not be repaired. Johnny was in the kitchen, filling up a bucket of water. There were cracks in the floor, and a series of black, scorch marks decorating both the tiles and the walls. 

Susan had her arm around my shoulders as we walked downstairs and I noted how Ben looked up and seemed to mark my every move as I made my way down. Not that I blamed him, I wouldn't have trusted me either in his position. I didn't condemn his wariness, at this point I was like a bomb, at any moment I could explode and cause their ultimate destruction. Their patience amazed me, as did their aptitude to risk their lives to help me, someone they hardly knew at all.

In no way had I earned this sort of friendship- and yet they gave it to me freely all the same. Susan led me into the kitchen and we drank some hot coffee while Reed put together some sort of machine. I didn't ask what it was for- but I knew it would have something to do with me.

No one spoke, Johnny was scrubbing the scorch marks on the floor and Reed murmured occasionally to Ben, who stood at his side. An hour or so later, the machine appeared complete and Reed beckoned me over.

I felt nervous as I stood before him and Ben. It was well into the morning now, and I could see how they both seemed to droop a little with fatigue. I didn't really know either of them. Reed was kind and soft-spoke, while Ben- the fearless protector- was wary of me, and rarely said anything to me at all.

I stole a quick glance at Johnny, who stood a few feet off, pausing in his scrubbing to look back up at me. I cleared my throat and looked hesitantly at Reed. "So... what exactly do you want me to do?"

He pointed to the machine behind him. "This is going to track your internal functions to see what it is that is making these changes."

I shifted and felt myself grow tense as he spoke, bile rose in my throat. "How long will this take?"

"As long as it needs to." He replied.

I shook my head, "I can't ask this of you." I answered, feeling frantic as I thought of being hooked up to more machines. "You guys are supposed to be out there saving people, not trying to figure out what's wrong with _me_."

"Look kid... until we figure out what's wrong with you, we _are_ saving people... _from_ you." Ben answered gruffly.

"Don't worry." Susan added, taking my hand and squeezing it. "We're here for you, it's going to be ok."

I wanted to believe her, I wanted to believe her _so_ badly. This wasn't an illness anymore- this was life and death. _My_ life and _their _deaths. I didn't want to voice my fears, and I only nodded my head to show my consent. But something else gnawed at the back of my mind, something that festered like an open wound.

What would happen if I couldn't get better? What would happen if I had to live like this... forever?

* * *

**A/N:** Surprised to see an update? Me too. I copped out of doing homework one night and typed this up with all of you in mind. :) Happy Easter all! I'm alternating between working on a presentation for class today, stuffing my face with Starburst Jelly Beans (yum), and now posting this for my delicious, darling reviewers. 

Ah, Angsty Jo will be around for a while I'm afraid. Just a warning against the tendency for me to sound redundant. But a scene involving Johnny chucking a fireball at her was just something I couldn't resist. Next chapter will have a little fluff in it and will really begin Jo's ability to control herself a bit more. (I know you are all waiting curiously for that) along with some more Jo/Johnny banter. A series of flashbacks are also on their way, so don't think I've left Johnny and Jo's past out in the rain.

Finally got this chapter up. In the future, occasionally I'll post these chapters if gives me trouble again. You can check here:

e l o r a o f t h e p e n . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m - remove spaces

Thanks again for the reviews all, till the next update!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	24. Unusual Sleeping Arrangements

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Unusual Sleeping Arrangements

**Chapter Quote: **"They could have erased your memories and then turned you into a porn star."

* * *

Reed asked me questions at first- gaging how much I could remember, which turned out to be piteously little. I told him how I had checked into the hospital, the name of the doctor who had been so kind to me, what I knew of the medical procedure that had been performed on me and, lastly, my reasons for seeking such serious medical attention. Anything he could think that in some way or another related to the issue, Reed threw at me. 

"Maybe we should call your parents." Susan said at length, a frown tugging at her weary features.

"No." I snapped quickly, lowering my brows as I turned to her. "They'll only worry- and I don't want them to see me like... like _this._"

"Won't they worry if they _don't _hear from you?" She persisted.

I nodded, "I'll call them soon... in a few days. I just want to get my life under some semblance of control."

Susan didn't press the matter again. Then Reed had me step behind a large, circular piece of glass; which served as some sort of x-ray- according to him anyway.

Then he asked me how I felt about steel boxes.

* * *

Jo had seemed surprised by the question, she squinted at him- cocking her head. "What do you mean... like a _cage_?" Her eyes flickered for a moment and, apparently, she didn't like the implications of 'steel and 'box' mixed together. 

"Not exactly. I want to test these abilities you have, but we need to be able to know we can control you- if you find yourself unable to do so." Jo looked down at her hands, resting neatly in her lap. Stiffening, she straightened in her chair.

"But it's _not_ a cage." Reed persisted. "We put Johnny in something similar when he was first testing out his abilities."

She looked angry now... something flickered again behind those dark eyes as she spoke. "Why do you keep calling it that? Maybe your strange _traits_ have become some sort of _asset_ to you- but it's not like that for me."

Reed shook his head, "You don't understand-"

"No _Reed_, _you _don't understand. This is driving me _crazy!_" She turned away, facing the windows- the blinds of which had been drawn closed. The room was silent, Sue stood off at a distance, her arms folded over her chest and Johnny watched from his position on a couch. Ben hovered near Reed's machines like hawk, noting Jo's every move. When she spoke again, her voice was barely above a whisper. "This isn't an 'ability' for me. It's like a whole other side of me takes over... another side I can't control."

"That's just it." Reed countered softly, "We don't know what causes these changes yet. But if we could determine what that was- you could control this."

"What if I don't want to?" She asked coldly, glancing over her shoulder at Reed who looked slightly taken aback at her question. "What if I just want it to go away?" Her dark eyes glinted in the lab lights and her body stood tense, poised for action.

Reed sighed and placed the notebook he'd been carrying around all day down on the desk beside him. "Josephine, I think you need to get used to the idea that 'getting better' doesn't necessarily mean going back to what you were before. It might just mean looking at this mess in a different light... harnessing this raw power for other uses."

"Uses like what?" She inquired doubtfully.

Reed closed his mouth- meeting his wife's gaze. He pressed a few buttons and some of the machines turned off. "This isn't what we need to concentrate on right now. I realize that you don't like needles... so I'll give you a few, mild sedatives to help you sleep."

"Excuse me?" Jo replied incredulously, turning again to face him. "What about all of this?"

"Sleep on it... which is something I'd suggest we all do. We can work this out in the morning but for now, I think we all could use some shut-eye." He glanced around the room at the various members of the group. "Agreed?" They nodded in unison.

"So... where should I sleep?" Jo asked, glancing up at Mr. Fantastic with a sullen look on her face.

"Do you have a preference?" He replied, studying her thoughtfully.

She shook her head. "Just so long as its dark."

"You can sleep with me." Johnny piped up. The others looked at him with curious expressions on their faces and his cheeks reddened slightly. "I didn't mean _with me, _with me. I mean- well I _meant_ in my room." He glanced at his sister who looked dangerously close to giggling before he met Jo's gaze with a frustrated sigh.

"I know it's not 'appropriate' in your rule book, but so far I'm the only one who's been able to stop you. It might be a good safety precaution."

Jo didn't look completely convinced, she shifted her weight awkwardly and averted her black eyes to Reed's machines. She looked so frail now. At least, she looked frail when she wasn't being possessed by her freaky other half. The sweats Sue had given her looked too big, like they could smother her. She looked tired, thin, and scared. _Come on Jo... give me a chance._

"Look, I'll sleep on the floor. Reed can set up cameras or something- I don't know. It might help... just for tonight."

She blinked a few times, and Johnny could see her weighing her options silently behind the blank expression on her face. Rubbing her arm, she cautiously looked up at him again. "Just for tonight?" She echoed hesitantly and, upon his swift nod, she sighed and quietly gave her agreement.

Reed, smiling slightly cleared his throat and gestured to the kitchen. "Then its settled. I'll whip up those pills really quick and then we'll resume this business first thing in the morning."

* * *

I followed Johnny mutely to his bedroom. He was right... this just about broke every moral conduct I had ever been taught involving boys. But I doubted that many people had been in a situation like mine, so I put my uneasy conscience to rest. Thankfully, he didn't have a posters featuring pornographic images (which I more then half-way expected). The bedroom itself wasn't exactly a neat place, his clothes were thrown about in no particular order. 

The quilts on the bed looked rumpled- but hardly slept in. I half-smiled at his rough attempt at chivalry and decided that something must have ebbed away at him a little- especially in light of the special treatment I was receiving.

I wondered if it had anything to do with the blistering hand-prints decorating my wrists, but kept that speculation to myself as I stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"It's not the _Ritz_ or anything." He mumbled apologetically, shoving a pair of discarded briefs into a partially opened drawer. "But I'd like to think of it as home."

"It was very thoughtful of you Johnny." I glanced at the two, white pills that Reed had slipped into my hand and I shook my head. "I really appreciate this."

He shrugged, embarrassed. And I noted how the tips of his ears still flushed red when something I'd said had unnerved him. He cleared off the bed for me, and I stood shyly to the side, watching as he fumbled his clothes into a pile and then turned down the bed. I frowned as he gestured for me to get in.

"What about you?" I asked, blinking and regarding him anxiously. Of all things, I had not expected Johnny to _want_ to take care of me. He pointed to a chair in the corner of the room which was laden with extra blankets and pillows.

"I'll be fine, it'll probably do me some good. Sue is always up on me about being responsible and charitable anyway."

A quick glance at the clock on the night-stand told me that it was nearly past two in the morning. I was tired, but standing next to Johnny's bed had sent a curious tingling down my spine. It was strange that he should effect me this way. I smiled and reached out, brushed my fingers across the quilts.

"Thank you." I responded quietly.

Somehow sensing my own awkwardness, he turned away and began making his own bed on the floor. I slid beneath the quilts, feeling silk against my bare feet as I pulled the covers up to my shoulders and settled against the pillows. I closed my eyes and sighed as his aroma swelled in my mind and engulfed me. How many years had I longed to be this close to him? How many times had our past caused my heart to ache so?

I slipped the pills onto my tongue and I thought of the day ahead as my senses started to slow down. "So do I have your word as a gentleman that you will uphold my honor?" I asked him sleepily, not bothering to open my eyes as weariness blanketed my mind. I could hardly pay attention to anything he was doing now. But I did hear him clear his throat and whisper his compliance.

I decided Reed was quite good at making sleeping pills and I began to feel blissfully unaware of myself as I rapidly descended into a realm of sleep, unperturbed of what was to come the next day.

* * *

Johnny had never really slept on a floor before. And he knew he would probably never do so again once he was out of the thick of all of this. He knew Jo had fallen asleep within moments, even before he had turned out the lights. And he had remained awake for hours, tossing and turning as his mind raged with thought. 

He sat up once or twice to look at her over the edge of her quilts, her bandaged hands peeking out. He hadn't told her that she was now wearing a pair of his own sweats. And he hadn't thought to mention how small and fragile she had looked when she had reappeared in the lab. Freshly bathed, her dark eyes sad and fearful.

Susan had said nothing. But the drawn look on hr face had told him- if nothing else- that Jo wasn't as healthy as she seemed.

He finally feel asleep a few hours later, feeling bone-weary and exhausted. The blinds on his windows, drawn tight, kept out the creeping light of the new day and both he, and Jo, slept undisturbed by anything at all.

* * *

Something told him, rather abruptly, that it was time to wake up. 

Johnny couldn't imagine what had caused him to wake, as he slowly sat up and looked around the room in a sort of dazed manner. Before he'd settled in the night before, he'd traded his suit for a t-shirt and sweat-pants. But he still felt dirty, and the bandages covering his injuries (courtesy of Monster Jo) itched irritatingly.

Even that wouldn't have usually been enough to bother him. The life of a superhero often resulted in a few bumps and bruises along the way and, as he sat contemplating what could have possibly awakened him, he noticed that she was standing in front of the window.

He stood up, quickly, alarmed that she was out of bed and staring so sullenly outside- silent as death. He noted with relief that her hands, still bandaged, were still her own and in no way resembled Monster Jo. One hand was raised, parting the folds of the blinds as she peered outside into the sunlight. Flinching, she turned away, letting the blind slide back into place and dropping her hands to her sides.

She repeated this process twice more before Johnny hesitantly neared her. "Jo... you ok?"

The blinds flickered shut, and the light that filtered in between the cracks looked something like bars on a cage as they lined the room. He watched as she turned to him, her cheeks streaked with tears. There were red lines streaking through her eyes as well, and her lower lip trembled as she focused on him.

"The sun." She whispered brokenly. "I can't look outside. The light hurts me... like I'm being burned."

* * *

My eyes burned and between that and the stinging from my wrist and chest, I felt like I could take no more of this. 

I wanted to scream.

I blinked rapidly and stared forlornly at him, tears coursing down my cheeks. "I just wanted to see the sky, Johnny. I wanted to see the sun. But it hurts. It _hurts._"

Something dark nagged at the back of my mind, begging to be harnessed. Begging to be released- but I ignored it. I _hated_ it. The dark thoughts snapped at me, whispering things- sensations I might feel to ease the pain, to make it fade away. But I shoved it sway, and, closing my eyes, I found that the burning intensified- creating a raging whirl of pain inside of me, blocking all else out.

* * *

She was in pain, her hands were clenched into fists and he could see how her body strained beneath her clothes. Jo closed her eyes, and furrows began to appear on her forehead. "Jo-_ Jo,_ come on. Talk to me." 

Johnny glanced nervously towards the door. Jo blocked the way and she was visibly shaking now as she fought to control whatever was going on inside of her. If she should go Monster Jo on him, he would be the only one who would be able to deal with it. And if he didn't...

Well, it wasn't as though the others had been able to stop her in the past, but Johnny wasn't exactly comfortable with the notion of fighting on his own- no matter what the circumstance. He looked into her face again, her eyes were squeezed shut tightly and her face twisted into an expression of intense concentration. He moved towards her and he hesitantly reached his hand out and worked her fingers around his own.

"Come on Jo, don't be easy prey to this." He led her away from the window, the blinds rattled against the glass. He cupped his hand under her arm and steered her over to the bed. "Don't worry about this, we're going to get it all sorted out. You heard Reed- he's going to make you better. You can get through this."

She felt stiff, her body rigid as he grasped her arms. "You don't get it... do you?" She replied softly. Meeting his gaze, her black eyes watered with tears. "I would have _never_ walked again rather then to have been turned into... _this._" She held up her hand. Her fingers were normal- the slender, pale fingers that belonged only to Jo. But her veins, now colored a black as dark as her eyes, streaked visibly throughout her skin. "Has it occurred to you," She asked haltingly, clearing her throat. "... that if I were some uncontrollable monster before I came here..."

"That's not import-"

"It _is _important!" She snapped angrily, her voice deepening as she pulled away from him. "Did it ever occur to you that I must have, somehow, gotten away from the people who did this to me?"

Johnny didn't understand, and that point only seemed to frustrate her further.

"Don't you _get_ it? If they _took_ me in the first place, and they did all of.. _this_... then why would they have just let me go?" She shook her head. "Let me ask you something," Shifting her weight on the bed, her face twisted with concern. "When you found me... where was I?"

"In your apartment." He replied slowly.

"Was I..." Jo cleared her throat. "...covered in... blood?"

He nodded.

"Someone... else's blood?"

Johnny blanched, his eyes widened. "Look, just because you're a little wacky right now doesn't mean-"

"What else am I suppose to think?" She whispered urgently. "If someone went through all this trouble to do this to me, why would they just let me go? These dreams I keep having Johnny-" she held up her hand, studying her fingers as she turned it before her face. "... I do such _horrible_ things. But what if you can't stop me the next time?" She looked up at him. "What if I've killed someone once already? What's to stop me from killing you too?" She searched his eyes for reassurance and she waited for his answer.

But lacking his usual charm, Johnny found himself speechless as he looked back. "You wouldn't kill me." He said quietly. "You're not gone yet."

She didn't reply and, breathing deeply, she looked toward the dull light filtering in through the blinds. "What if you're wrong?" She said at length. "What if I'll need to live like a caged animal for the rest of my life? What then?"

"Doesn't it say somewhere in that religion of yours that you can't possibly imagine what life has in store for you?"

Jo blinked in surprise. "Something like that, yeah."

"Not that I've ever really been about of or even believe all this religious crap, but whoever said it has a point. You can't live life by 'what-ifs'. I think you can beat this. At least you're _alive_. And you can be grateful that they didn't turn you into something worse."

Jo glanced at him. "What could be worse then this?" Johnny thought silently for a moment.

"They could have erased your memories and then turned you into a porn star."

Jo blinked, blinked again. She stared at him dispassionately, and then a wary smile wormed its way onto her face. "I guess that could be worse." She agreed slowly.

"_Much_ worse." He breathed. "I might have put a poster of you up somewhere."

* * *

He was trying so hard to make me feel better that it was almost disarming. Dark thoughts lingered still in my mind. But now I found myself lightened somewhat. As if, perhaps, the darkness hadn't completely claimed me yet. Johnny returned me hesitant smile and he gruffly cleared his throat. 

"Come on... we should probably get something on those burns." I nodded mutely as he rose and reached for my hand.

* * *

Her fingers felt cold as they slipped into his palms. The bandages nearly matched the paleness of her skin. Her grip tightened as she stood, wincing as her other arm gingerly rubbed her lower chest where other burns marked her pallid flesh. 

She didn't say anything as they left the room.

* * *

**A/N: **I really do have a liable excuse for not updating this time. School. The last few weeks of college were hell and now I'm in paradise. I finished my finals on Monday and yes, while I've been out of school for a week now- life was just really crazy once I finished. As I'm settling down now, updates will come on a much more regular basis. I'm thinking once a week- but don't get too excited. I'll be away a bunch of weekends over the summer so we'll see what happens. 

I love you all, my faithful reviewers. Your constant reminders for me to update really encouraged me to take the time to type this up. I hope you enjoyed it! Frankly, I found the scene a bit cliche myself... girl spending the night in Johnny's room? Oh come on! But I couldn't help but through it in there. sigh Who is excited about F4 2 huh? CANNOT wait to see my darling Chris Evans again.

Oh, for anyone who cares, I got myself hooked on Prison Break over this last week and watched the first Season in like, four days. I might delve into that fanfic universe sometime but I'm not quite sure yet. Another announcement, Wednesday (May 16th) marks **Fire May Burn**'s first birthday and I'd like to thank you all for making this possible! I really want to finish it by the end of this year, but we'll see what happens. :)

Thank you all again and updates should be coming MUCH sooner this time. :)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Two Halves

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Two Halves

**Chapter Quote: **" _Save me? _You are going to kill me. _What happens to you if I die?_"

* * *

Susan was up and she whisked Jo away to the kitchen to redress her wounds within moments of her and Johnny having stepped out of his room. Reed's machines whirred and beeped miscellaneously as he moved to each one, examining and probing them with the intention of repairing whatever he could. The lab looked infinitely improved since the previous day. Resembling less of a war zone and more of a place where they would be able to find answers, Johnny felt cynically optimistic as he walked downstairs and looked around. 

He spied a large, metal cell- newly erected in front of the computer station. Similar to the one he himself had tried out just over a year or so ago, he grinned as he recalled the sensation of immense power that had flooded his limbs as he had flamed up for the first time. The looks on Sue and Reed's faced when he'd stood before them, dripping with fire extinguisher foam with the ruins of the cage about him, had been priceless.

He approached the cell, examining the thick metal walls as he walked around it. "Where'd you get this?" He asked Reed, running his hand over the cold, smooth surface and stopping at the far end where a door was located.

Reed glanced up at him briefly. "I had it in storage from our first testings. I just made a few extensions and adjustments to suit our purposes for Josephine."

Johnny glanced about the lab again, frowning as he noted the absence of Ben. "Where's the brother Grimm?"

"He left a little while ago to check in with Alicia."

"Oh... so _he_ gets to go check in with his girl, but I'm stuck in here?"

Reed's brows raised. "For newlyweds, Ben has hardly had a honeymoon after the wedding, and now with all of this..."

"Still, it's hardly fair."

"To which girl would you run, Johnny?"Came the voice of his sister approaching from the kitchen. "I was under the impression that there were far too many to try and visit." She appeared at the base of the lab with Jo at her side, looking refreshed with a somewhat healthy flush appearing on her pallid cheeks. Johnny rolled his eyes, cheered at his sister's joviality.

"Joke... ha ha."

With her hair brushed, bandages changed, and a brightness in her eyes that Johnny could hardly recognize, Jo smiled nervously as she approached the metal cell, glancing apprehensively between it and Reed as she stopped at its base.

"Good morning, Josephine. Did Susan get you something to eat?"

Jo shifted her weight on the floor. "I wasn't very hungry." She replied, her eyes now fixed on the cell. "So... ah... how is this going to work?" She asked, reaching out tentatively to touch the cool metal.

Reed dropped his clipboard lightly by a computer. "Come on." He said, gesturing to the door standing ajar on the opposite side. "I'll give you a tour."

* * *

Reed was as pleasant as the situation allowed I suppose. Not knowing much about Mr. Fantastic made me wary of judging him in anyway... but he did have the tendency to be easily distracted by the loudness of his own thoughts. It was probably just in his nature, but I couldn't help but feel that he was fascinated by my current condition, rather then eager to help me correct it. 

I tried not to be vexed by this impression... but when you're handling a dangerous object, one feels better about it when it is handled seriously. And right now I was beginning to feel more like a lab rat than someone in desperate need of help.

He was determined and brilliant, as Susan had told me. And he was the only one who could figure out what had happened to me. For this reason alone I shouldn't have been complaining... but that _damned_ cage was making me nervous!

I felt apprehensive as Reed led us into the cell, Susan was at my side and Johnny followed in the rear. The cell was actually rather large, despite outward appearances. Johnny whistled,

"You just whip this up Reed?"

Mr. Fantastic hardly blinked as he began to wordlessly examine the walls. Susan chortled. "I just 'whip up' brownies. I don't think I'll ever understand how he comes up with this stuff." She whispered to me. I tried to smile, but my insides felt cold at the thought of being locked up in here on my own.

The four of us were able to fit inside comfortably. The ceilings were low, and I imagine that would have made Ben uncomfortable had he been there to join us, but it was otherwise spacious, and lighted dimly, which my highly sensitive eyes appreciated. Reed flicked a switch and computer screens began to appear on the walls. "All of these will monitor different areas of your body while we perform our tests." He gestured to the screens and moved closer to one in particular. "This one will allow you to see outside the cell." It was focused on the lab, Reed's computer area in particular where I knew, in just a short while, the Fantastic Four would be huddled anxiously around Reed's computers as I tried to change in whatever way I could.

"So... what exactly am I suppose to do?" I asked, watching as profiles of my body began to appear on the various screens.

"_You_, Josephine, are going to transform today." He replied cheerfully, sounding ridiculously optimistic... like he was explaining something like the benefits of eating broccoli to three year old. I bristled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"_Transform?_ I'm glad you seem to be moving past the idea that I'm a cold-blooded killer by nature- but this isn't _exactly_ a problem that I can turn on and off." I noted curiously the images on the screens, but doubted whether or not any of this could really work as Reed's smile faded and he cleared his throat.

"But see... that's where I think you're wrong." He moved to the door and we followed, my curiosity and doubt piqued as I stepped out of the cell. "You were able to change when Johnny threw that fireball at you. You chose to do so out of self-defense, not because you were forced to. Self-preservation sparked that change. If we could channel your desires, you might be able to alter the changes."

"In theory." I countered, glancing back at the cell darkly.

Reed sighed and nodded. "In theory." He agreed.

"But I have no control over myself when I change, it's as though I become an entirely different person." I replied uneasily, my brows furrowing as I heard the dark whispers in my head.

"You have to understand something," Reed took my hand and held it up to my face. "Look... right now you are as normal as the rest of us. When you transform, the change comes from somewhere inside of you. It _is _a part of you, which means that you will have as much control over it as you need once you learn how to use it. Now-" He pointed to the cell door. "When you're ready, you can step inside and I'll shut the door behind you. You can control the lights with simple 'on-off' vocal commands. I'll walk you through the next step once you're inside."

I blinked, my fears churned in my stomach- making me feel ill. "But what if I can't bring myself back?" I asked at length.

Reed only shook his head. "You'll come back." He affirmed confidently. "Before you go in, I need to ask you something. Can you remember anything at all about your past transformations? Anything that might explain what they are and what they feel like?"

I stared forlornly at the cell, chewed my lower lip. "Pain... that's all that I remember. Of all things, it hurts... _alot_."

* * *

Reed gave me some final instructions... how to change the focus of the screens, how to calm myself down if I became claustrophobic, etc., etc.. 

"How will you be able to see me?" I asked, still feeling unsure about this whole ordeal.

"There are various microscopic cameras situated throughout the cell. You will control the lights, but the sensors I've installed should make sure we always know how your internal systems are functioning. It will be easier for us to track any changes in your shape if the external visuals don't rule in our favor."

"I don't think I like this..." I said uncomfortably.

"We'll be with you every step of the way." Susan said as she flashed me an encouraging smile.

Johnny hovered behind Reed, he grinned sheepishly- revealing the boyish charm that had swept me off my feet so many years ago. "I'll come after you if something goes wrong." He said solemnly, and I wondered if he was as nervous as I. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind as he smiled at me... couldn't help but wonder for the millionth time why he was still here- fighting to protect me.

I turned, crossing my arms over my chest as I approached the cell door. I climbed the three, small steps- leveling my breathing as I paused in the entranceway. "You'll be fine." Came Johnny's voice from behind me and I pivoted in surprise at finding him at the base of the stairs rather then Reed. He stepped up closer to me, and I could feel my heart start to race as those blue eyes looked into mine. There was a strange look in those eyes... concern mixed with determination.

I faced the mouth of the cell, and I felt a strange sense of foreboding. This was my the beginning of my climax... the point in my story where there was no going back. Johnny cleared his throat, sounding just as nervous as I.

"Well, this is it." I said softly. I played with the edges of my large sweatshirt and I bit my lip.

"I'll be here." He replied, but I couldn't meet his gaze, I didn't want him to see my tears. _Why are you here for me now?_ I wanted to ask him. _Don't you know how different everything could have been?_ But I didn't voice my thoughts and, willing myself to move, I entered the cell. The lights still glowed dimly, illuminating the cell with a soft light. I heard Johnny pushing the door closed, but I didn't turn to look at him as it slowly swung shut. The clicking of the lock outside finalized the decision I had made.

And also informed me that no matter what any of them said, I was truly on my own now.

* * *

I stood in the doorway, frozen as I tried to control my raging emotions. The screens whirred, the images shifting as I stepped further inside. 

"Josephine, can you hear me?" Reed called cautiously. I looked towards the screen on the wall directly opposite of me where I could see Reed, holding a hand to a microphone that was pressed to his ear. He, Johnny, and Sue were all facing the screens that revealed me inside. The angle of the camera allowed me to see myself on their screen, faintly outlines in the dim light.

My heart pounded fiercely against my chest, urging to free itself. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and willed myself to calm down. "I can hear you." I responded, trying not to let my voice break.

"Alright... are you ready to begin?"

I nodded, wondering vaguely why he insisted on calling me Josephine. It sounded so formal, stiff, strange. It was so dark in here, I felt cold. My eyes explored the room, and I continued me efforts to regulate my breathing as I stepped forward again.

"I want you to think about the last you times you transformed. What were you thinking about?" He asked.

I thought back, remembering how the bright lab lights had burnt my eyes. "It doesn't work like that... not exactly anyway." I replied, trying to ignore the whispers in my mind as the cell appeared to get smaller. "It just... happens. Something makes me angry. When I woke up to the lights, they burnt my eyes... and I just wanted it to stop."

"What happens then?" Reed persisted. "You said you didn't feel good about needles either."

I flexed my hands, glancing down at the snakelike scars decorating my wrists. My head hurt and I squeezed my eyes shut. "I don't know... there are voice, in my head. They tell me I can't let it happen again."

_Don't talk to him. Why tell him our secrets? Do you really think he's doing this to help us? This is just a game to him. _

"Your blood pressure is rising Jo, tell me what's going on."

My head and body ached, and _she_ was getting so persistent now. She wanted so badly to show herself, she wanted to silence them once and for all. "She just wants to protect me." I said quickly, swaying as my hands began to tremble. "She just doesn't want it to happen again."

"Doesn't want _what_ to happen, Jo? Who are you talking about?"

_Fool! He will keep us locked up in here forever! He will NEVER LET US GO!_

I remembered Dr. Lewis' face as he had soothed my fears about the surgery... as he had given me that needle and my eyes had suddenly felt so heavy. "Dr. Lewis said he would take care of me... he said everything would be ok." I answered, moaning as _she_ began to yell louder.

_He lied. They all lie. You can't trust them... they'll only do it again. _

"Jo?!" Johnny called nervously.

"Tell me what you feel right now... what is she telling you?" Reed said loudly. "What does she say?"

_Don't tell him anything you bitch. You'll ruin everything!_

The screens on the walls were making noises, but my head was erupting now in pain.

_Please... do you really think you can tell me what I can or can't do?_

"Lights on." I wheezed, groaning as the pain intensified and I fell to my knees. The room burst with blinding light and she hissed at me. "She wants me to stop you... she says if I listen to you that you'll never let me go." I felt tears in my eyes and I clutched my head in agony. "Tell her she's _lying_ Reed! She _won't listen_..."

But she was so powerful, and with a cry of rage she screamed at me and I felt as though I were suffocating. "She's _hurting_ me Reed..." I gasped, "..tell her to stop..." I curled into a fetal position, rocking back and forth as tears streamed down my face.

_Don't listen to him. _She warned, threatening to tear me apart.

Leave me _alone_.

"Don't let her take over Jo... don't let her force you into _anything_."

* * *

Johnny jerked as Jo moaned again, staring in horror as she fell to the floor. "I'm going in after her." He said darkly, but Susan stayed his movements with a steady hand. 

"Wait." she whispered, nodding towards the screen as Jo's body began to tremble. Reed was clutching the edge of his desk so tightly that his hand had begun to flatten out- his knuckles losing their color. Johnny glowered briefly at his sister, but then leaned towards the screen, hardly breathing, and watched in grim fascination at Jo's internal battle.

"Tell her she can't protect you if she hurts you." Reed said urgently, glancing at the other screens that were all beeping loudly as Jo's heart rate increased and her blood pressure climbed.

Jo shook for a moment- opening her eyes, she gasped as she threw her head back and, holding in a scream, she shouted "_Lights off!" _And the interior of the cell plunged into darkness.

* * *

'_You're choking me.'_

_You won't listen. _

'_Reed is right... you swore you would protect me.'_

_I _am

'_They are the only ones who can help us... can you see that?'_

_Help us? Who needs help? I'm doing everything to save you._

'_Save me? _You are going to kill me. _What happens to you if I die?'_

She was silent and I felt numb as I caught my breath and the pain receded. '_You could at least _try _to listen to what he says.'_

_You are foolish to trust so easily._

'_And you will kill us both if you have your way.'_

She hesitated, it was eery... she really was a whole different person, a whole other side of me I didn't recognize. She grumbled angrily under her breath.

_Fine. Try the mad scientist out for size. See what his toys can do... but know this: I killed for you. I am the only one you can trust._

I felt my insides grow cold. '_What did you say?'_ I asked, trembling as I began to feel very ill.

_I will not speak of it... not yet anyway. I will not help to turn you into a mockery for these buffoons. But neither will I force you to do anything you don't want to._

Her presence was weakening and, panicked, I called after her. '_Wait! Won't I be powerless without you?'_

_The weak are often mightier then the strong. And you are stronger then you think. _And then she was gone, leaving me a hollow shell with a cryptic message and a splitting headache. I had forgotten how empty I felt without her.

"Jo?" Johnny called, sounding frantic over the microphone. I sat up slowly, blinking as I looked around me. Technically, I felt no different then before. My senses still felt heightened and overly aware, and I could see my surroundings perfectly as if it were light... but something had changed... and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

"She's gone." I said breathlessly, smiling for the first time with relief. "She's gone."

* * *

It was too dark inside the cell to see anything. But Reed's heat sensors displayed an outline of Jo sitting on the floor and looking around her slowly. There was a collective sigh of relief and Reed bowed his head for a moment and released his grip on the desk. Johnny wished desperately to see her face, to know if she was truly all right after having listened to her writhe in pain for nearly a... damn... it had only been about twenty minutes. It had felt like a lifetime. 

He wanted so badly to understand who exactly insisted on tormenting Jo in this fashion. Or rather, who was it who would dare torment her at all? The thought made him angry, and his sister sent him a warning glance as his hands started to smoke.

"Lights on." Jo said, her back facing the cameras and her hair unbound and free upon her back. She rose, turned to face them. Her eyes were still dark, her teeth extended and her hands bearing the trademark claws of Monster Jo. She smiled that feral grin that Johnny had grown to hate, but there was something different about her now.

Standing before the screen, she held up her hand, and they all watched wordlessly as her claws receded into her hand and, still smiling, her face took on its natural, healthy hue. Her freckles returned, dotting her nose and cheekbones, her eyes then took on a whitish color and then brightened into her natural, resplendent blue.

"I'm a little hungry." She said softly over the microphone. "Could we break for lunch?"

* * *

Jo looked like an entirely different person as she stepped out of the cell. Her eyes eerily bright, she couldn't seem to stop smiling as Susan raced over and embraced her in a warm hug. "I knew you could do it." She said warmly and Jo, still shell shocked, could only smile wordlessly in reply. 

Susan ordered a pizza, to celebrate, and Jo sat down with Reed for a break down of the previous events while Johnny hovered awkwardly and protectively nearby.

Reed's clipboard was in his hand again, and from his seat he reached over to the kitchen sink and grabbed a glass of water. Gulping it down, he looked like a kid at Christmas as he gazed into Jo's face. While Jo, exhausted but happy, lounged contentedly on the couch across from him.

"I don't even know where to begin with my questions, Josephine-"

"Please," She interrupted, "...call me Jo."

Reed cleared his throat, "Sorry. Ah... to begin, I guess the most obvious question at this point is who is this person you keep referring to?"

Jo's brows wrinkled in concentration. "She's difficult to explain... she's a part of me that was never there before. She's very strong... very violent." At this point she blinked and sighed, her eyes flicked black for a moment before she continued. "She just wants to protect me... you have to understand that. She says she just doesn't want _it_ to happen again." Jo fiddled nervously with her hands. She seemed uncomfortable explaining herself, or her other self, to Reed.

"What was it that happened?" Reed asked gently.

Jo didn't answer for a moment. Biting her lip, she shifted in her seat. "I'm not sure... she never really explains that bit."

* * *

"Jo, what you've just explained to me sounds like an advanced form of schizophrenia and selective amnesia. The amnesia part is a little easier to explain. You said earlier that you have no recollection from the time you checked into the hospital until Johnny found you in your apartment?" 

I nodded.

"Do you have any idea as to how long you've been missing?"

The way he said that made me feel uncomfortable. "No... I don't. It's just empty... like nothing ever happened in between that time."

"You've been gone for almost six months."

Gaping, I looked wordlessly to Johnny and he confirmed Reed's statement with a sharp nod of his head. "Six _months?_" I sputtered. _How does someone disappear for six months and not remember a thing about it?_ I gulped.

"Something especially traumatic must have happened during those six months and now your mind is keeping it from you in order to protect you."

"Or else someone deliberately erased your memories so you wouldn't know who did this." Added Johnny thoughtfully.

My eyes widened, "Is that even _possible?_" I asked Reed in awe.

"It is another daunting possibility I'm afraid. If someone went through all this trouble to kidnap and alter you, then we can't really assume that they would have any limits at all. If it really is selective amnesia you're suffering from, you'll recover those memories with time. If your memories were erased however, then it means you'll undoubtedly never get them back."

I felt numb... uselessly questioning for the millionth time why someone would do this to me. Why me? What had been so special about me? _What is it that they were trying to make me forget?_ I wondered silently. But no one, not even _she_ could answer my questions. And then I felt angry... too many people were trying to protect me, wasn't I capable of doing that myself?

I cleared my throat and weakly met Reed's probing gaze. "So what do we do now?" I held my raging emotions in check and settled again on the couch.

"I haven't quite finished yet. Selective amnesia is only part of your problem. As I said before, you are also suffering from a severe case of schizophrenia. Have you ever had records of mental illness in either your or your family's medical history?"

I blinked in surprise and slowly shook my head. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Then it also leads me to the conclusion that this schizophrenia is also in part do to the trauma you experienced and perhaps it was even accomplished purposely by your captors."

"Wait- so you're saying that someone could _intentionally_ make me mentally ill?"

"I'm not really _saying_ anything. This is all speculation up to this point. But the alterations they made to your body already defy normal medical science. And while I don't pretend to understand the plans behind your kidnapping- I will also remind you again that there are, so far, no limits as to what they might have done to you."

Reed needed to work on his bedside manner. I sat stunned on the couch, unable to think as I processed his words inside my head. Intentionally... this meant that I wasn't a genetic accident like Johnny and the rest were. It meant that someone had actually _planned_ to do this to me. Had actually thought this through... and I didn't like where that thought led me to.

Reed cleared his throat. "You said your other half tells you that she is protecting you. Do you know if she has a name or something else you could identify her presence with?"

What a strange question. My other half was so utterly foreign that it was difficult for me to grasp that she, like my other... alterations, was a part of me now. But she didn't have a name, or one that I knew of anyway.

"She doesn't have a name, we haven't exactly sat down for a 'heart to heart' chat yet. But..." I thought back to the times I had felt her in me, of the black strength that had surged through me like fire. "...she feels strong- dark. She's powerful, unmerciful."

"Have you been able to stop her from appearing?"

I shook my head. "Even just before, she was the one who let me go. She can and does anything she likes."

I had to admit, whoever _she_ was, she was unnerving.

"How do you know she'll leave you alone?" Reed questioned. I saw my reflection in his eyes, and I noted how my own flickered black momentarily. I sighed.

"She is many things, but I don't think she would lie." The room was silent, Reed cleared his throat and stood.

"Believe it or not, this is a start. For now, lets break for lunch and we'll resume the tests immediately after."

I stood up behind him, my brows furrowing. "Resume what?" I asked curiously, the thought of re-entering the cell didn't exactly thrill me.

Reed smiled wearily and nodded toward the kitchen. "That I'll explain over our meal. In all honesty, this is going much better then I had hoped."

_For now._ I thought glumly. Reed was optimistic about this mess, and I guess I should have been too. But it seemed to be too easy... and I found myself dreading what the day would bring.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow... sorry about the delay. Since school ended, I've been away every weekend which has really limited my typing time. I'm trying to get back on schedule with at least weekly updates, but we'll see. Anyway, we're slowly getting more answers about Jo and, as you may have noticed, Johnny is sort of just hovering right now. For those of you who are worried that this is going to fast between them- don't. Johnny hasn't redeemed himself yet. You have to realize, Jo has only been around for a few days now. Lol.

And, while I'm here, come on, how many of you saw Pirates of the Carribean 3 over this past weekend? I know I did. My final call: I'm heartbroken over Will and Elizabeth, though I'm told I missed a heartwarming scene after the credits that I wasn't aware of. I ADORED Jack (as usual). Barbossa kicked ass... Norrington ROCKED! Will became a man (as stated my by wonderful friend, Sara) and Elizabeth wasn't annoying- I actually rather enjoyed her. The awesome 'wedding' on the ship made me laugh, and I was shocked and awed by the special effects throughout this movie (amazing). Overall, I still love the 1st one the most, this one the 2nd and the 2nd one the least. I consider Dead Men's Chest (while it was ok) to be like puberty, it's nothing that everyone loves- but it has to happen. :)

Now that I'm done ranting, do review if you've got a moment. And, for anyone who is wondering, my plan is to repost my pirates fanfiction over the summer. I took it down last year for reworking, but now it's coming back. (At least... that's the plan anyway. :))

Thanks to Kiann for betaing and for all you who have been reading and reviewing!

Cheers,

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *


	26. Run Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. (Sigh) But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Run Away

**Chapter Quote: **"What? I'm not completely dense you know."

* * *

I had forgotten how good pizza can taste. How the sauce and cheese melt on your tongue and the crispness of a perfectly baked crust crunches under your teeth. Maybe I was exaggerating a little, but that pizza was _delicious. _

I was feeling especially wonderful as I sat there, eating my pizza, and sipping a wonderfully chilled glass of lemonade. _Lemonade._ It was if I hadn't eaten anything in the longest time, and my taste buds were exploding with all the flavor.

And as I savored each bite, I couldn't help but wonder if Reed ever ate. He sat excitedly in his chair at the kitchen table, jotting things down on his clip-board at a speed that made my head spin. "Now that we've determined that you possess the ability to control this transformation without any direct aid from your alter ego, we have two immediate steps to take next-"

"Reed," Susan interrupted, smiling apologetically at me. "... would you please eat?"

Biting quickly into a piece, he didn't even miss a beat with his lecture. "As I was saying, our next step is to figure out what your resting appearance will be."

I cocked my head, noisily slurping my lemonade, as I regarded him quizzically. "My _resting appearance?_"

"Yes... the natural form you're body will take when you're not transformed into anything. It is similar to how Johnny, Susan, and my abilities, and one I'm working on to help Ben."

"You don't think this is what I look like? That this isn't my 'resting appearance'?"

He shook his head and, with a prodding glance from Susan, again bit into his pizza. But I found I had slowly started to lose my appetite, and I pushed my empty glass away and looked disdainfully at the half-eaten slice on my plate.

"I don't. It's taken too much time for you to be able to adjust your previously natural appearance. I have no doubt that staying in that form, or any other you manage to transform into, will eventually wear down your body's endurance."

"But when you guys use your abilities, you don't get tired out like that... do you?" I persisted in confusion.

"Too much of anything can be a bad thing and our abilities, just like any part of our bodies, can take a toll on use if we're strained. Unlike you however, we know what caused these conditions and that it would be impossible to reverse them. We know next to nothing about why and how your kidnappers did this to you, which makes us more difficult for us to obtain any helpful information."

"What you're saying then, is that anything we do from here on out, is purely experimental?" I asked nervously. It was not in my nature to take risks, especially dangerous ones. But I guess that philosophy had been tossed out when I made this trip to New York in the first place. All the same, it made me nervous.

"You have to understand something Jo, the changes made to our genetic make-ups were accidental. The storm had no more control of itself then we had of it. With you, however, your alternations were made specifically through human force. Which means everything that has happened to you was changed for a reason. This being so, we can only guess until we find out more about how this happened."

In short, Reed had no idea how the hell this had happened to me. That was reassuring. "The next step is to find out who did this to me then?" I asked hesitantly.

"No." He replied, nodding to the notes he had made on his clip-board. "Our next step is to officially determine your resting appearance and then discover as much as we can about the full range of your transformations."

I gulped, feeling rather small and ill as I sat still, contemplating the grimness of my immediate future. "Sounds... exciting." I said quietly, offering the fearless leader of the group a weak smile while I felt more ready to melt into the floor then ever before.

Reed nodded enthusiastically and headed back to the lab, leaving his meal practically untouched on the table. I did not share in with his excitement, and found myself instead awaiting these new 'tests' with growing trepidation.

* * *

Ben had come back by the time we had all finished eating. Seeing his wife had obviously put him in a very good mood, because he almost looked pleased to see me up and about looking like my formal self.

"You don't look all that bad." He informed me with a smile as I approached the steel cage again.

I grinned nervously in reply, "I'll mention it to Reed that you should visit your wife more often. She makes you polite."

"I always thought Alicia brought out the best in me." He said, chuckling as he followed me over to the cage. Johnny was already stationed at the computers, now _his_ silence was just unnerving. He'd hardly said a word since all this had happened, and his worn out appearance shot waves of embarrassment coursing through me.

I couldn't help but wonder _why_, for the millionth time, he chose to help me. Why he wasn't off gallivanting around the city, why he decided now to be there for me. It didn't make any sense and it didn't fall in line with his nature. So I couldn't help but question his motives for doing so.

Reed was excited about the whole process, there was no masking the light that lit up his face. I know he really was concerned about my threat to humanity, but on the surface, all I was to Reed was an exciting new breed. That's harsh though. Of course, I am feeling rather cynical and worn out myself today- I couldn't help it. I couldn't recall the last time I had been used as a lab rat.

And now I was just sounding bitter. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my thoughts as I stopped before Reed and folded my arms over my chest. He was still reading over charts, and with a sigh, I slunk off to the cage door and entered it alone- wincing as the heavy door slammed behind me.

"Ok Reed, what happens now?"

Looking up at the monitors, a look of surprise flashed over his features as he noted I was already inside. But he quickly took a seat at the controls and replied in a steady voice, "We've determined that you are able, in some manner, to control your initial transformation. We have two goals today, the first I've already explained to you, we have to figure out your resting appearance. The second is to figure out what else we can learn about your ability, what else you can do."

"I imagine step two could take some time." I replied, shifting my weight and fighting hard to quench my fears. "What do I do first?"

"I'm going to walk you through this Jo, try to relax. Think about anything that makes you feel at ease."

I scrambled for anything that would ease the tension in my body- but I felt way too stiff and nervous to recall any memories that might suffice. "I don't think that's going to work just yet." I replied, gulping. "Could I try something else?" My mind was reeling with thoughts, dreams, memories, and fears. Reed wanted me to relax? Tough chance.

Reed hunched over the monitors and chewed his lip. "This could be a potentially dangerous situation for you. Going straight into your transformation without knowing your resting appearance could drain your strength and/or endanger the rest of is if we're not sure if you are in or out of control."

I shook my head. "_She_ promised she'd leave me alone Reed." I leaned my head to the side and cracked my neck. "Besides... there is no _way_ I'm going to be able to relax just now."

"I know- you're heart is racing. I just wanted you to understand the risk you're taking. But if you have no objections, then we'll start the testing immediately." His fingers flew over his keyboard and the rest of the group leaned in closer around him. "These exercises are designed to see what triggers your changes. So far, experiencing pain or anger have brought on your most violent changes. If you look at the screen on the top right, you'll be able to see specific changes you undergo when triggered by specific feelings. Obviously, we've only been able to map out a few, but with any luck the tests we do today will help us to discover more."

I looked up, feeling suddenly apprehensive at finally seeing what _she_ looked like. The image flashed on the screen. She was tall- powerful. It was an image of her that Reed had obviously obtained from one of the lab's security tapes, so the image was a tad grainy. But I could still see that her limbs were well-muscled, exposed through the tattered remains of her clothing. Her body itself looked nothing like the skeletal form I now possessed. One of her arms was poised to strike and long claws were extended from her fingertips. But what was the most unnerving were her eyes.

They were fixed on the camera, black and emotionless. She was smiling. But the worst part of it was that _she,_ was me. And that face, that body- though distorted- was my own. I shuddered.

"Are you alright Jo?" Came Susan's concerned voice over the monitors and I gulped again.

"Yeah... let's do this."

* * *

Reed and Susan exchanged surprised glances at the embittered resolution now lining Jo's voice, but said nothing as Reed turned once again to the computers. "We're going to try and target specific emotions and see whether or not they evoke changes."

"Like when I change when I'm angry?" Jo asked, her voice sounding tight and controlled though Reed's screens told otherwise as they monitored Jo's racing heartbeat.

"Now I know you said that these changes are painful, but I don't believe that they necessarily _have _to be. It may be possible that the pain is a result of you changing involuntarily. If you change because you choose to, it might be an entirely different matter."

Jo sported a wry grin as she backed away from the screens and shook out her stiff limbs. "Are you just saying that to ease my nerves? Or do you have something to back up that statement?"

"Honestly this whole process is just speculation. We have no idea if you can change into anything else at all."

"Then what is the point of even trying?" Johnny asked from his position behind Reed, his eyes fixed on the screens. Reed glanced back at him before turning again to watch Jo, who also watched him expectantly for an answer.

"Again, just speculation, but when you and Johnny got into a fight previously, you changed your appearance to suit the situation."

"Really?" She asked, clearly intrigued and almost halfway impressed by the news. "What did I look like?"

"Wait just a sec, I'll forward you the surveillance tape."

* * *

I wasn't exactly prepared for what I saw on the screen. The thing reaching for Johnny was, apparently, me. I recognized the dark creature lunging at him and I recalled the way that darkness had felt with a shudder. But what was fascinating about it at the same time was how the creature's neck had elongated and the facial features had narrowed, taking on a serpentine appearance. I blinked in astonishment at the change, and then the screen froze as Reed stopped the tape.

"Do you need to see anymore?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head and the tape disappeared. "She is so powerful, Reed. I don't know if I can-"

"You _can_, we already know that." Interrupted Susan, her face appearing on the screen. "You're doing it now. As Reed said, we don't know what your resting appearance is. But we _do _know that you're able to change into your altered version into yourself. You've got to understand Jo, you're much stronger than you think."

My heart was still racing, but I took a deep breath and I nodded. "Keep the lights on." I said firmly. "I want to see this when it's all over."

* * *

"So what do you want me to do?" She asked.

Reed hit a few buttons and Jo's image magnified on the screen. "I want you to concentrate, concentrate on anything. Your goal is to think of something that could help you achieve something else."

Jo was breathing heavily and her fingers twitched nervously against her thighs. "Like what?" She said hoarsely, glancing around the cage as her heart continued to beat fast with anxiety.

"Calm down Jo, you're liable to go into cardiac arrest if you keep that up."

Johnny moved closer and Ben grunted from behind Susan. "Think of something to make you move faster." Johnny suggested. Reed nodded encouragingly at Jo's dubious look.

"It's a good idea."

"Move faster?" She repeated doubtfully.

"Imagine you're running from something." Reed suggested. "Concentrate on that feeling and think of what would help you to achieve it."

Johnny's face was lined with concern as his hands tightly gripped the back of Reed's chair. Jo closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. "What is she waiting for?" Ben asked gruffly from over their shoulders.

"Energy." Reed replied, he clicked his computer mouse and the image of Jo shifted. "If she is successful with this transformation, I'm going to try and track where the energy comes from."

"Why?" Susan asked as Jo's image faded into one showing where her body heat was strongest.

"Her abilities were forced upon her, which means that wherever she's getting her energy from-"

"-is what is causing her transformation." Finished Johnny. The other team members glanced at him in surprise and he shrugged. "What? I'm not completely dense you know."

Sue shrugged and turned her attention back to the screen. "Will you be able to fix her?"

"Since this is the only way we can test my theory, I'm still not sure. But that's what the plan is anyway. At best, we'll possibly be able to determine her resting appearance in case her other half takes over."

"At worst?" Johnny questioned, his brows furrowing as he glanced into Reed's emotionless face.

Mr. Fantastic sighed. "I told her there would be risks."

Susan regarded the screens, noting Jo's contorted face as she concentrated on the change. "You don't think that's what she really looks like now... do you?"

Reed didn't return his wife's probing gaze. "If this works, it won't matter. She'll be able to look like anything she wants."

* * *

I could hear their voices outside over the microphone. But I wasn't really listening to what they were saying. Know that they were all there for me helped, but only a little. This was all up to me now.

Something strange was brewing inside of me. It didn't exactly feel like _her_, but it wasn't _unlike_ her either. This new feeling had none of her forcefulness or malevolence. It was dark, yes, but not cruel or unkind. Just cold- foreign. _Think of something to run from._

"_Concentrate on that feeling and think of what would help you to achieve it." _

I thought back to my accident, the very trouble that had gotten me into this whole mess. _What would I have given to runaway then?_ I thought wistfully. _What would I have given to change all of this?_

"Good Jo- keep going. We're tracking the energy patterns throughout your body. Nothing happens that we don't know about." Reed... always so calm, so collected, so sure. But I wasn't strong enough to do this. I needed help... _her _help. I felt that darkness surging through me, that black power. I didn't like it at all.

_Run away from something... what would I run away from?_ I thought again of what I looked like now... of all the things Reed had told me. _What would I do if I could just run away?_ Then the pain came, at first it was just a slight tingling in my fingers and toes, but then it intensified. It swept over me like a wave, white hot and angry. I cried out, realizing now that there was nothing I could do to stop it. Then it felt like something was pulling at me, stretching me.

It _hurt_, but I couldn't stop it now. I was helpless to it. I could hear them calling my name, could hear them begging me to respond, but I just couldn't. And then, all of a sudden, it stopped. My body felt stretched to its limit and everything was tingling. I gasped for air, finding it suddenly difficult to breathe. It was utterly silent in the cell and, gazing blearing around, I at once became afraid. Had I done something wrong? Had I hurt them?

But that was impossible, for I had never left the cell. I shifted uneasily and found it curious that now my feet made a loud clicking noise on the floor. "Guys?" I called nervously. "Did I do it right?"

I felt so tired, my whole body seemed to be weighing me down. I turned to the monitors, squinting as I looked at the screen. They were all still there, the four of them, hunched over Reed and staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the screen.

"Reed? Did I do it right?"

I heard him clear his throat, my knees were starting to buckle underneath me. And why on earth was I standing on both my hands and my feet?

"You did it fine, Jo." Reed breathed.

But I was so tired now. I laid myself gently on the floor. "I'm so tired..." I told them, my eyes closing as I laid my head on the floor. My ear was pressed to the cold metal, and I could hear the floor outside vibrating as they ran for the door. I could hear them calling me again, but I was so tired, and sleep sounded so inviting. And the floor was so cool...

I honestly didn't care what happened next.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I am sooo sorry! My summer has just been crazy guys. A million people I know have been graduating and stuff so I've been traveling all over the place. In a more optimistic light, the next two weeks are looking pretty good for me, so I'll try to update more if possible. I've got the next chapter half-way written (flashback chapters coming up), which is entitled, _To Tutor a Bright Boy. _Just as a preview to compensate for my disgustingly long absence, it is the first of two or three chapters that begin to explore how Johnny and Jo's relationship evolved from hate into, well, love.

Anyway, I am REALLY sorry for the delay. The second movie helped me to get this chapter typed up and posted. (I loved Johnny in it, btw. A show of hands here, how awesome was he?) And, hopefully, I'll become a tad more responsible with my updates. Thanks for your faithfulness and patience all! You're reviews always mean a lot to me. :)

Cheers,  
Allora

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	27. To Tutor a Bright Boy: Memories Part IV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

To Tutor a Bright Boy

_Memories: Part IV_

**Chapter Quote: **"_Good-bye Johnny_."

* * *

_Sophomore Year_

I didn't really know what to expect from Johnny. He had sought me out, had apologized to both me and Port for his asinine behavior, and he had asked for _my _help. I guess what bothered me about the whole thing was that I just didn't understand his motives. And I while I wasn't exactly flattered... I suppose I was mostly curious.

My ride home from school was uneventful. Port had his license, and his parents usually let him use their old car for school. But today, as it kept getting better and better, Port was still bed-ridden. So I was either faced with the three-mile trek home -by bike or on foot-, or else to take the bus.

I mean, it wasn't like my family's farm was ridiculously far or anything, though it was tucked nearly away in the woods, three miles outside of town really wasn't that bad. My complaint today being, I just didn't feeling like walking or biking, so I chose the latter. The bus it was, and a daunting prospect at that.

Susan was older than me and, as such, she had gotten a car over a year ago. While Mr. Storm wasn't ever really around, he was relatively well-off, and it wasn't difficult to noticed that both Susan and Johnny never wanted for much.

So it was up to me, myself, and I to brave the horrors of the bus on my own. Surprisingly, it didn't really bother me like it had in the past. I think it was think that I began to notice the unusual behavior of mine. I hardly payed any attention at all to the kids on that bus. I found instead that my mind was rather far away... and the trivialities of anything else seemed to matter little. I couldn't put my finger on what this new emotional state was, and I couldn't explain it.

No could I explain that gnawing feeling in my chest of what Port would say when he found out about me tutoring Johnny. So, contrary to my nature, I went straight home from school.

But, just maybe, if I hadn't, things would have turned out very differently.

* * *

School was the usual the following day. The same people hanging around in the same cliques. The same conversations being had... good God, what a horridly dull like. The day crawling along at a snail's pace, same classes, same teachers, and by the time the bell rang, releasing me from my monotonous hell, I was almost looking forward to tutoring Johnny. 

How odd.

Someone whom I'd disliked for most of my life I was now looking forward to seeing. Maybe I was just a bit touched in the head, because what I was feeling made no sense whatsoever.

* * *

I wasn't in an especially wonderful mood when I opened my locker and began to stuff my textbooks I didn't need inside of it, and then pulled out the ones I did need and shove them into my bag. I was in such a stormy mood, in fact, that when I finally slammed the locker door shut, I looked up in surprise to see Johnny leaning on the locker next to my own. 

Hands over his chest and sporting a ridiculously bright grin spread across his face. "I hope that scowl isn't for me." He said cheerfully.

Whether a blessing or a curse, Johnny had always possessed the ability to remain more or less completely oblivious to the feelings of others. In the past, this had made his constant teasing excruciatingly annoying. Right now I was just glad he wasn't taking my sour mood personally. I offered him a small smile and shook my head.

"Fortunately for you, no."

The particular area of the building we were in was now close to deserted but I eyed him dubiously. "Look... I know you lucked out with your suspension and all- two to three weeks is an impossibly easy price to pay compared to the charges you _could_ have faced. But really... do you need to push it? Showing up at school isn't the best way to smooth things over when you're, technically, not even allowed on school grounds."

Johnny dangled a slip of paper in my face and I squinted in an attempt to read the small lettering on it. "It's a pass, the principal gave it to me. It lets my on school property to meet you."

I blinked in surprise. "You're kidding! You must have forged it or something."

Johnny shook his head. "Nope- it's the real thing. So... where do you want to do this?" He pocketed the pass and I shook my head.

"Heh- there's no way I'm gonna believe that pass. But I guess we can head down to the library, it's just down the street anyway."

"I know where the library is." He replied.

"Oh, that's surprise. I thought I was going to have to review your 'A, B, C's'."

He grinned. "Come on, I'm not that bad."

I shrugged my bag onto my shoulders after zipping it closed. "For your sake, I hope so. But it never hurts to be careful." I started for the door, feeling my dark mood lightening. "Appearances can be deceiving."

* * *

The first day I started to tutor Johnny Storm was a Monday. And we agreed to meet there everyday after school for the remaining period of his suspension. Basically, Johnny did the assigned homework ahead of time and I helped him with whatever he had trouble with. As is with most boys, he excelled in subjects like Math and Science. It was subjects like English, History, and Spanish that gave him the most trouble. 

He did much better than me in math, I never did have much of a head for numbers. And when the occasion presented itself, he'd help me with concepts that I didn't understand. We'd usually work for an hour or two and then I'd swing by Port's for a visit before going home. I hadn't been visiting him all that much since I'd started working with Johnny.

But my guilty conscience was quickly eased, however, each time I went for a visit as I noticed he hardly payed me any mind seeing as he'd become so engrossed in his latest, secretive manuscript. I doubted that he even acknowledged my more frequent absences of late. I just wasn't comfortable with trying to explain to Port why I was spending so much time with Johnny now. And while keeping something like this from my best friend didn't thrill me either, I found myself at an impasse.

Port's absence from school gave me a temporary delay for an explanation that would eventually find itself forthcoming- which I was thankful for. It wasn't the fact that I was tutoring Johnny that made me want to keep that arrangement for Port. It was more how I felt about it. Johnny's sincere attempts to 'make things right' between us confused me.

I didn't understand why now, after two years of misery, he wanted to make things up to me. It was that confusion that bothered me the most. A year, even just a month ago, I would have discarded his attempts of reconciliation as some kind of joke. But now I couldn't help but question his sincerity instead of immediately writing it off.

I didn't know how to explain these feelings, and since I could never hide anything from Port (he simply knew me too well), I instead found myself avoiding him. Johnny intrigued me. He always tried to make me laugh, as if we were old friends or something. He was charming, easy to like. It was no wonder the whole school like him, he wanted it that way.

He wasn't naturally a spiteful person, I decided. The bitterness inside of him had been something acquired overtime. Why? I didn't know. I considered myself to a be a decent judge of character as any sixteen year old would be. And while I could guess most things about Johnny, his motives for seeking me out as a tutor were still mystifying.

* * *

It was the eighth day that I had tutored him, a Wednesday. It wasn't a bad deal for me, the money I earned kept extra change in my pocket. But I was still no closer to understanding his motives then I was when I had started this job over a week ago. 

"I don't get it." I said, gently tossing his English homework onto the table. "You're a smart kid... you get all the questions right without help." Johnny glanced up at me and grinned.

"Maybe you're just doing a really good job tutoring me."

I shook my head. "No... you don't teach a person how to become smart- which is what you are. I think you've always been bright, you just lack the discipline and self-will to help you succeed.

He laughed and the noise drew a dirty look from the librarian, who glared at us from her desk across the room. "You sound like my sister." He continued, lowering his voice.

I frowned, "Did it ever occur to you that she might me right?"

He shook his head. "I entertained the idea for a while, but it got boring."

I sighed and closed his English book, handing it to him. "You're impossible." I said. "How on earth does your family live you?"

His face had darkened slightly as I'd mentioned 'family' and his smile faded.

"Never mind." I said quickly, rather unnerved by the abrupt change in him. We finished up the homework and I started to get my books together. "That's all for today. Ms. Applewood didn;t assign us much today." I told him, sliding various books into my bookbag. He jerked his wrist to his face, glancing at his watch.

"We ended an hour early." He said in surprise. I nodded, there wasn't anything else for us to do. Johnny was speeding through the material that I was working with him on. And there was only two days left of his suspension- after which I would be free of my obligation to him, though I was no closer to answering my questions.

Johnny fiddled nervously with the edges of his English notebook and I stood and pushed my chair in. He mirrored the movement- but abruptly, rising so fast that he nearly flipped his own chair backwards. "Do you have anything you need to rush off to?" He asked with startling swiftness. Momentarily flustered, I blinked and shook my head.

"I was going to visit Port-" Then I paused and I eyed him curiously. "Why?"

He shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with the question put before him. "Well... we finished early, and you never really mentioned what step two was, so I thought I'd make it up as I went along."

I blinked. "Step two?" I was confused, what did Johnny want from me? "Are you trying to fixed what happened?" I asked quietly. "Make things 'right' between us? And, just for clarification, was there _anything_ ever between us?" I felt annoyance flare briefly for a moment, followed by my own confusion and tentative fear of the unknown. I still didn't understand Johnny's sudden repentance and I was afraid, of what exactly I wasn't sure, but I lashed out in anger- speaking in a simmering whisper. "As far I know, Johnny, until _your_ friends almost killed Port- your only purpose on this earth was to make my life miserable. Have I got that right?"

He looked slightly abashed for a moment and then his shock was replaced with a sheepish smile. "Yeah... all that sounds about right." He agreed, scuffing the carpet with the toe of his shoe. I checked my emotions and sighed as I shouldered my bookbag.

"Look... maybe I should-"

"You want to get some ice cream?" He interrupted. His request caught me off-guard and I gaped at him for a moment as I tried to think of a suitable reply.

"Ice cream?" I repeated dumbly, trying hard to mask my surprise.

"You're right. There was nothing for me to fix, nothing that I can make right. But I do want to make whatever I can right now. So..." He grinned sheepishly. "... how about some ice cream? My treat?"

"Your treat?" I repeated.

He nodded, his grin widening. Johnny was an unending mystery to me. And it was hard to judge his sincerity being that I hardly knew him at all. But half an hour with him couldn't hurt. Port, obviously, wouldn't miss me too much; he was too wrapped up in his book. I could stop in a say hi to him afterwards. After all, I don't think he'd mind all that much. I glanced back up at Johnny, who looked akin to a puppy just then. He was awaiting my reply with an eager expression on his face.

That was another interesting thing about Johnny, he never bothered to hide his emotions. It was easy to tell how he was feeling and, often, what he was thinking. Just now though, Johnny's invitation boggled my mind. But hey, it was free ice cream, what could it hurt? I smiled, "Sure- but just for a little while..."

"Great!" He said loudly. The librarian glared and rose, looking irritated enough to give us a lecture. I smiled apologetically and Johnny scooped up his books and- placing his arm behind my shoulders- had nudged me firmly towards the door. We laughed when we got outside and he gestured to his car.

I followed him compliantly, but I couldn't help but feel that his arm on shoulders had felt strange somehow. But for the life of me, again, I couldn't put a name on it.

* * *

It was the first time I had ever spoken with Johnny just for the heck of it. I wasn't tutoring him, so we didn't talk about school. And he wasn't teasing me, so our topics of choice weren't uncomfortable or awkward either. To tell you the truth, it was easier then I had imagined. 

Johnny was polite and charming. He bought me a rainbow sherbert cone dipped in rainbow sprinkles while he indulged in something lemon flavored covered with a caramel shell. The combination made me cringe.

"That's disgusting." I informed him as we sat on one of the miscellaneous benches dotting the streets of our small town. It was a lovely day, late afternoon. My ice cream melted wonderfully on my tongue and I savored its sweetness as my cone gradually began to disappear. I looked over at Johnny and found myself astonished as I watched him lap up the rest of his unusual preference. "Ok... did you seriously enjoy that? Or was it some odd trick used to impress me?"

Johnny grinned. "You'd like to know that wouldn't you? Both then." He said proudly.

I licked my fingertips. "Ah- a man of decision, I've always liked that."

He laughed easily and slid deeper onto the bench, stretching his legs out. "So what do you do? I mean, after you're done tutoring me?"

I was interested by his curiosity, but I replied without question. "Visit Port usually." I snorted softly. "He's been writing a new novel lately, I'll bet he hardly even knows when I'm there." I smoothed my grey t-shirt and continued. "Then I go home and ride for a while usually."

"That's right... you do that horse stuff right? Like Sue?"

I nodded. "My parents own a farm."

"Any siblings?"

"Sort of."

He chuckled in amusement. "Sort of? What kind of answer is that?"

I smiled, "I have an older brother and two older sisters. They've all moved out now. Two have graduated from college and the other is still attending. It's only me at home now, and they're all so much older than me. So it's like being an only child... _sort of._"

Johnny nodded. "But that's better than having one closer to your own age. Look what I have to deal with!"

I gazed at him incredulously. "You mean Sue?"

He wrinkled his nose and nodded.

"I don't think so. I've always wanted a sister or brother closer to my age."

He snorted. "Want to trade?"

I chortled softly and tentatively licked the last bits on my ice cream. "I think I'll keep my bunch for now."

He sighed dramatically and sank back against his seat. "Oh well- it's your loss." He crumbled up the napkin around his cone and then started to gnaw on the waffle cone.

We sat in silence for a moment. I, licking around the edge of my ice-cream and removing the rainbow sprinkles from sight, and Johnny munching noisily on his cone. I had ignored my discomfort over our outing initially due to my own curiosity. But now my questions were badgering me again and, for the millionth time, I wondered at Johnny's sudden notice of me.

As a handsome jock, he could get his hands on any girl in the entire school. I had never actively participated in any popular school activities, I wasn't into any sports besides riding. High School didn't mean all that much to me. It was a transition into college and, with any luck, I'd graduate early and get a jump-start with my life. For this reason, among others, Johnny and mine's social circles rarely crossed. So when he hadn't been harassing me when I was around Sue, he just hadn't acknowledged my presence on this earth at all.

See what I mean? And while I wouldn't call his pursuit of this whole thing an attraction on his part on any level, I couldn't define what it meant either. I'm still confused over this whole mess. There was nothing before now for me to base his behavior on. It still amazed me to think that Johnny thought like an intelligent human being.

"Was I really _that_ bad?" He asked quietly, breaking the silence.

I pursed my lips. "I don't think you've ever been a person born with evil intent... but yeah, you were pretty much a jerk."

He smiled sheepishly and scuffed the floor with the toe of his shoe. "I guess I have that affect on people sometimes."

I didn't tell him I was confused of my usage of the word 'was'. I wasn't sure I should mention that I couldn't tell if he had really changed or not... or if he were sincere in any way.

He offered me a ride home and it would have just been stupid to decline. So I hopped in. "Maybe we could do this again sometime." He said as he walked me to the door. It was almost five now, my mother would be whipping up a dinner of some sort and my dad would be pitching hay to the horses. We walked up the walkway to my front door in silence and I found I had little to say in reply. As we stopped at the door I turned to face him, hoisting my book-bag further up on my shoulders as I glanced up at him. "So... are you doing all this because you still feel guilty?" I asked. "Or is there another factor involved?"

He cocked his head, blue eyes meeting mine as the sunset began its slow descent. "Isn't guilt enough?" He asked jocularly.

I shook my head. "Before this happened... I'm not sure you even knew what guilt felt like."

"But guilt _could_ cover it now." He persisted.

I smiled ruefully and shook my head. "Maybe... but probably not." I stepped forward and opened the door. Johnny shifted his weight on the steps as I lingered outside with my hand lightly gripping the handle. He slipped his hands into his pockets.

"So... I'll see you around?" He asked as I took a hesitant step within the doorway.

I turned to look back at him. "We have two more days of tutoring and then you'll be back in school."

"Yeah." He said, his smile fading slightly. "Right."

I dropped my gaze, "Good-bye Johnny." I said softly and, disappearing within my home, I closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow... I am soooo sorry you guys! Life has been amazingly hectic for me lately. I was away every weekend in August and then classes started... bleh. I'm on Fall Break for two days so I managed to sneak in some typing time. I'm taking all English classes... so by the time I'm done with homework by the end of the day I'm usually too brain-fried to write anything else. 

Ah, I'm going to try to update every week again. I think if I set a date for myself it'll launch me into action. So my goal is to try and type up a chapter every Monday or Tuesday and post it by Wednesday at the very latest. Fair enough? I'll do what I can... but I have a heavy workload this year, two jobs, and I made the Equestrian team- so my fanfiction time is _severely _limited. Just know that I haven't forgotten this story and thank you all in your persistence in badgering me for updates. :)

Thanks again!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	28. Strawberry Roses: Memories Part V

**Disclaimer**: I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Strawberry Roses

_Memories: Part V_

C**hapter Quote:** "You're _serious?_"

* * *

My last days tutoring Johnny were rather uneventful in nature. We didn't go anywhere afterwards really, though he still insisted on driving me home. I dropped in on Port occasionally, but he was still too engrossed in his novel to pay me much heed. He looked like he was improving, but his almost blatant avoidance of conversations made visiting him not quite as enjoyable as it might have otherwise been. I mean, I knew what Port was like in a writing mood, but this was the first time that he hadn't let me in on his project at all.

In a way, I felt I deserved it. It was me, after all, who had started up with the keeping of secrets. Though, if I could have gone back, I would have done anything possible to mend that first crack in our friendship. One that would hurt us so badly later.

Life went on. I rode my horses, helped my Dad on the weekends around the farm, did my homework; soon enough, it was Monday again. I was free of my obligation to Johnny and, as far I as knew, nothing had really changed between us. Classes continued as usual to the point of boredom and, on that particular afternoon, Susan was too engrossed with her new crowd to go riding with me. I honestly didn't mind the fact that she was meeting new people, but between that and Port's silence I was beginning to feel more and more isolated.

At least when I had been with Johnny, I had someone to talk to. But now... well, right now I was kind of drifting on my own. I don't think I minded terribly, but it also meant that I had no one to talk to about Johnny. And like it or not, I couldn't manage to stop thinking about him. I tried breaking it down, analyzing it. 'It' being the strange way he was behaving now.

As I said before, nothing had changed. Not really. I hadn't seen nor spoken to him all day and, as the week wore on, I didn't catch so much as a glimpse of him. I guess he knew now that I wasn't someone to torment, but I kind of missed his teasing from our tutoring sessions. Besides, what I found the most difficult to understand was that I knew he had soul now. And, for however briefly, I had caught a glimpse into it.

* * *

When a bouquet of wildflowers arrived at my door early on Friday morning, I knew that Port had come close to completing his novel. He'd given me flowers daily since we'd met in kindergarten, and I hadn't realized how much I had missed those little gifts since he had started his literary endeavor. It wasn't anything big, but it meant that he was thinking of me. Port had never been so distant about any of his works with me before, and I was more than just a little curious about the cause of his secrecy. I planned to stop right in after school.

So as I went about the business of shoving things into my locker, and removing a few, choice texts for homework at the end of school that same day, I was slightly startled to see a pale, pink rose hovering before me like a ghostly vision out of a dream.

"Surprise?" Hesitantly commented its keeper, and I found myself gaping as I looked up at Johnny. He held the rose out to me, urging me to take it. "I...uh... I wanted to talk to you."

I gently took the flower from his hand and held it delicately in my own. "Whatever about?" I asked, gazing momentarily at the flower and then into his face.

He rubbed the back of his neck and then gestured down the hall. "Can we talk outside?"

I frowned, the clock above the doorway told me that Port would be awaiting my arrival in just a few minutes. But when I opened my mouth to offer this explanation, Johnny raised his hands, palms out,

"Just for a minute? It won't take long."

And, once again, I was intrigued. Unfortunately (or fortunately, I could never tell afterwards), I wouldn't learn to curb my imaginative curiosity until I was much older. (And I was still never very good at it then.) But at that moment, of course, I agreed and followed him as he hastily retreated out the doors of the building.

Most of the other kids had gone home already and the campus grounds were pretty deserted now. "Shouldn't you be at football practice?" I asked, following him along until he stopped underneath a large, Maple tree and he turned to me.

"I don't really know how to say this..." He began, taking a deep breath and avoiding my prying eyes.

"If this is another 'I'm sorry', Johnny-" I began in exasperation, gesturing with the flower in my hand.

"It's not." He interrupted hastily. He sighed. "It's a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yeah, a strawberry rose. I thought you might like it. Girls always do."

I smiled ruefully. "They do?"

"Yeah- except you're different from most girls, so I got you a strawberry rose."

I traced the delicate petals with my fingers, following the pale, pink veins. "It's lovely Johnny. But why?"

He shrugged. "I uh-" My brows raised, awaiting his answer. He sighed again, was he actually nervous? He avoided my gaze, looked up at the sky. "Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

I almost laughed until I realized that he wasn't joking. "You're _serious?_"

He nodded.

"You want to go out... with _me_?"

"Don't say it like that Jo, you make it sound so-"

"Wrong?" I offered, his face blanched and, very slowly, he nodded.

"So why isn't it wrong?"

Blowing hard through his lips, he snorted, and chuckled. "You couldn't have just made this easy for me and said yes... huh?"

"Since we've already established that I'm not like 'most other girls', then you can hardly be surprised. Besides, it's much more fun this way."

He looked so bashful and shy, with his cheeks and the tips of his ears reddening. His shoulders were hunched, and he ran his fingers through his short, cropped hair. It was hard to even imagine this Johnny, this person that I hardly knew. And, again, I was presented with something that I didn't really know about him and didn't really know how to deal with. It was intriguing.

"I like you." He said at length. "You're not like anyone I've ever met, and I wouldn't mind getting to know more about you."

"So you're not doing this out of guilt?"

He smiled. "Not this time."

"You're not off the hook for that you know."

He acknowledged that comment with a nod and I continued. "So, theoretically speaking, if I was to give this a shot, you would have something better in mind then just going to see a movie... right?"

He laughed, looking slightly more at ease with himself as his body relaxed. "I'll discredit that possibility for now."

"If I say yes, you mean." I replied, grinning mischievously at him and enjoying every minute of it.

"Tomorrow at seven?" He asked hopefully, giving me that puppy-face I had started to grow accustomed to.

"If you pick me up."

His face melted into a bright smile and we stood there awkwardly for a moment in silence, not really saying anything.

"Won't you be late for practice?" I prodded gently.

"Oh... right." He turned and set off at a jog for the football field. He stopped midway and turned back to me, and then hesitantly waved. Shaking my head, I waved back.

It never occurred to m to question why I had said yes, or even to analyze any of my thoughts on the whole situation. I gazed fondly at the pink rose in my hand. _A strawberry rose. _I shook my head and began my walk over to Portman's house.

* * *

It didn't really occur to me until I was at the door that I didn't have the faintest idea as to what I was going to tell Portman. Johnny asked me out... I said yes? That would blow over really well. I mean, wasn't it just a few weeks ago that I had thought Johnny to be nothing more then a pompous, athletic airhead? What had prompted me to accept his outrageous proposa. What had changed?

I supposed that the biggest change came in the form of acknowledging my formal nemesis as an intelligent human being. Learning that Johnny was not only smart, but also more then just a big, dumb jock was astonishing to me. So that had changed... what else?

The door before me opened suddenly. I blinked once or twice before I recognized the slightly disheveled form of Portman before me. One arm in a cast, his good one held open the door as he lazily leaned against it. He smiled. "You stood in front of the door for about five minutes before I decided that you needed some prodding."

"You knew I was coming?" I asked, masking my absentmindedness with surprise.

"I hoped that you would. I've been waiting for you all day." I smiled, he pushed open the screen door wider. "You going to come in?" Gesturing inside with a nod of his head.

"It feels good to be back." I replied, stepping in, listening for the familiar click of the door shutting behind me.

"I missed you." He said, leading me into the kitchen where Mrs. Yates had prepared our customary snack- a platter of Oreo's. There was an island counter in the middle of the kitchen, with stools pulled up to it like a bar.

"Is that one from me?" He asked, I blinked and looked down in surprise at the rose still clutched in my hand.

"Um... yeah." I brought it up to my nose and sniffed it, it smelled wonderful. I smiled, subconsciously enjoying the thought behind the gift once more.

"Where have you been?" He pulled two glassed out of the cabinet and poured me some milk.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Port asked incredulously as he slid a glass of milk over te island counter-top towards me. "You've hardly been around at all these past few weeks. What happened?"

I gazed, wide-eyed, at him. Astonished. "What happened? Port, you hardly said two words to me when I did came. You were always too busy writing your book."

"I still enjoyed your company." He said defensively, slightly taken aback at the sudden sharpness in my tone. "Just because I was writing doesn't mean that I didn't value your presence."

I munched on an Oreo, feeling peevish. Partly because, for almost a month now, Port had hardly spoken to me at all and apparently, that silence was _my_ fault. And then, partly, because I still hadn't told him about Johnny. I stared sourly into my milk and he sighed in exasperation.

"Look Jo, I don't want this to erupt into something that it shouldn't be." He slid an Oreo across the counter to me. I glanced up at him. Smiling sheepishly, he gestured to it with his free hand. "Truce?"

I thought of how Johnny had asked me that same question, of the date he had just asked me out on. Port was my friend, he didn't deserve to be treated like this. "Fine... truce." I replied, taking the Oreo and practically inhaling it, if not slightly guiltily. "Don't blame me for stupid stuff like this again though." I added before sipping from my milk.

He chuckled, "Very well." Taking a seat beside me, we munched on the chocolatey delights for a few moments in silence.

I loved Port, really I did. He was my dearest friend and I hated the fact that

I had been ignoring him lately. I turned to him again and pointed to the worn manuscript laying before us on the counter. "Are you going to show it to me?"

Port glanced up at his book, and then turned back to me. "Maybe later." He said. "I feel like I haven't seen you in a while, I'd like to do some catching up." He nodded toward an open window where a cool, autumn breeze blew lazily into the kitchen. "What to go for a walk?"

I finished my last cookie and I nodded.

* * *

I told Port how lonely I had been without him. How the horses had noticed my depression and had tried to give me kisses. I told him ho I hadn't written anything in weeks because I had missed him so. He laughed, and when we were done, his mother gave me a ride how. It was good to see him again.

I told him lots of things. But I didn't realize until later that I had never worked up the courage to tell him about me and Johnny.

* * *

**A/N:** School's out. Summer's here. You can blame writer's block, laziness, Netflix, school, and work for me having not updated in months. It amazed me that I still manage to can these chapters out, but I'm absolutely determined to finish this story... even if it takes me another two years! FYI, Fire May Burn's 2 year anniversary was on May 16th. - Maybe I'll make a wallpaper or something to commemorate it. Wouldn't that be lovely?

Anyway, believe it or not, I actually have several more chapters written out. I just have to get my tush in action and start typing. I'm trying to get myself on some sort of schedule, especially since this is the only fanfiction I'm working on right now. We'll see. I'll let all you all know.

Thanks to whoever is still reading this... your comments are appreciated and dually noted. Love ya!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

(hopefully soon)


	29. Large Animals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or pretend to own anything relating to Fantastic Four, the characters, or the actors. But I do own my plot and my own characters . . . so please respect my territory.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Large Animals

**Chapter Quote:** "_I'm. Still. Here._"

* * *

I could feel nothing.

And what I mean by feeling nothing meant that I could not feel any part of me, nor did I attempt to move. I felt heavy, like some extreme fatigue or weight was pushing me down. I wondered if it would be simply easier to remain here, weightless, then to try and stir.

"Jo? Hey... hey Reed! She's waking up!" I heard Johnny somewhere nearby and I tried to shift my legs. Lead heavy, how it could possibly be this difficult to move? My legs twitched, sliding along the metal floor. I was still in Reed's steel cage. I opened my eyes, Reed was at my side- I could feel his long fingers on my neck, checking for a pulse. There was something else hovering in the back of my mind.

Like a door, another option. One easier then dealing with this oppressive weight that was threatening to crush me where I lay. The door, dark in nature, frightened me. But it would be so easy, and it was that simplicity that beckoned to me. I shivered.

Breathing deeply, I blinked in the dull light as I opened my eyes, looking around at the flashing monitors on the walls above me. "Josephine, can you hear me?" Reed asked. There was a nervousness in his voice, it shook slightly. I mean, he could have just been excited too, it would of had the same sort of tone coming from him. But it was Johnny's reaction that I was most curious about.

I lifted my head, it was pounding- I could feel blood rushing, pulsing through my temples. I blinked, my vision slightly blurred as I focused on the door. The monitors were whirring loudly and I pushed myself onto my shoulders. Everything, every part of me, felt detached. So heavy that it had no place belonging to me. I sagged beneath the weight, wearily attempting to carry myself under it. Reed had frozen at my side, his jaw slack. Johnny by the door was no better. His blue eyes were wide, his fingers twitched slightly as they hung at his side.

I tried to ask him what was wrong as my mind slowly stopped spinning, but I was only able to emit awkward grunts instead. I felt warm again, an uncomfortable warmth. I stumbled awkwardly to my feet, almost crashing back down in an unsuccessful effort to get my legs beneath me.

"What's happening?" I asked nervously, panicking as the cage began to sway. I tried to balance myself, but the floor kept slipping out from beneath me. My whole boy felt stiff and awkward, as if it belonged in this stance but wasn't yet accustomed to it.

"Jo- _Jo_, you _have_ to change back!" Reed shouted as my high-pitched cries rose in volume and tone. He was on his feet now too, had grabbed the edge of the door to keep from slipping as the steel enclosure rocked uncertainly. Johnny had braced himself in the door frame, looking wildly at me.

"Reed, Johnny, _get out of there!_" Called Susan from outside and, through the monitors, I could see her trying to steady the rocking motions of the cage with a force field. It wasn't helping.

"This observation room wasn't designed to hold a _large animal_, Josephine." Reed continued, his clipboard skidding across the floor. But I didn't see my fingers, or my hand, or even skin. I immediately identified the foreign appendages on the floor beneath me as hooves. _Hooves_? I froze. My legs shook in my effort to keep still on the stainless steel floor. I jerked my head to the monitors from my position in the far corner.

There was a horse on the diagrams, positioned in the same stance as I. I glanced at the screen monitoring my heart, the readouts were flickering crazily, not easily identifying what they were supposed to.

"Reed? _Reed?!"_ I tried again, but this time only a high pitched whinny wormed out of my throat. I stretched my head around, staring at the dark body stretching out behind me. _But it couldn't possibly..._ I stumbled, and the cage lurched behind my frenzied movements as I spun to glance at my reflection in the wall. But there it was, again. A large, black horse looking back at me.

I felt no different, heavier perhaps. If not for the fear pulsing through me and the awful realization that that beast was supposed to be me, I would have assumed that nothing had changed. Then again, how the _hell _was I supposed to know what being a _horse_ felt like? My feet started slipping again, the cage rocked violently. Losing my balance once more, I thrashed in a panic- my mind blank as I slid into the wall with the monitors and my back legs smashed the ones closest to me, shattering them.

"STOP MOVING!" Shouted Johnny, and I could hear Reed straining to shout instructions to Susan outside over my high pitched squeals and thrashing legs. But it couldn't be real, I couldn't possibly, _seriously _be- I snorted, screaming as sparks started to fly. Then there was a massive crash and the cage tipped, loosed from its position. It creaked, shuddered, and then stilled.

The room went dark. I could feel someone's body draped across my own- still slammed against the corner. I couldn't figure out why I could think so clearly, but my panic had lessened some and the alien, animal instincts faded slightly. I lay still, trying to concentrate on breathing. I could hear a grunt from outside, the door was still open and it swung lazily on its hinges. The floor was cold and I shivered as I lay against it, my strange body slick with sweat.

"Can we get some level of order in there?" Grunted Ben, his voice just outside the door. My back was facing the doorway and I craned my neck around to look I could see Susan's silhouette in the light.

"Ben's holding the cage still but he's going to set it down now. Can you try and stay still Jo? We can help you."

_No they can't._ The darkness whispered, familiar and comforting in the chaos. I shoved it away, unwilling to face it. I didn't know how to answer Sue, but I took a long, shaking breath in reply. The body sprawled across my stomach shifted off of me, a hand stroked my shoulder.

"It's alright, we can fix this." I heard Johnny whisper. I laid my head back down, closing my eyes. His hand felt warm, soothing against the coolness that stole across me. I was a stranger, an oddity. Familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. I knew myself, and yet I didn't- I didn't know _this_. But I breathed slowly, relaxing beneath his touch. The cage tipped upright once more.

"Just keep still, Jo." I heard Reed say, and then I felt his hand on my throat. He was shaking slightly.

"Does she need a sedative?" Susan called.

I shuddered, _no more needles, _I begged silently. Pleading with any of them to hear me. "I don't think so." Johnny replied.

Reed stood, I could hear him moving beside m, running his hands along my body. "She's bleeding."

* * *

The horse that was laying so still beneath his fingertips looked nothing like Jo. It was black, blacker then any animal Johnny had ever seen. Reed was running his hands down her legs, checking for any other injuries. There was a large gash on one, probably the result of taking out the monitors. "What should we treat it with?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't think we have anything around here that would be safe to use on a horse." Susan replied somberly. The horse... Jo ... hadn't move at all. Except for the steady rise and fall of her chest, she might have not been alive at all. Sue shone a flashlight inside, taking a sharp breath when the beam of light rested upon Jo's body.

"Can she change back?" She asked quietly.

There was an irritating buzz in the back of his mind, and he shook his head irritably. "_Here_." There was a lone word, an awkward word- strange. It felt cold, like when you dip your foot in water to test the temperature.

"What?" He asked, glancing back at Sue, and then Reed. In the dim light he could see the confused looks on both their faces. "Did you hear it too?" He asked curiously. The buzzing intensified, painfully this time, like the noise a microphone makes when it's too close to a speaker. They all their hands over their ears, wincing, until three distinguishable words radiated through the noise.

"_I'm. Still. Here._"

Johnny leaned down closer to her. "Can you change back?"

She sighed, as if her words took some great effort. "_I. Can. Try." _

She sounded so tired, exhausted by the effort of getting this far. He almost wanted to persuade her to quit, to give up now before it only got harder. He admired her bravery, but he just didn't want her to suffer.

"_It's. Better. This. Way_." The cold words told him as he continued to rhythmically stroke her neck. Shuddering, she shifted slightly, and moaned. Almost immediately before his eyes, her skin started to pale and her body shrunk. It was over in moments, and he would never know how difficult it was. But then she was lying there, naked, on her side. Her body still, her skin scarred and bruised. She shivered, eyes closed.

Reed hurried over, shrugging off his long, lab coat and carefully draping it over her. Johnny stroked her neck again, her auburn hair splayed awkwardly down her back. He gathered her up into his arms, her skin almost as pale as the lab coat covering her. She felt so still, so lifeless in his arms.

"Take her to my room." Sue interjected, "I'll get her into something warm." Jo's hair was fading from a dark red to black, her veins darkening beneath translucent skin. She pressed her face against his chest, her limp hands catching on the folds of his shirt- towards the warmth of his body. Her eyes were the last to change, he noted, as they flickered open briefly and their blue depths slowly faded to a thick black. She blinked.

"Did it work?" She asked dreamily. Her eyes were drifting shut, but that flat gaze lingered wearily upon him, desiring to draw strength from his answer. He stepped outside the door upon Reed's suggestion and the mangled observation cage door closed behind them.

"You were fantastic." She smiled, and was asleep within moments.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt warm again. Warm, clean, and even content. My waking mind, fuzzy as it was, remembered vaguely that I had accomplished something yesterday. And I had done it on my own. I sat up slowly, blinking sleepiness from my eyes as I glanced down at my arms. I did have arms this time and I inspected them carefully. I wondered if I really had been a horse, if I had only just imagined it.

My hands looked the same, though my nose wrinkled in displeasure as I noted the reappearance of the black veins and pallid skin. There was a mirror at the end of the room, opposite the bed I was sitting on. My bare feet felt cold against the carpeted floor, but my body offered no other complaint as I rose and glided towards the mirror. I felt slightly sore, as if my skin, even my bones had been stretched too far (which wasn't entirely far from the truth).

Every step twinged, but the slight pain was a reminder of the control I had taken over myself. It felt wonderful. The darkened features I saw intermingled with my pale skin in the mirror was comforting in its familiarity. I held up my arm again and rolled up the sleeve blanketing it. I stretched my fingers to a point, inspecting them as they moved through the air. Five fingers, my hand was not misshapen in anyway.

And yet I wondered how they could have possibly morphed into something as large and hard as a horse hoof. Maybe I had only imagined it after all. I turned around, limping slightly. I was in Johnny's room again. The sleeping bag lay mussed up on the floor, though it didn't smell as if he'd been in here in a while.

I frowned, that was odd. How could I know that about him just by his _smell_? But there was something different. Johnny had always had that strange sort of power over me, his aroma. This was different, like a fingerprint. I felt very aware of my surroundings and the added bonus to my senses was like a sugar high.

Glancing back at the sleeping bag, I wondered if he had slept at all last night. I could remember his hands on my neck... my back... my shoulders. My eyes flickered at the memory, he had been so _warm..._ I shook my head, embarrassed by my own thoughts. The oversized clothes on my body were his, I could smell him. That fingerprint presence again.

Curious about my surroundings, I turned my attentions to outside the bedroom and my newly heightened senses didn't fail me. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply as I envisioned the labs, living room, kitchen, and other bedrooms outside my door.

No one was in the direction of the kitchen, or at the table, or in the sitting area, but they were somewhere in the lab. Ben was stiff, stale. Stale as in he still had a distinctly human smell, but it was hardened, buried under layers of hard rock. Susan's was fresh, lively, like rain. The child within her ethereal, a hint of a person- but strong enough for me to identify it. I inched closer to the door, fascinated. Reed was artificial, swathed in chemicals. His scent was harder to determine because it was so heavily masked, probably because he was wearing his suit beneath his lab coat- none of the others were.

Johnny was just... I blushed. _Amazing_. In high school I had learned to fondly associate that endearing smell of smoke (which had seemed to trail him even then), but also of a sort of warmth. Butterscotch, sweet but with a tang. I had to keep myself from giggling... I wondered what he'd say if I told him he smelt like butterscotch. Johnny's scent was the strongest out of the five, mostly due to the overwhelming smells from his room, but also because I was the most familiar with it, I think.

I glanced back in the mirror, wrinkling my nose as I again took in the state of my disheveled black hair, dark eyes, and pallid complection. Would it hurt...if... maybe, just some, _small _adjustments were made? I stared hard at my reflection, remembering how red my hair could look sometimes in the sun, more red then auburn in the summer. How it glistened. I smiled with pleasure as the alterations I specified went into effect. And then my eyes, so _very blue, icy even-_ and then my eyes were back.

I took care of my skin next, relishing in its soft, natural hue as I filled out Johnny's clothes a little more. Success. It hadn't hurt, had felt kind of like blowing up a balloon. I could tie it off, stay this way for a while, but I imagined that it would wear on me after a while. The balloon would eventually deflate or pop under pressure. And that would be the end of that. I put my theory into practice and I was pleased my the results.

I liked how empty I felt, there was no emotion. No fear or maliciousness. I was doing this on my own, without _her_ help. I liked it. I changed my appearance again, toyed with a lock of my auburn hair. Turning from the mirror, I made my way to the door.

* * *

The observation cage had been demolished. Johnny winced as he took a look around, the lab had been showing quite a few signs of wear and tear lately. Ben had righted the structure once he, Reed and Jo had gotten out- but Reed hadn't even bothered to repair the damages yet. He was absolutely fascinated with the footage they had taken, it had been playing on a loop nearly all night and into the morning.

Sometimes he played it at different angles or speeds, mostly comparing it to the various anatomical readings that had been recorded from the monitors before they had been destroyed. It was fascinating, he would admit that much. But it was also unnerving. The footage of Jo's face, twisted in agony, as her body had stretched and morphed into a new creature entirely had been enough to send sparks flying from his fingertips. Sue had cooled him with a sharp glance.

A horse. Go figure. _I tell her to run, and she picks a horse._ "It's kinda cool if you think about it." He mused aloud. "You could be whatever you wanted." He glanced at Ben who hovered over them, watching the screen for himself. "It would help you out."

"Not that I need helping." The hardened ex-astronaut replied. "But I'd rather not have my personality divided in two, no matter what the perks are."

Sue nodded, turned to address Reed. "How is it even possible that someone could have _given _her this ability? It's not a scientific possibility... is it?"

Reed stared doubtfully at the screen, paused it on a close up of Jo's shoulders, on peeking out from underneath her shirt where her black veins and straggled scars and swelled before her transformation. "As far as I know, it should be an impossibility. But those scars beg to differ. Just claws... or inhuman strength could be implanted into a human being with difficulty, but she transforms entirely into a new creature. Her whole physical make-up, her skeleton, her organs, even the telepathy is unusual."

He played the video in slow motion, watching as her body transformed . The shot was focused mostly on her head, and it elongated, her facial features rearranging. Her ears pulling back on her head, her eyes moving to the side, her mouth and nose moving down. "We had no idea what her limits are, how far she can go, how long she can hold her shape, the effects it has on her human form." He flicked a button and an image appeared of her scars cris-crossing her bare back. He traced them.

"There has to be some sort of pattern here, some rhyme to the reason. But what could her abductors have possibly hoped to gain from this? What could they have added to change her in this way?" He shook his head. "Fixing Josephine isn't the main problem here, it's figuring out how she works."

They turned as they heard the door to Johnny's room open from the second story of the apartment. Jo sprang from it soundlessly, one of the sleeves of an oversized sweatshirt rolled up to her right arm. She was mumbling to herself, watching as her arm morphed from a hand, to a hoof, to a talon, to a fin, to an insect leg, to a scaled leg, to a crab pincer. She looked up at them, an odd excitement alight in her eyes. Blue eyes, they didn't readily escape Johnny's attention.

She looked absolutely normal, with the exception of the rapid ease with which she was altering her hand. She stopped a few feet away from them, grinning slightly. "It doesn't hurt anymore, not really." She stopped when she got back to her own hand and then held it up for her own inspection. "I feel fine."

Johnny moved closer to her, intrigued. He took her hand, running his fingers over her flawless skin. Her hand trembled slightly under his touch and she gently pulled away. "How much can you change?" He asked.

Frowning, she pursed her lips. "I'm not sure." Her brows furrowed as she thought for a moment. And then her hand altered again, this time to match his own. Startled, his eyes widened and he took a step back. Muscular and defined, he held his own up for comparison, and then looked at her face. Her chest flattened, and she grew to match his height. Her frame thickened, layered with foreign muscle. Until he found himself looking at himself, a mirror image- if only a darker version. Her (...his?) skin was paler, his eyes darker, his cropped blond hair exchanged for black.

Reed was on his feet now with Susan at his side. Emo Johnny grinned, meekly, and then with greater enthusiasm, he...she... chuckled. There came that buzzing noise again, loud, that screech from a microphone. "_Did I do it?_" She shouted into their minds, cold words seeping through mental barriers. The Fantastic four pressed their hands to their ears, grimacing.

"Fabulously." Said Sue, her eyes closed. "But could you try not to _shout_?"

The smile faded from Emo Johnny's face and there was a sudden silence. With a few quick adjustments, blue eyed, red haired Jo was standing before them again. Concern flitting across her face. "Sorry!" She gasped. "I didn't mean to- I just get excited and..." She was so appealing when she's nervous, Johnny thought to himself. Breakable... beautiful... human. He placed a hand on her shoulder and this time she didn't flinch away.

"We'll get it, you'll get it. It's fine." She stopped, turning to him curiously before a sheepish smile returned. She colored slightly under his continued warmth on her shoulder. She felt so solid, there was muscle, firm muscle, hidden beneath the folds of the sweat suit.

"But all your subjects have the same color tone? That's interesting..." Reed commented thoughtfully, staring intently at her.

"Color tone?" Johnny hand dropped from her shoulder as the flesh beneath his hand bristled. She rocketed from beneath his touch, her face morphing into a rocky, black resemblance of Ben. Jo... black Ben... looked at her hand, and then at Ben's orange, rocky skin. Ben was smiling, rubbed his cheek thoughtfully as he eyed his mirror form.

"I like the black... it looks-"

"Badass?" Supplemented Johnny as Jo shrunk back down her herself. She smiled slightly, amused by his description as she pulled the sweatshirt over her head to reveal a lose t-shirt. Reed beckoned for Jo to follow him and led her over to an examination table. He looked excited, pleased even.

"And we may not know what's causing your transformations Josephine-"

"Jo." She corrected gently as she followed him, hopping up on the table at his command. He glanced at her shirt,

"May I...?" Reed, too awkward, even in the name of science, to complete the sentence, made Jo flush at the request which she complied to, hesitantly. She pulled the white tee over her head, avoiding the others' gazes as she self consciously rubbed her arms, seated on the table in sweat pants and a simple sports bra. Reed switched on a light and told her to lay back. "Could we have the black and white version, for just a moment?"

Jo blinked, flustered, but faded to black with a sigh. She looked even more ghostly under the lamp. Her blush barely noticeable upon her translucent skin. The bright light illuminated her dark veins and most specifically, her scars. Reed traced the air above them. "I couldn't come up with the pattern, even after watching the footage we just got yesterday. So I still haven't figured out where the logistics for your transformations is coming from. But-" He stretched back, flicking a few buttons until an image of Jo appeared on all the computer monitor's, her shirt sloping to reveal her neck and gentle slope of her breasts. "Look, just to the left of your heart."

Jo frowned, studying herself on the screen where Reed's stretched fingers pointed. "I don't understand."

He glanced back down at her. "Do you remember, when you first got into the cage, I told you I would be monitoring to see if there was some sort of energy charge? Somewhere where your transformation started?" She nodded and he moved the light, blinding her momentarily and she blinked, adjusting herself to the brightness. "It worked, tracking the energy I mean. The energy surge is coming from here," his fingers pressed lightly on her chest and pulled the light down closer to it.

* * *

My eyes widened and I gasped, whatever Reed had done, it _burned. _The surge that pulsed through me felt hot, unfamiliar, and most of all, dark. I didn't like that darkness. I breathed heavily, surprised when I felt Johnny's hand slip into my own. And when I opened my eyes again, Reed was holding up a mirror for me, pointing to a long, oval shaped scar next to my heart.

Beneath my translucent skin, highlighted by Reed's bright lights, was something dark imbedded in my chest with strange strings of sorts woven into my heart itself. And underneath the light, the dark mass glowed.

* * *

**A/N:** Long time no see, again. But at least this time I got another chapter up before the month was through. I have no excuse this time, I was just too tired to type by the time night rolled in and I fell asleep at my computer before I got anything done. Oh well.

There was supposed to be another chapter of Jo's flashbacks before we got back to the action again, but I was bored with the teenaged versions of Jo and Johnny and I wanted to get back into the action- especially since I've been waiting to write the scene for a while. It was so refreshing to write something when Jo got to transform on her own without the nasty side of her taking control. It was a new experience for the both of us and I rather enjoyed it.

Don't get too used to/bored with Johnny being all sappy just yet. The rising action of this story isn't done rising yet. -

I will make an attempt to discipline myself into some sort of routine for chapters, like every week instead of a random number of days- but I make no promises. I work a lot, so I usually only have enough energy to go brain dead to a movie before I pass out, which means my writing has been neglected of late. But if I push myself, I work up enough incentive to get moving (like tonight) so we'll see what happens.

But your support, as always, keeps me moving. I couldn't believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter after such a long hiatus. Please do keep them coming! It's encouraging to know that people are actually enjoying the nonsense that I write. - Thanks again for your support!- Elora

Oh, btw, I do reply occasionally to PM's and reviews if someone feels like asking a question or having a conversation, but I've been lazy lately and haven't gotten around to it. If you have messaged me in whatever way, I will get to you! Cross my heart.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
